The Keronian Pirates Arrive
by Normama
Summary: What happens when our favorite One Piece pirates end up in Japan...and as Keronian? What happens when the Keroro Platoon meet them? What crazy adventure awaits both parties? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Keronian Pirates Arrive**

Disclaimer: I don't own either of Keroro Gunsou or One Piece. Any other references to any other source are not intended to be own by me either. Please don't sue me.

Luffy: "I got a name for the first chapter: The Monkey and The Frog, an all out party!"

Usopp: (anime slap Luffy) "WHAT KIND OF RETARD NAME IS THAT?"

Keroro: "Oh, how about the Keroro Pirates?"

Giroro: (anime kick Keroro) "WE ARE NOT BECOMING PIRATES, IDIOT!"

Luffy: "'The Monkey and The Frog, an all out battle!'?"

Usopp: (anime hammer Luffy) "YOU'RE JUST ADDING A NEW WORD AT THE END OF 'THE MONKEY AND THE FROG, AN ALL OUT'! ARE YOU BRAIN-DEAD?

Keroro: "'the Meat and the Gunpla!'?"

Giroro: (anime paper fan slap Keroro) "THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TODAY'S EPISODE!"

Luffy: "'the Cat and Dog Attack'?"

Usopp: (anime needle stab Luffy) "YOU GOT RID OF EVERYTHING RELATED TO US ALL TOGETHER!"

Luffy and Keroro: "the Meaty Gunpla or the Gunpla Meat?"

Usopp and Giroro: (anime bombing Luffy and Keroro) **"THOSE ARE THE MOST RETARD NAMES I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"**

Normama: "…What about just 'Prologue'?"

Luffy and Keroro: "…Wow, it better than our 'the Sea of Invader'."

Usopp and Giroro: (anime whack Luffy and Keroro) **"QUIT ADDING MORE CRAP!"**

Tamama: "Well it's better than my 'Candy Voyage'."

Robin: "…Or my 'Dark Disaster'."

Kululu: "…Ku, Ku, Ku or my 'Disaster will follow the meeting of the Two Worlds'."

Usopp and Giroro: **"ARE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?"**

* * *

Chapter 00: Prologue

* * *

The bright sun shines down on a peaceful looking park. The birds were chirping, the squirrels were climbing, the frogs were sleeping… THE FROGS WERE SLEEPING? That's right; there are three strange looking frogs, apparently sleeping on a bench. They were about two feet tall and their skin had color ranging from ruby red, forest green, and sky blue.

The ruby red frog had a straw-hat covering its black messy hair and a Jolly Roger wearing an identical straw-hat symbol on his belly. The frog also wore sandals and had a gash under his left eye.

The forest green frog had a bandana covering his moss-like lime color hair and instead of a symbol on his belly it had a long scar, with the lower scar cover by a green Japanese-style sash covering his waist. Three earrings hang on the left side of his bandana and three swords laid next to him with their names seems recently craved on their sheath (name reads: Wado, Kitetsu III, and Shuusui).

The sky blue frog, unlike the other two, did not had a headgear to hide its short orange hair and had a symbol that looks like a pinwheel with a small tangerine hanging on one of the blade on its belly. It appears to be younger than the other two since it was the only one with a tail. On its right hand was a golden bracelet and on her left a strange looking compass. Lying next to it was a pikestaff with three spheres on it.

The strange frogs continue to sleep, seemingly unaware that the midsummer heat, which will kick in soon, will put them at risk of dehydration.

* * *

Fuyuki Hinata sweated as he tottered along the sidewalk as the sun's heat begins to kick in. He was carrying a large amount of grocery on one hand and a large amount of Gunpla on the other.

"Oh man, why did I have to open my big mouth and ask 'can I get you all anything while I'm out'?" Fuyuki complain as he decided to take a shortcut through the park.

"Well at least the park had shades that-" Fuyuki stopped in his track as he saw the three Keronians on the bench.

"What the…" Fuyuki panic as he got closer to get a better look in case his mind was playing tricks on him. Unfortunately, it wasn't. The three strange Keronians was still there: unconscious, reveal to all, and drying up fast! Fuyuki, being how his personality is, couldn't just leave them there. So after put the weapons (the swords and the pikestaff) into one of the bags, placing the ruby red Keronian on his head, and carrying the forest green and the sky blue Keronian under his arm, he sped off back to his house. Thankfully, due to the heat, everyone had remained inside so no one saw the running boy with more than he can carry.

* * *

"Today on the news, strange weather pattern had baffle scientist and meteorologist around the world, all starting with the sudden fall of snow in the Sahara Desert last night. Since then, other strange phenomenon began to occur such as heavy rain in Mexico, thunder storm in India, a tornado in France, and a hurricane in Sydney. Countless of people, who were caught off guard, end up seriously injure by these natural disaster. Scientist theorizes that the cause of these strange occurrences may be another affect of Global warming…"

The reporter was cut off as Natsumi turn off the power, deep in thought. The strange weather all over the world was definitely a sign of trouble… and there is only one (or five) who can cause this. How does she know? She had seen similar events happen many times in the past.

She gritted her teeth in anger as she stated, "It must be those stupid frogs again!" Just as she was about to head down to the basement to have a 'talk' with her alien slaves, she heard the front door opened. For a small moment, her anger subsides as she made her way toward the front door.

"Ah Fuyuki, did you get more-" Natsumi stopped as she stared down at her collapse brother with boxes of Gunpla, the grocery, and… "…FROGS?"

"N-Natsumi," Fuyuki pleaded, "hurry and get some water…I think they're dehydrated."

* * *

"So you just found them in the middle of the park… exposed?" Natsumi and Fuyuki had move the three Keronian to the living room's couch.

"Yeah," Fuyuki put the last wet towel on the sky blue Keronian before adding, "It's strange though, I never seen Keronian like these before."

"Fuyuki, they're aliens! You shouldn't be surprise that they sometime come in different fashion senses." Just then, the sky blue Keronian began to stir and wake. Fuyuki, instinctively, took a step back as it sat up, bobbing its head back and forth, apparently confused.

"W-Where am I?" it asked in an immature girly tone. Fuyuki and Natsumi observed as the now identify female alien scratch her aching head. As she looked down at her body, her face changes from sluggish to horror.

"W-What the…?" she shakily spoke. She leapt down from the couch, stumbling as she landed, and quickly ran over to a mirror to look at herself. Her red pupils shrunk in a deep horror as her hands reach up to her face.

Finally, her ear-piercing scream rang out. "KYAAH, WHY HAVE I BECOME A FROG?"

* * *

This is my first story I'd decided to publish. Depending on the review it'll recieve, I may or may not continue the story. If it does continue, it'll be up by next month...hopefully. Happy reviewing. By the way, check out . Keruru's Crash Bandicoot story: The New Alliance and Keroro Gunso story: The Final Confrontation. They are pretty good!


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Keororo Gunso or One Piece.

Oh, and just to clear some confusion up, here are some guideline about some the various way I use the text in this chapter:

"TEXT LIKE THIS"=high pitch or shouting quotes.

"(text like this)"=quotes that are express under one's breathe.

"word with this~"=word that being stretch out, so instead of 'Ooooooh' it would be like 'Oh~'.

* * *

Chapter 01: The Awakening

* * *

It was Natsumi and Fuyuki's turn to look in shock at the sky blue Keronian. Not only had it call itself a 'frog' and not a 'Keronian', but also act as if it was the first time it had notice its form. "H-Hey, are you okay there?" ask the worry Fuyuki, startling the female Keronian who apparently just notice that she wasn't alone.

The sky blue Keronian looked at the two kids, half frighten and half confuse. "W-W-Who are you?" she asked, taking a couple of steps back.

"Well, I'm Fuyuki Hinata and this is my big sister Natsumi," Fuyuki indicate his still puzzled sister who merely wave at the alien, "and, to put a long story short, I brought you here to my house because you were kind of dehydrated when I found you."

After a brief silent, the Keronian, now seemingly calm down a bit, spoke. "T-Thank you for helping me out, kid. My name is Nami." She quickly made a small head bow to show her gratitude. "But may I ask if you know how I end up in this body?"

"Huh," ask the startle Natsumi, "you mean you weren't a Keronian before?"

"A 'Keronian'…is that what I'm supposed to be now?" Nami looked down at herself in wonders.

"Well, if you weren't a Keronian before, than what were you?"

"Well, I was like you two, only older by maybe a year or two…"

"W-WHAT…wait, you're saying you used to be _human_?"

"Yep," Nami smile at the two sweat drop children. Fuyuki then remember about the other two Keronians.

"Say Nami, do you know who are those two over there on the couch?" Fuyuki pointed at the couch.

Nami directed her eyes over to the two strange looking frogs. She stared at them hard trying to remember if they were familiar in any way. "I'm sorry Fuyuki, but…" then she notices the straw-hat and the three swords, "Wait, that Luffy and Zoro! I can recognize that straw-hat and those swords anywhere!"

"Friends of your, I presume?"

"Yeah," Nami stated before she jumped up onto the couch and landed next to the forest green frog, "TIME TO WAKE UP ZORO!" She stomped down on the Keronian's, now identify as Zoro, stomach.

* * *

The action woke him almost immediately. "UGH…WHAT THE HELL," Zoro yelled as he clutch his stomach. He quickly sat up to find the causer of the pain only to find a strange unfamiliar face staring at him. "Huh? Who, and what, are you?"

The sky blue Keronian gave Zoro a sly, almost familiar, look before she spoke in an even more familiar voice, "Ha, it good to see that you hadn't change much on the inside at least, Zoro."

Zoro was flabbergasted for a few second. "N-NAMI…?" Zoro pointed at her confusedly before he notices that his own hand was different, "W-What the hell…?" From out of nowhere, Nami handed him a hand mirror. Zoro's face, in Nami opinion, was priceless as he stared at his reflection with his eyes widen and jaw dropped. His sharp looking eye went entirely blank. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL I AM?"

"Well," Nami started as she took back the mirror, trying hard not to burst out laughing, "according to what those kids behind me said, we are now something called 'Keronian'. Oh, and just to let you know, they helped us so don't go accusing them of our conditions." She indicated Fuyuki and Natsumi, who were still sweat dropping from Nami's action.

"H-Hi, my name is Natsumi Hinata and this is my younger brother Fuyuki," the female Hinata introduced.

"Oh hello there, thanks for helping us (even though I have no idea _how_ you helped us). Anyway…" Zoro glared back at Nami, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOMPED ON ME FOR NAMI?"

"WELL YOU WERE ALWAYS A HEAVY SLEEPER SO IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I CAN THINK OF TO WAKE YOU UP!" Nami shouted back defensively.

"WHAT? DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL STAY ASLEEP DURING SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT?" Zoro try to counter only to receive a "YES" from Nami. "WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT AS NAKED AS YOU, STRIPPER!" Zoro pointed out, only to realize that probably _that_ wasn't the best counterargument to say at the moment. It was already too late…

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING-" Nami started before realizing what he was talking about. Her face went entirely red as she desperately tries to cover up her 'revealing' parts. "KYAAH, I'VE BEEN VIOLATED! DON'T LOOK!"

"OH COME ON, OUR BODY LOOKS ALMOST THE SAME NOW! DON'T…"

"I SAID DON'T LOOK…!" Nami angrily shout as she punched Zoro in the face hard. He was sent flying to the wall behind him.

"Ouch~," Zoro manage to say as he hit the floor leaving a crater behind in the wall.

Natsumi, realizing it was human 'girl's thing', ran to the kitchen and brought back a small apron. She handed it to the still embarrass Nami, who look at her questionably. "It not much, but it will do for the time being," Natsumi comfort.

Nami looked down at the apron for a moment before her watery eyes return to the female Hinata. "Oh~, thank you so much Natsumi-chan! You're the only one who understands me."

"Don't mention," Natsumi smile as Nami hastily put on the apron and the dazed Zoro got up, grumbling as he did. Fuyuki now really believes that these Keronians really were human before. They were acting too out of synch to be faking about it. He looked down at the last remaining sleeping Keronian.

"So how are you going to wake this one," Fuyuki question before sweat dropping, "You're not going to do the same thing again, are you Nami?"

"Him," Nami asked indicating the ruby red frog. Fuyuki nodded as Nami sigh. "Nah, he'll never wake up even if we pound him a hundred times. There is a better way, though," She then turned to Zoro and began to speak in a sweet, almost seductive, tone, "Zoro~, do you mind~…"

Zoro glared at her, but decided it was best to just play along. "HEY LUFFY, IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Fuyuki and Natsumi sweat drop at the shout. How was saying that it was lunch time going to wake him up? To their surprise, the ruby red Keronian, now known as Luffy, immediately sat up.

* * *

"IT'S LUNCH TIME! ALL RIGHT, SANJI START COOKING NOW! FOOD, MEAT, FOOD~, MEAT~," Luffy finally open his eye, revealing that he was in a strange unfamiliar room. Even more startling was that there were two unfamiliar kids and two strange looking bipedal frogs. The frogs gave him a strange feeling, as if they were familiar…_very_ familiar. After a moment of silent, he smiles at the two strange frogs. "Hey Nami and Zoro, how did end up looking like that? Though you don't look that bad…"

Nami and Zoro were startled from being recognizes so easily by Luffy. Apparently, they were expecting a different reaction. After some time to regain their composure, they sigh in amazement. "Wow, it took me and Zoro some time to recognize each other and you did it almost instantly," Nami chuckle, "Well, that's Luffy for you…"

"By the way Luffy, you don't look so bad yourself," Zoro smirked. Luffy was a bit confused by the comment.

"Huh," Luffy ask before he look down at his own body, "HEY MY BODY IS DIFFERENT TOO…oh well." Everyone beside Luffy anime dropped at the last remark.

"This guy doesn't let much worry him, huh?" Natsumi ask Nami, who simply nodded.

"By the way Nami, what with the apron," Luffy ask, pointing at Nami's apron.

"I WAS NAKED FOR GOD SAKE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ZORO. THIS WAS THE ONLY THING AVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT, OKAY?" Nami volume angrily, upset with the 'stupid' question.

"Wait, hold on Nami. You're okay showing off your privacy to everybody else to rip them off for some cheap money, but you freak out when Zoro see you naked?" Luffy ask curiously.

All eyes fell on the speechless Nami, who stared at Luffy in shock. Zoro began to wonder the same thing, now that Luffy mention it. "W-W-W-Well, what happen at the hot bath was an entirely different story," Nami struggle to find an explanation, "b-b-b-beside, I was totally not intending to do it this time. I-I-I was caught complete off-guard and…" Nami whole face went completely red as she looked down.

"Ahem," Natsumi intervene, deciding to change the subject, "Anyway, I'm Natsumi Hinata and this is my younger occult-freak brother Fuyuki. He's the one who found and save you all from dehydration, which could have killed all you in your current state…"

As Luffy thank Fuyuki, Nami whisper to Natsumi, "Thanks for changing the subject for me Natsumi-chan. That was so awkward…"

Natsumi wink at her, "No problem Nami. It's not easy to hide your feeling for someone you love in a situation like that by yourself."

Nami blinked, slightly blushing, "W-What…how…I mean, what…"

"I'm going through something similar, so it's easy for me to see. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Nami smile, "Thanks."

* * *

"So Nami, Zoro, and I are now 'Keronian', huh?" Luffy once again looked at himself. "What kind of creature is that, Fuyuki?"

"Well," Fuyuki began but was interrupted by the forcefully open door. Everyone looked toward the door to see another Keronian. He wore a yellow cap with a red star on its front and had a yellow star sticker on his belly. His eyes were large and his pupils were total black. He was Sergeant Keroro; the Commanding Officer of the Space Invasion Force Special Advance Team of the 58th Planet of the Gamma Storm Cloud System, and boy was he mad as hell.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKETS, PEKOPONIAN CLOWNS? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCOMPLISH ANY MAKING OF GUNPLA IF YOU ALL WON'T KEEP IT DOWN! I…" Keroro stop his lecture as he notices the three new Keronian in the room. There was a long silent before the Sergeant face went serious, "INTRUDERS!"

* * *

Sorry for leaving you hanging here. Just wait until next, until please review...anything actually...I'm even willing to accepted bad reviews. Just tell me if I'm doing something WRONG!

Anyway, next time the entire Keroro Platoon as they battle the three new Keronians. Will Luffy, Zoro, and Nami hold out, and will another Keronian shows up? All this will be answer on the next chapter. Stay tune and find out...


	3. Chapter 2: The Straw Hats meet

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Keroro Gunso or One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 02: The Straw Hats meets the ARMPIT Platoon

* * *

Out of nowhere, the Sergeant pulled out a strange looking small plastic ball. Several white buttons were spread all around its surface and a black antenna with a small red sphere on its tip sticking out. Fuyuki and Natsumi immediately recognize it as the Keroball, the most powerful weapon in the Keron Force. "H-Hey, stupid frog," Natsumi began, "how did you…?"

Natsumi was cut off as Keroro press a button on the Keroball, which seem to have amplify his voice as he spoke, "This Sergeant Keroro, I have discover the present of three intruding Keronian. All three had inappropriate style of fashion that does not resemble that of Keronian; therefore it is safe to presume that these three are enemy alien in disguise, de arimasu. I'm requesting the immediate present of the entire ARMPIT Platoon, ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

* * *

Suddenly, the wall a few feet behind Keroro exploded and a sharp eye red Keronian enter carrying two menacing looking guns. He wore an ammunition belt over his stomach, a scar over his left eye, and has a yellow skull mark on his dark red cap. "Corporal Giroro," stated the red Keronian, "Mobile Infantry of the ARMPIT Platoon, ready to do battle!"

Next, a hole opens up in the floor next to the Corporal and an armchair, with a yellow Keronian sitting casually on it, rose from the hole. This Keronian had large glasses, headphone over his supposed ear, and had a yellow swirl symbol on his orange cap as well as a red one on his belly. "Ku, Ku, Ku…Sergeant Major Kululu," chuckle the yellow Keronian, "Head Intelligent Officer of ARMPIT Platoon, ready to rock n' roll."

An unexplained wind suddenly kicks in as a blue Keronian with sky blue eyes appeared out of nowhere. He had a Ninja mask covering his mouth and supposed nose, a katana attach to his back, and a red four-pointed shuriken symbol on his white cap and belly. "Lance Corporal Dororo," he stated, "Assassin of the ARMPIT Platoon, ready to follow, de gozaru."

A small breakage suddenly appears in the air and immediately closed as a young black Keronian jumps out. Aside from his distinctive tadpole tail, the whiteness that covered most of his face, and a 'new driver' symbol on his yellow cap and belly, this one seems, as far as Keronian can consider, normal…even cute. "Second Class Private Tamama," he cheerfully stated, "Secret Weapon and Assault Trooper of the ARMPIT Platoon, waiting for order, desu."

Finally, a tanned girl dress in a white school uniform came running in with a cell phone raised over her. The small object started shinning, the light continued to expand, enveloping her entire body, before quickly disappearing. In the place of the tanned girl, there was now a silver haired one, with golden eyes and pale skin. Rather than a traditional Japanese school uniform, she was now wearing a strange, but distinctively royal outfit: a purple breastplate, baggy white shorts and a large purple hat that resembled a crown. Rather than a cell phone, she was holding a golden lance (the Lucifer Spear), which on one ended of the points has a crescent moon and on the opposite side a metallic sculpture resembling a meteor. "Angol Moa," she innocently smiled, "You can say, ready to roll?"

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami stared at the aliens that face them. Natsumi and Fuyuki were taking cover, knowing that things could get ugly fast. "Gero, Gero, Gero, behold the might of the **A**dvance **R**econ **M**ission **P**reparatory **I**nvasion **T**error Platoon!" Keroro declared.

"…COOL," the amazed Luffy stated with sparkling eyes, receiving sweat drops from the Hinata sibling, Zoro, and Nami while the Keroro Platoon simply anime fall.

"THIS NO TIME TO BE IMPRESSED, LUFFY," Zoro anime slap Luffy.

Keroro manage to regain his composure first. "Gero, Gero, Gero, you got a lot of guts trying to disguise as a Keronian. Too bad that you all made one too many goof offs in your appearance."

"Well, actually…" Nami try to start, hoping to avoid a confrontation.

"Silent, you choose the wrong Platoon to fight! Eliminate them!" Keroro pointed his Keroball at them; Giroro aimed his guns; Dororo pulled out eight shuriken; Kululu's headphone snapped open and antenna popped out; Angol Moa raised her Lucifer Spear above her head; Tamama face suddenly became twisted as air of energy began to build up inside his mouth.

Instinctively, Luffy grabs his two friends' hand and perform an amazing jump through the ceiling, taking Zoro and Nami with him. "Whoa," Fuyuki whisper.

"After them, we can't let them escape to continue endangering us," Keroro order.

"W-Wait…" Natsumi command, but the Keroro Platoon had already left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami found themselves on the rooftop of the Hinata household. Zoro and Nami were still trying to get over the pain they experience going through those wooden floors of the house. "Damned, Luffy," Zoro complained, "What did you do that for?"

"If we had battle down there, Natsumi and Fuyuki would've gotten hurt too. At least up here, no one else can get hurt." Luffy reasoned.

"Wow, Luffy," Nami stated, a bit impressed, "You _actually_ thought about that?"

Before Luffy could reply, Tamama appeared on the roof. "Found you! Take this: TAMAMA'S IMPACT!" A huge burst of energy erupted from his mouth as it made its way towards the three. Luffy and Nami leapt out of the way of the oncoming blast while Zoro pull Wado from its hilt, bringing it high above his head.

"SINGLE SWORD: RISING PHOENIX!" As he swung the sword down, a huge force of slicing wind collides with the energy stream. The two attacks were evenly matched as they both eventually fizzle out.

"W-What the…" Tamama stared in amazement. His powerful attack was evened with the burst of wind directed by Zoro's sword.

The rest the platoon arrived on the roof ready to fight. "Gero, Gero, Gero, there is no way you can escape," Keroro proclaim as he ready the Keroball, "With this Keroball, I will…" A punch in the face sent the Sergeant toppling to the floor. The rest of the platoon stared in amazement as Luffy stretching arm return to normal length.

"Good," Luffy grinned, "Because now we don't have to hold back!"

* * *

"Uncle-sama, are you okay?" Lady Moa was in full concern as she race to the Sergeant's side to aid him while, for some reason, Tamama glowed in anger and…annoyance?

"Yeah, I think," Keroro shakily stood up before returning his attention on Luffy, "Hey you, how did you hit me from all the way over there?"

"Huh, oh well you see…" Luffy stretch his face out with his hand, startling the entire platoon. "…I'm made of rubber!"

"So that how you did it, interesting…Ku, Ku, Ku," Kululu laughed.

"We'll see how interesting it is when he's full of holes," Giroro declared. In an instant, Giroro guns went off. The bullets made contact but instead of penetrating him, Luffy's body absorbed the bullets, stretch, and sent the bullets back at the source. The entire platoon leapt out of the way of the shower of rebound bullets.

"CORPORAL GIRORO," the Sergeant complained, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Meanwhile, Luffy was giving his two friends instruction. "Zoro, you take on the blue and red Keronians. Nami, see to the yellow and black Keronians. I'll handle the green Keronian and the girl with the large rod."

"Why do I have to handle _that_ Tamama?" Nami still remember how the Tamama's Impact nearly blasted her.

"Well, that guy seem to be the type that let pure strength take over," Luffy reason. Nami understood almost immediately; she will be facing an opponent that she can easily outsmart. The game was on.

* * *

Fuyuki and Natsumi manage to make their way to the roof. What they witness left them speechless. Luffy was giving both Keroro and Moa a scare; Zoro was targeting both Dororo and Giroro at the same time; Nami, on the other hand, continue to dodge, though it looked more like dancing around, the onslaught of both Kululu and Tamama. "Shouldn't we stop this Natsumi?" Fuyuki asked, but was unsure who to side with even if they did.

"We should," replied Natsumi after some time, "but not now. Not while everyone is so concentrated in the fight like this."

Meanwhile, Luffy finally manage to nail Keroro in the kisser. This made Angol Moa extremely upset. "NO ONE GETS TO BULLY MY UNCLE-SAMA," she raises her Lucifer Spear, "HELLMAGEDDON… POWER REDUCED ONE TENTH!"

"OH NO," Fuyuki exclaimed, making everyone, beside Moa, pause, "SOMEONE STOP HER! AT THAT LEVEL, SHE WILL TURN JAPAN INTO A NEW SEA!"

Luffy didn't quite get what Fuyuki was shouting about, but he got one-maybe two things: if he doesn't stop that attack a lot of people are going to die. On sheer impulse, Luffy jumps toward the now descending weapon as he shot his arms back (shocking the two Hinata who didn't witness his first demonstration), twisting them while forming two fists, and brought them forward at an alarming speed. "Not on my watch," he cried, "GUM-GUM-TWIN-RIFLE!"

The attack collided with the weapon. Sparks flew as the Lucifer Spear and the fists struggle against each other. Suddenly…! "What the…" Moa manage to gasp as the weapon was forced back and sent flying to who-knows-where. Everyone's eyes widen and mouth dropped passed his/her feet.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-HE BEAT THE LUCIFER SPEAR'S ONE TENTH STRENGTH!" everyone, who knew how powerful was the Lucifer Spear, screamed. Keroro began to worry as huge amount of sweat rained down from his head.

* * *

"What power that one has," Dororo nervously said, "if we ever hope to win, we must do it now, de gozaru …"

"I totally agreed," mumble the nervous Giroro, "We don't even know what the other two are capable of…"

"I show you then," Dororo and Giroro turn just in time to see Zoro using all three swords (Wado clench in his mouth) in an odd stance. All three sword pointed upward as Zoro rang out his battle cried. "TRIPLE SWORD TECHNIQUE: SOARING PHOENIX!" Immediately, he brought the sword down and made a vertical 360. The sheer force of the sword technique created an amazing burst of piercing wind, which headed for the surprised Keronians. The attack sends the two flying, minor cuts appeared hither and thither on their body. However, instead of lingering over their wound, the two immediately jumped up, ignoring the pain. "They're persistent…that's good," Zoro smirked as he ready himself, "It gives me more time to have more fun!"

* * *

Kululu hover above the battle as he observes both Luffy and Zoro (ignoring Nami). _'The ruby red can stretch his body and have the strength to match that of the Lucifer Spear. The forest green is a master swordsman and has the eyes of a bloodthirsty hunter. If the battle continues any longer, defeat is inevitable for us.'_ "Ku, Ku, Ku…looks like I have to take you all down myself," Kululu declare as the antenna popped out of his headphone again, ready to emit powerful disturbing waves. That would have indeed brought down the intruders if a voice hadn't popped up from behind.

"Oh really," a sweet female voice question him, startling the yellow Keronian. Kululu turn around to find Nami hovering in the air with one hand on her hip and the other twirling her pikestaff. Her sly eyes almost made Kululu blush. "You're so naughty for a gentleman. Must we really fight?"

"Ku, Ku, Ku…you really think I will hold back just because you're trying to flirt with me," he smirked as he pulled out a laser pistol and shot her in the head. But instead of falling head over heels to the ground, 'Nami' dissipate into water droplet. "What the…"

"It not safe to be so high under a storm cloud, you know," the real Nami called from below. Kululu at first had no idea what she was talking about until he heard a low rumbling above him.

"Hey," Natsumi wonder, "Where that storm cloud came from?"

"Hmm, judging from the change in temperature, humidity, and wind shift there going to be ninety-eight percent chances…" Nami smirked before continuing, "…of it being a huge lightening storm." As if on cue and before Kululu could react, several bolts of lightening rain down and naturally hit the highest thing in range…Kululu. Nami smile as Kululu scream as he got electrify. "Bingo!"

By now, however, Tamama had run up to Nami who barely dodge his flying fist. "KULULU HAS _ALWAYS_ BEEN WEAK COMPARE TO _ME_," Dark Tamama declared, "DON'T GO THINKING THAT YOU CAN BEAT…"

"CYCLONE TEMPEST," A huge blast of swirling wind knocked the wind out Tamama before he could finish his monologue. With that, Tamama fell, seemingly unconscious. "Wow," Nami monologue, "that was easier than I thought."

* * *

Around the time Kululu was getting shocked, Keroro suddenly had an idea. Searching around, he finally spotted Dororo. He had withdrawn from battle to breathe while Giroro continues the fight against Zoro alone. _'I must hurry and recover to help Giroro-kun, de gozaru…'_ he thought before he heard his captain calling his name.

"DORORO," Keroro cried, "POWER OF THE MOTHER ON ALL THREE!"

Dororo looked at his captain confusedly before he understood the order. He made a sign with his hands, which began to glow. "DORORO ASSASSIN'S MAGIC: POWER OF THE MOTHER!" Both Luffy and Zoro's instinct told/made to jump away from their spot as a giant hand appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow," Luffy exclaimed, "That was-" An ear-piercing scream stops his sentence.

* * *

Nami was hit. The attack came not from the air or around her, but below her. A huge hand had erupted from underneath with the force of a geyser. The attack had caught her while she was monologue. She land back down with a THUD, barely conscious. "NAMI," Two voices cried. It was Zoro and Luffy whose fighting skill became somewhat off-balance by their worries. The ARMPIT Platoon began to dominate over the two.

"I-I have to get up," Nami told herself as she struggles to at least get to sitting position. That was when Tamama sprang to his feet and immediately jump into the air.

"HAH, GOT YA, YOU DUMB BROAD," Tamama mocked, "TAMAMA'S IMAPACT!" A stream of pure energy erupted once again from his mouth. But this time, it would seem that it really was going to hit Nami.

"KYAAAH" Nami screamed as her hands flew up as a futile attempt to protect herself.

"NAMI," cried Luffy, Natsumi, and Zoro in unison.

Then, from out of nowhere, a blur of blackness went crashing into the beam, sending the beam to space, before landing in front of Nami. All movement seems to have stopped and Tamama was left speechless. Nami peered up to see the offering hand of an ink black male Keronian. He had short yellow hair, most which cover the left side of his face. He had a spatula symbol on his belly and wore black boots. The most unusual feature was, right above his sharp-looking eyes, a yellow curly eyebrow. _"You okay, my love?"_ the Keronian asked in a sweet voice, despite the small cigarette in his mouth.

* * *

There you have it, another Keronian joins the party. Can you guess who? Sorry if the battle isn't as intense as you want it to be (not really good in those areas).

Next Time: All nine members of Luffy's group will be gather at last. Who will come out on top?


	4. Chapter 3: Straw Hats Reunited

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Keroro Gunso or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 03: Straw Hats Reunite

The tone of voice sounds like that of a pervert, but for Luffy, Zoro, and Nami it was familiar, if not annoying, voice. "SANJI," cried Luffy and Nami while Zoro scowled, "It about time that rotten cook shows up."

"W-What the, they had reinforcement?" Keroro was left in disbelief. He quickly shook it off as he, Giroro with his guns, and Dororo with his shuriken ready their weapon.

As if by magic, their weapons were knocked out of their hand almost instantly. "What the…" As they stepped forward to retrieve their weapon, they felt a sharp pain sensation in their legs and immediately start to dance on the spot in the attempt to stop the now spreading pain feeling in both feet. "AHH," all three looked downed at their feet to find… "WHERE DID ALL THESE CALTROPS COME FROM?"

"THAT WOULD BE FROM ME, THE FEARLESS CAPTAIN USOPP!"

* * *

Everyone turn to the source, which was located on the rooftop of a neighbor's house next to the Hinata's household. It was a sandy yellow Keronian with yellow plaid bandana that tightly held down the top part of his black curly hair, bandages covering his right arm, and a dark shade yellow bag hung across his shoulder. He was holding a large long handle green slingshot with five bands and was in a stance that looks like he had just shot something. The Keronian had a slingshot symbol on his belly and the strangest feature yet: a three-inch long nose.

"USOPP," exclaimed Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. By now, Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo had found their way to clearing to escape the field of caltrops.

"You frogs," Usopp addresses the ARMPIT Platoon, "leave my friends alone or face my army of eight-thousand that are at my command!"

As if on cue, many hands appear out of the nearby bushes and behind building structure holding guns, swords, sticks, or flags with a Jolly Roger wearing a straw-hat. Battle cries were heard all around Hinata residence as fireworks exploded in the air above the 'army'. Keroro, Tamama, Lady Moa, and even Giroro looked worryingly around them, believing that they had loss the battle when…

"Liar," both Dororo and Kululu simply stated calmly.

"HUH," exclaimed the Hinata Sibling and the rest of the platoon. For some strange reason, Usopp and the 'army' (the hands) froze in shock as the battle cries abruptly stop soon afterward. There was a long silent until Dororo decided to clear things up.

"First off, as a Ninja, I sense a lot less than an army of eight-thousand near this area, de gozaru."

"In fact," Kululu concluded, "even though there were many battle cries at the same time, my system only detect seven voices screaming at different times, four which belong to you gentlemen…" He indicated Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp, "… nice try losers. Ku, Ku, Ku…"

* * *

Usopp began to sweat drop in fear as his knee start to shake. _'Crap,'_ he thought, _'I've been found out!'_

All of a sudden, one by one the hands (might I mention that they were all violet color) abruptly vanished from their place, dropping the weapons and flags they were holding, as several petals took their place. Even Dororo and Kululu couldn't come up with an explanation for what was happening before they heard clapping.

"Bravo, well done. You two are very observant," a mature female voice was heard from behind Nami.

Everyone turn to the voice to see not one but two Keronians. One was a crystal violet female with a purple western cowgirl hat on her shoulder-long dark blue hair. She had a gold armband with the letter N on it on her left arm, a violet flower symbol on her belly and her sapphire eyes were calm and unreadable.

The other was a short cinnamon brown young Keronian with a large, pink, and fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and two antlers coming out of its side, the left which having a metallic plate as if it had been broken. It had Jolly Roger with pink petals floating across it as a symbol and a blue backpack that hangs just above his tadpole tail. His hands and feet were in form of hoofs and had a blue animal nose above his feline-like mouth.

"Robin," Nami identify the female before turning to the 'kid', "Chopper…"

The now-name Robin turns slightly to the now-name Chopper to address him. "You better give Ms. Navigator her check up, Mr. Doctor," she calmly stated. Chopper nodded as he quickly went over to Nami's side. By now, Usopp had hopped over to the Hinata's house rooftop to join with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin as they stared dangerously at the ARMPIT Platoon. "As for you, I hope for your sake that Mr. Doctor will be available to treat all your wounds after _we_ are done…"

* * *

It was a standoff between the Keroro Platoon and five of the seven 'intruders'. Both side stared dangerously at each other, daring the other to make a move. Natsumi and Fuyuki decided that this was the right time to intervene until Kululu spoke up. "Hey you, girlie," Kululu address Robin, "you were the one responsible for those hands to appear and disappear around here, right? I notice that your color match that of those hands."

Robin simply smiled, unfazed by the hypothesis. "You're very observant, mister. In truth, I have the power to blossom my body parts anywhere I want…" She lifted her toward the platoon and several arm sprout out from her elbow, "…like so." The actions caught the Hinata Children and the Keroro Platoon (except Kululu) by surprise.

"Interesting…Ku, Ku, Ku," chuckle the Sergeant Major, "After we apprehend you all, I think I study your skill a bit …" Almost everyone's spine shivers at Kululu evil intent. Robin didn't seem fazed by the comment while Sanji began to burn up (literally) immediately.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET _YOU_ LAY YOUR DIRTY FINGERS ON ROBIN-SAN, YOU FIEND," Sanji stated angrily. Before he can run up to the yellow Keronian to aim a kick, a flash of light from Lady Moa, from high above, caught everyone's attention.

"Don't worry Uncle-sama," her voice boom, "I will finish them all off at once…" Out of nowhere, the Lucifer Spear came zooming into her hand, but was emitting a dark aura. "HELLMAGEDDON: BLACK APOCALYPSE!"

Out of the sky a large dark orb appears. As soon it appears, it started to descend toward the Keronian Intruders…along with the entire urban area!

"AHH, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE," Fuyuki cried as everyone else began to panic. The large black object was going to squash all them in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Then, from out of nowhere, an object leapt toward the Lady Moa. It looks like a tall (as tall as Lady Moa) creature with a tattered tuxedo with yellow inner lining sticking out of its sleeves and a large blue ribbon around its neck. It had a small black top hat on top of a large black Afro and had a violin with it as if ready to play a song using a purple Shikomizue.

"Yo ho, ho, ho," it called in a strange sailor voice, "I'll stop her! MUSICAL LULLABY," With that, he plays a strange music to the Lord of Terror.

Whatever the music was, it seems to be affecting Angol Moa as she began show sign of fatigue before she immediately passed out. The large object in the sky disappears as she reverted back to her school uniform, plummeting toward a neighboring rooftop and into the hands of yet another strange male Keronian.

This one was almost as tall as Moa and has pale tan skin color. He has sky blue hair that sticks upward and cool-looking sunglasses covering some of his large eyes. He has Hawaiian open shirt with a golden chain and a sexy red Speedo. His triple chin was sharp pointed and had a metallic triangular nose. He also had double-head hammer symbol and the forearms were larger than normal with star tattoo above the wrists.

"Like angle falling from the sky, right Sanji?" The pale tan Keronian smirked at Sanji, whose eyes became heart shape and was doing a strange dance.

"Well put, Franky," Sanji approve as the other creature landed next to the now-named Franky.

As the creature stood up to full view, everyone (except the 'intruders') gasped in shock and horror. It was a Keronian…with no flesh on its face, neck, or hands! His bony white skull face had a visible crack that extend from the top right temple to the center of its forehead.

Fuyuki couldn't believe that Luffy had befriended the living dead until it turned to Luffy. "Yo ho, ho, ho…pardon us for arriving at such tardiness, Luffy," The skeleton Keronian spoke, adding to the horror, "but we ran into conflict with a bulldog that thought I was its new meal…SKULL JOKE! Yo ho, ho, ho…"

Luffy smiled before he too understood the 'humor' and laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, good joke, Brook! You are a walking pile of doggy treat!"

* * *

While everyone else sweat drop at the 'jokes' that had been passed between Luffy and the now-named Brook, Keroro was face with a dilemma. Right now his platoon were outnumber, outclassed, but also too exhausted to continue battling; but if they retreat to recuperate the 'intruders' will still be in possession of Lady Moa, who could become a potential hostage to draw them out and hostage doesn't usually live. Wow…some choice: battle a losing confrontation or lose a dear friend. Giroro and Dororo seem ready to go for the first option while Kululu and Tamama seem ready to support the second option. Keroro went with a third option… he dropped the Keroball.

"C-Caption sir, what are you doing?" Dororo question as Giroro remain speechless, undecided on whether to be confused or anger.

"You do realize that dropping your weapon is a sign of surrendering, right?" Kululu query as Tamama was, like Giroro, speechless.

"There is no way of winning this battle without endangering Lady Moa's life," Keroro sadly reason, "It over guys, we lost."

The last word struck the four like lightning. The Captain had said the most difficult word that soldiers could take. Natsumi and Fuyuki, who too had heard the reasoning, knew that the Sergeant was right and the rest seem to agree as well as each of them either dropped their weapons or dropped their gaze.

* * *

The 'intruders' must have heard it too as Luffy walked over to the platoon's captain. Was he going to finish them off?

"Hey," Luffy, surprisingly, grin at the deflated green Keronian, "No one really lost, pal. After all, we were just sparring…"

"GERO," Keroro exclaimed, startle. Everyone now eyed the ruby red Keronian. "YOU THOUGHT WE WERE 'SPARRING' THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"Well, yeah. I mean none of my friend has been going full throttle yet, so it's a spar, right?" Whoa…this is new. Luffy had just stated that he and his comrades didn't even try yet. Then again, not one of the 'intruders' were heavily breathing or sweating much and even Nami didn't look too shaken from the attack Dororo manage to inflict. No one realized this though.

"WE WERE REALLY TRYING TO KILL YOU THIS WHOLE TIME. YOU DID REALIZE THAT, RIGHT?"

"Yeah, but no one really got kill, right?"

"WHAT THE… WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?"

Luffy hesitated for a moment before his grin got even wider. To his friend, it was an all too familiar trademark smile. "Monkey D. Luffy," he introduce himself, as if he had done it many time, "Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

* * *

And...cut!!!

Sorry that it wasn't so exciting...I'm not really good at describing battle scenes so the chapter is shorter than the other. Don't worry, I'll get better at it, you'll see.

Next time there will be not one, but two chapters since the next two will mostly be about a little info about the Straw Hats and introduction to other Keroro Gunso's characters. Oh and if you're interested in seeing how Sanji's flirting may affect Natsumi, Moa, or even Koyuki go ahead and read the upcoming chapters.

In the meantime, **_please review_**!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Gathering

Disclaimer: No ownership to claim, except a keronian's description later on.

* * *

Chapter 04: The Gathering

* * *

Natsumi must be feeling a little awkward after most of her day was sum up in one word: bizarre. First off, her young brother Fuyuki brought home three strange Keronians only to be inform by the three that they were human once. Then the 'stupid frog' (Keroro) discover the new Keronians and order his platoon to obliterate them, believing that they were enemy aliens. After a short battle on the rooftop, where the three 'intruders' demonstrated that they were no push-over, the rest of the 'intruders' friends shows up, one more unusual after the next. Upon seeing that they were outnumbered in almost every way, Keroro had his platoon surrender in defeat. But instead of accepting the victory like a sore winner, the supposed leader of the 'intruders', Luffy, stated that the fight was nothing but a simple spar before telling them that they (the 'intruders') are pirates.

Now, Natsumi find herself sitting next to Fuyuki on one side and the ARMPIT Platoon (in this order closest to her: Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Kululu, Dororo, and the now conscious Lady Moa) on the other side of one of the living room's couch while the other, opposite to them, is occupy by the seven of the nine human-turn-Keronians.

They were all watching the ceiling where the large pale tan Keronian, Franky, and the long-nose sandy yellow Keronian, Usopp, was putting the final touches on repairing the holes created by Luffy back in Chapter Two. When the two were finish, the Hinata and the Platoon were in awe because the ceiling looks as if it hadn't been touch at all. The other strange Keronians, who called themselves 'the Straw Hat Pirates', smile as if this was common to them.

"There you have it," Franky finalize, "All the damages had been repair. You won't even remember it had been broken." Wow, talk about being very confident. Usopp seem to agree with the pale tan Keronian.

"Yeah, the only way anyone's going to know it was there is if you use X-ray vision," Usopp added.

"For one reason or another," Fuyuki intervene, "I know I have to believe you, since if I wasn't still looking at the spot right now, I might not have remember where the hole was exactly."

Now _that_ was a compliment.

* * *

After the two Keronian Pirates join their friends on the couch, Natsumi decide to do the explaining for her group. "Well now that the ceiling has been fixed," she began, "For those of you who doesn't already know, I'm Natsumi Hinata the eldest child…"

"Ah~, so this is the name of the great red angel of love I see before me~," Sanji declared as his eyes turn to hearts and began to do his strange dance over to Natsumi. He then clutches her hands before continue, "You are indeed suitable to bear the named of 'summer beauty', just as you are suited to capture my heart…"

(For those who aren't aware, Natsumi in Japanese means: Summer Beauty).

Normally Natsumi would have booted anyone that did _that_ to her, but this time the ink black Keronian downright scared the wits out of her. Most of the other sweat dropped at Sanji's approach. Before anyone could recover, however, Giroro press a large deadly bazooka into Sanji's head, glowing dangerously in red and black aura.

"**BACK…OFF…FROM…NATSUMI…YOU… PERVERT…"** Giroro growled lowly, sending shivers down almost everyone's spine. His face, by now, has become devilish sending even more shivers down almost everyone's spine. Sanji, whether it was from bravery or stupidity, glared back at Giroro still holding Natsumi's hands.

"_You_ back off, you walking landmine," Sanji stated before kicking the weapon away from his head. But before he could return his attention back to Natsumi…

"I don't mind you going after any other girls, BUT MAKING A MOVE ON NATSUMI-CHAN IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE," Nami snared…as she yank Sanji by the earlobes (or where there was suppose to be one), forcing Sanji to release Natsumi, before sending him crashing into the wall behind her.

Ouch…that has got to hurt.

* * *

Natsumi decide to forget that it had ever happen, though it will forever be one of her worse nightmares for years to come.

"Err…anyway, this is my young brother Fuyuki," she indicated Fuyuki, "He's an Occult freak, which means that like anything strange that happen." Fuyuki simply nodded as Natsumi continue to do the introduction. "The green stupid frog next to me is Keroro," Keroro made a small salute, "the one that was holding the bazooka is Giroro," Giroro grunted in responses, "the one eating candy over there is Tamama," Tamama continue eating without responding, "the one with the crazy glasses is Kululu," Kululu chuckle evilly with his hand over his mouth, "and the one that looks like an average human is Angol Moa…" Lady Moa smiled as Sanji advance at her.

"Whether you are in this form or the other, your beauty remained the same, as is my love for you," Sanji flirted, scaring the wits out of her. Keroro began to steam as Sanji try to flirt with his niece, while Tamama chuckle to himself evilly.

"Imbecile…" Zoro mumbled lowly. Sanji ear, however, still heard it as he stare angrily at Zoro.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME…?**" Sanji demanded his jaws now like sharks.

"Excuse me Natsumi," Robin spoke up, "but what about that blue one sulking over at the corner?" All eyes fell on Dororo. As Robin had described, he was indeed sulking over at the corner. He was face away from the group but everyone that knew him knew that he was crying as he mumbles some unreadable words.

"Oops… I forgot about him again," Natsumi stumble, realizing her mistake, "That's Dororo. He is usually ignored or forgotten by almost everyone around him and whenever that happens, he goes into Trauma State…"

"I see," Robin shown concern as she went over to the sadden Keronian, attempting to comfort him, "There, there…"

"Anyway," Natsumi continue, "The reason these frogs are here is…"

"…To invade Pekopon!" Keroro intervene, "Pekopon is the world where these human, or as we'd call them: Pekoponian, reside and it is our duty to take it over for our home planet, Keron…"

"Why?" Luffy question the Keronian leader. Keroro seems lost for words.

"Humph…does it really matter," Giroro interrupt, "we could've invaded it months ago if Captain Stupid-o had the temptation to do so." So in other words, Keroro really had no intention of invading. The Sergeant scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"T-That's right," Dororo, now somewhat back to reality, motion, "f-fortunately, he does pretty well when it comes to _saving_ it…"

"So he is much better at saving then invading, huh?" You got to admit that Luffy could see the big picture when it is simple enough.

"P-Pretty much, de gozaru…"

* * *

"So what's _your_ story?" Keroro question the Keronian Pirates. Fuyuki and the others were also curious to know.

"Huh," Luffy puzzle a bit before he realize what the question was about, "Oh, well, as I said before, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the captain…"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro," Zoro introduce himself, "I'm the crew's First Mate who was once a Pirate Hunter."

"I'm Nami," said Nami, "I'm the groups Navigator and had once been a Pirate-hating thief. My skill at predicting the weather is second to none."

"I'm the fearless Captain Usopp," the sandy yellow Keronian, Usopp, proclaim, "I was a popular pirate hero that once led an army of three thousand. I'm now the crew's popular sniper…"

"More like the coward wannabe pirate who is the king of liar and was a captain of three kids…" the ink black Keronian, Sanji, corrected as everyone laugh and Usopp grumble, "Anyway, I'm known as 'Black Leg' Sanji, the pirate chef. My cooking skills are world class and I'm currently looking for a mistress…" At the last remark, Sanji eyed Natsumi and Moa, frightening them, as Giroro, Nami, and Keroro began to steam.

"I'm Tony-Tony Chopper, but please do call me Chopper," the cinnamon brown Keronian, Chopper, stated, "I am…or, was…the reindeer pirate doctor of the group."

"A reindeer, a pirate, and a doctor," Fuyuki listed, "That is impressive…"

"Stupid, I'm not flatter by your annoying compliment…" snapped Chopper … as he started to dance, clearly showing otherwise.

"Mr. Doctor can't hide his true feeling," chuckle the crystal violet Keronian, "I'm Nico Robin, but you can just call me Robin. I'm an archeologist who was an enemy turn new leaf."

"I'm Franky," the large pale tan Keronian voices, doing a pose, "I'm them crew's super ship carpenter. I can fix any broken craftsmanship if you give me time…"

"…And I'm 'All Dead Bone' or 'Humming' Brook," spoke the tall skeleton Keronian, "The pirate gentleman skeleton and the crew's musician. I can play anything as long as it is an instrument. It is all music to my ears, although I have no ears…SKULL JOKE! Yo, ho, ho, ho…"

* * *

"Uh…Okay," No one had got the joke, if you are wondering, except laughing Luffy.

"Anyway," Nami voice, "We are all part of the crew known as the Straw Hats Pirates, a crew of easy-goers who usually party or get into trouble. As you probably already notice, we girl, me and Robin-san, are the only mentally sane members of this bizarre group…"

"HEY," Zoro, Usopp, and Franky complained, "WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"So you all were once humans, somewhat, correct?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah," Nami replied, before eying her crewmates, "More or less. That reminds me of something…" Nami then grab a nearby cloth and handed to Robin, who became confused.

"And what is this for, Miss Navigator?" Robin took the cloth anyhow.

Nami sighed in frustration. "Robin-san, in case you haven't notice yet: _you're naked_!" That got Robin to raise her eyebrows. She then looked over to Sanji, who seems to have just noticed as well. A heart had already replaced his visible eyes as he began to drool. He and Brook (somehow) were beginning to nosebleed as the rest of the crew (except for immature Luffy) respectively turned their heads away when they realize. Robin chuckle at the sight, surprisingly.

"Well, I don't think it is a big deal since our bodies looks almost the same now…however, I'll cover up so to not give Mr. Cook and Mr. Skeleton the wrong idea…"

'_Damn it,'_ thought Sanji and Brook as Robin cover her 'privacy'.

* * *

The Hinata Children and the ARMPIT Platoon look on as if this was something not natural. Fuyuki had a few questions that had been nagging since the rooftop battle. "Say, can you all explain how you are able to fight like that back up there?"

Luffy realize that Fuyuki was referring to the strange ability he had seen. Fuyuki didn't realize that there more to it.

"I guess we should explain about our ability," his crew looked at him before they too got the message, "You see, from where we come from, there are special type of fruits called Devil Fruit that gives you special powers…in return to never be able swim again. When I was seven, I ate one call the Gum-Gum Fruit that gave me the power to be like rubber."

"Wow Luffy, I didn't think that you can explain it that well considering…never mind," Zoro decided it was best not to push the smart subject, "My background in fighting naturally is swordsmanship. I practice Santouryu, or 'three sword style'. After some intense training, I manage to prefect my skill to cut even metal."

"My fighting strength comes from the Climate Tact Usopp made for me," Nami held up her pikestaff, "The three functions it has: Cold Orb, Heat Orb, and Thunder Orb, along with my knowledge of weather, allows me to use the weather as weapons."

"My fighting style is pathetic, to be honest," Usopp admitted, knowing the other would just wreak his lies, "So I either use trickeries and my Kabuto to help me." He held up his long slingshot.

"A chef must not damage his hands: the chef's main and important tool," Sanji explained, "So I only use my kicks in battles. That is why I was called 'Black Leg' Sanji. My kicks are as strong as the taste of my recipes."

"I am a reindeer that ate a Devil Fruit called the Human-Human Fruit," Chopper started, "With it, not only am I able to understand both humans and animals, but also can transform from reindeer to human or in-between."

"When I was very young I ate the Devil Fruit call the Hana-Hana Fruit," Robin quote, "You already know what it can do…"

"When I was young, my body was run over by a Sea Train, a locomotive that travels on the sea," Franky inform, "I survive, apparently, but my body was badly damage, so I reconstruct my body with the metal pieces on an abandon boat I surface on. Now I'm a super cyborg…except my back since I couldn't reach my back."

"More than Fifty years ago, I ate a Devil Fruit called the Yomi-Yomi Fruit," Brook voice, "About Fifty year ago; my pirate crew and I were killed by a powerful enemy pirate in a sea of fog. That was when the fruit's power activates and brought my soul back from the netherworld. Unfortunately, my soul got lost in the sea of fog for one year before I manage to find my body, which had turn into a bone. Alas, I became a real walking corpse with nothing but my firmly rooted Afro. Yo, ho, ho, ho…"

* * *

Wow…the information given to the Hinata children and the ARMPIT Platoon was breathtaking, unbelievable, or downright interesting. Fuyuki realizes that most of them had gone through a lot to get this strong, some has been personal. That's when a when Luffy's stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry," Luffy stated casually cause everyone to anime faint.

"Typical…" Nami began…as her stomach also began to growl, "…OK, this is embarrassing…" She shouldn't be, as everyone's stomach growl in need to be fed.

"Well, since we're all hungry," Sanji quote as he heads to the kitchen, "I'll see what I can fix up…"

Natsumi eyed him suspiciously, before turning to Nami. "Are you sure that he can cook, even now…?"

Before Nami can reply, Zoro spoke up. "Don't worry; if that rotten cook can cook for Luffy, then he can cook for a whole country."

* * *

Zoro was right about Sanji being able to cook and Sanji wasn't joking when he mention that his skills are 'world class'. With the few ingredient found in the Hinata's Fridge, Sanji was able to make a fancy restaurant family meal that leaves even the Iron Chefs in the dust (No offence Iron Chefs' fans). Natsumi, Fuyuki, and the entire ARMPIT Platoon took their time to savor the foods, but couldn't really since Luffy was acting like he was the only being fed.

"T-This most scrumptious meal I ever tasted in my whole life," Natsumi manage to compliment.

"Of course, my cooking should always be superb to feed my lovely ladies," Sanji went 'flirty' again as Lady Moa and Natsumi became petrify before Nami yank him the earlobes again.

"Sanji," Nami growl, as she tossed him aside, "Get back to the kitchen where you belong…"

"Y-Yes, Nami-san," Sanji voice as he got back to feet quickly as if he did suffer from any pain.

"Is he always likes this," Natsumi questioned, wanting to know.

"Unfortunately," Nami sigh before a sudden memory made her smile, "but that makes him the perfect slave as well."

"Is he really?"

"Oh yeah, he'll serve you like a princess, with no boundaries include."

Now Natsumi got interested. "So, if I told him to go kick the crap out the stupid frog, will he do it?"

Keroro nearly choked on his food at Natsumi's example. He then looked worryingly at Nami, hoping that it wasn't true. Unfortunately, Nami continuous smile didn't help. It got even worse when she gave him a sly look. "Try him and see."

Natsumi gave it a thought before glancing over to Keroro with an eerie smirk. Keroro saw this and swallow a lump down his throat. "Oh Sanji~…"

The ink black was at her side almost instantly. "You called, my princess of summer?"

"…Would you please give the green stupid frog with the yellow star a new one?"

Before Keroro could react, Sanji's black boot came in contact with his face sending him to the ground. Nami and Natsumi broke down in laughter while the rest sweat drop as they watch Keroro getting his inside kicked out of him. "I'll tell you now," Usopp voice, "I'm not going to get on either of those girls' bad side."

* * *

After they were all done eating dinner and Keroro ran out of places not bruise, everyone decided to turn in for the day. While the boys slept in Keroro's quarter, both Nami and Robin were invited to sleep in Natsumi's room.

"So while Keroro, Lady Moa, and Kululu stay resting inside," Nami reviewed as she sets up both her and Robin's sleeping bag, "Giroro sleeps outside in the backyard, while both Dororo and Tamama live elsewhere?"

"Yeah," Natsumi confirmed, "Dororo lives with a friend of mine, Koyuki, while Tamama lives with Fuyuki's billionaire friend, Momoka…"

"Oh~…Fuyuki has a 'billionaire' friend?" Nami chimed as her eyes turn into Belis (her world's currency). Natsumi observe her Keronian friend half curious and half worry.

"N-Nami, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about her, Miss Summer," Robin, who just entered the room, reassures her, "Miss Navigator just love the sound of money…"

"Oh," Natsumi nodded in understanding, "I see. But Robin, why are you calling me 'Miss Summer'?"

Robin smiled. "It's a habit for me…" Natsumi nodded now understanding her 'naming game' as she turned off the light in her room for a nice long rest from a bizarre day.

* * *

Fuyuki was still up in his own room, heavily thinking about the new friends he just made today. He was pondering about how and why the Straw Hats were turn to Keronians. Could it be that some unknown force was behind this? Was there a purpose for them to be here? Was it going to change his life?

"Why do I get the feeling something big was going to happen because they're here?" That was some question. Still, like all creature, sleepiness eventually works his magic on him. That was when his dream kicks in.

* * *

In the dream, he witnesses the world around him turning upside-down. The Volcanoes erupted unnaturally, the weather was chaotic as it constantly kept changing, and the earth shook as it was shifted out of place. People were running around him, trying to find a safe haven in this chaos. Before long, he was the only human left as a dark figure appears before him. As it got closer, Fuyuki saw that it was a tall man, about thirty-to-forty years old. He had a short ocean-blue hair and a mustache that stretches across his face. He wore what looks like a red long Navy Captain coat. Though his eyes were hidden in shadows, he seems to be happy as he grinned at Fuyuki. Fuyuki then notice two deep reddish puncture in his chest. Could it be…?

"A-Are you already dead, sir," Fuyuki hypothesize.

The man's grin widen, if it were possible. "Yes~," he confirmed in a low godly voice. For some reason, despite the huge presence that seems to leak out of him, Fuyuki didn't feel threaten by him. Still, he had to know what was going on around him.

"Could you tell me what had happen here?"

At that, the man's grin seems to have dipped a bit as he answered. "What you saw happen to this place is a precursor to an event that will take place in the not-too-distant future of your world~."

Fuyuki was startle as he looked at his surroundings again. "H-How…?"

"That, I can not say or guess~," the man spoke as if he knew what was to asked of, "but I came here to allow you to see the outcome if the event that were to follow were not prevented~."

"You mean you are showing me something that can be prevented?"

"Indeed~. And you are among a few other that can stop it~."

"M-Me," Fuyuki stumble as the stranger gave a slow nod, "But…"

"In short time, the causer of this catastrophe will arrive and a short time afterward, if it was not stopped, all of this will happen~."

Suddenly, something hit Fuyuki in the back. It was strong enough to make him cough blood. Wait a minute…you can't get hurt in dreams, can you? Anyway, Fuyuki turn around to see a horrendous looking Keronian with bloodstain eyes. Its grayish flesh looks as if it was decaying, as its body was cover with pieces of other creature, taken from its fallen victim. Its right hand has claws that glow eerily red and its left was replaced with a Scythe Blade. Its face was cover with a bony white skull.

The Keronian was with a bunch of others that looks a lot like it but waiting out of range. Fuyuki was frightened out of his right mind as the creature came closer to make a more appeal attack. That was when the man step in-between him and the Keronian. He glared at the creature, still smiling. The creatures immediately back off, as if they knew that the man had a good reason not to be scared of them…at the moment.

"W-W-What are they?"

"These are creature that will be one of the causer of the disaster~. But not the actual causer~…" There were more?

"…Not the actual causer…?"

As if on cue, other creature showed up all around him. Most were too shadowy to identify, but there were two in particular that Fuyuki dreadfully recognize.

One was a white Keronian with sharp light-blue eyes and a red 'X' on its forehead. There were a three other behind it that looks similar except for a different insignia: a green triangle, a blue square, and a yellow circle.

The other was a girl with crimson eyes and long silver hair that reached even her legs. She wore a short white dress with detached sleeves, exposing her pale shoulders and long white boots that reached past her knees. There was a black column crossing throughout the center of her dress, a golden Y emblem carved throughout it. She had soft facial features, in spite of her presence by itself somehow emanating some disturbing aura. A white ring floated around her body, at chest height, and a black cape was attached to it.

"…T-That's Kiruru and Kiru-Y," Fuyuki exclaimed in disbelief. He had thought that the Sergeant and his platoon had either seal or destroyed the two some time ago. The fact that they present meant it didn't stay that way.

"That's right~," the man confirmed, "The true causer will summon some of your worse enemies from before as well~."

"Where is he/she, then?"

"Unfortunately my power can only show you so much~."

Fuyuki looked at the surrounding, doubts were beginning to get the better of him as more and more shadowy figures appear. There were at least a thousand of them by now. "You expect me and the Sergeant to overcome these all of creature and stop the true causer?"

"I believe so~…"

"I hate to tell you this, but there is no way the Sergeant and I can handle all of them…"

The man laugh at the comment as the creature around them slowly approaches. "That is why is why some people from my world had been sent to your world not too long ago~…"

Fuyuki eyed him confusedly before he understood. "You mean the Straw Hat Pirates? They're from your world?"

The man turns to him fully, while the surrounding creatures closed in a little faster. "Correct, a greater power had sent them to assist you~. Only then, will they be sent back from once they came~."

"But will they really help us?"

"Well~…let's just say that the Captain had a knack for getting into trouble for his friends~…"

Although the surrounding creatures were only a few feet from both him and man by now, Fuyuki didn't seem to notice or be afraid. Plus, this man had gone to great length to warn him, but the questions he had and ask all sound somewhat rude. The man, however, didn't seem to mind.

"…Is this real or is it all happening in my head?"

The man beam at him, despite the dangerous situation they were in. "Of course this is all happening in your head, but what make you believe that means it isn't real~?"

That's a good point. Fuyuki would have laughed but there was still one more question he had to ask. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, the surrounding creatures jump, apparently not wanting to be ignored any longer. As they descend upon them, the man placed his hands on Fuyuki's shoulders. The strong grips gave off a warm feeling, despite being dead. He had large grin on his face as he answered: "Gol D. Roger, the decease captain of the Roger Pirate~…King of the Pirates~…"

* * *

Fuyuki jerk awake as he hear himself hyperventilated. He was sweating all over as he tries to calm himself down. He looked at the clock, which read 6:59 A.M.

"Was it all a nightmare after all?"

That was when he felt something slimy on his mouth. His hand touches his mouth to investigate and discover that the mouth was cover with warm red liquid…blood. As he wiped it off with a nearby handkerchief, he felt the warmest of strong hands had remained on his shoulder. Could the blood have come from the disgust-looking Keronian's sneak-attack? Could the warmness on his shoulder was from the Gold Roger's firm grip? Fuyuki believes so.

"…It wasn't a nightmare or a dream…"

* * *

Kiru-Y is Z2 own creation that I borrow from; go check out his KeroGirl story.

While Gol. D Roger spoke a line from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

And wait don't stop reading yet, check out the next chapter where I'm introducing three more character from Keroro Gunso's world. Hint: a radio host, Natsumi's green friend, and the general of the house.


	6. Chapter 5: The Delinquent, the General,

Disclaimer: This will be my last disclaimer for a while, at least until one of my own creation comes in.

Luffy: Who is it?

Me: Not telling...

Keroro: OH COME ON~!

Me: If you two don't shut up, I'm going to leave both of you out in the next chapter!

Luffy & Keroro: WHAT~!

Me: Just kidding. Anyway on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 05: The Delinquent, the General, and the Ninja Debut

* * *

After he brushes his teeth, Fuyuki made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. The way he had heard, Sanji's morning meal tasted better than most of his other cooked meals, maybe because breakfast is the most important meal of the day. As he enters the kitchen room, however, he saw something interesting instead…

"I…I don't know what you're talking about Sanji. You got the wrong guy…" Luffy stumble over his words, he was sweating like he had just exercising pretty hard.

Natsumi and Sanji glared at him, not believing a word Luffy had said. First off, he was clearly trying to avoid eye contact by facing away.

"Yeah right, look at us when we're talking to you," Sanji order as he force Luffy's face in Natsumi and his direction.

"Yesterday," Natsumi started, "Sanji cooked up half of the food found in the refrigerator and when we all went to sleep the fridge was still half full. How is it that in one night, the entire fridge became empty?"

It was a food issue. Despite the grilling from Sanji _and_ Natsumi, Luffy wanted to stick with his claim. "I'm telling you, I don't know…" Dude…that is not what your face is saying.

Natsumi felt like they weren't going to get anywhere until Sanji decide to try a different approach.

"Hey Luffy," Sanji began, "is that some crumbs on your cheeks?"

"HUH," Luffy exclaimed as try to get the 'crumbs' off of him, "WHAT CRUMBS…? I DIDN'T REMEMBER THAT THERE WAS ANY BREAD IN THE FRIDGE WHEN I SNACKED LAST NIGHT. I-"

A kick from Sanji sent him flying to the wall behind him. "IT _WAS_ YOU!"

Natsumi sigh, satisfy that they got him but still steaming. "It's a good thing that he's a simpleton," That was when she notices Fuyuki, "Morning, Fuyuki!"

"No breakfast this morning, huh Natsumi?" Fuyuki eyed the knocked out Keronian.

"Not quite," Natsumi answered, startling Fuyuki, "I'm planning to take Nami with me to the market to get some needed ingredients for breakfast."

Fuyuki smiled, thinking it a great idea until he remembers something _really_ important. "You can't do that, Natsumi! She doesn't have Anti-Barrier, remember…"

"I don't think that will be a problem, Fuyuki," Nami, who was watching the interrogation with the rest of her crew and Hinata's house alien, intervened. She held up what looks like a small red star to show it to Fuyuki, who was flabbergasted by the object.

"T-Those are…"

"Yep, we all got one until Kululu finish our own…"

"Kululu…? H-How…?"

Nami eyed her unconscious captain, half coldly and half grateful. "It was all his doing, mostly…"

_

* * *

_

Flashback: A couple of minutes ago…

* * *

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO OUT SIDE?" Luffy question in shocked._

"_IT NOT MY FAULT, LUFFY," Keroro explained, "IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH FOR YOU AND ALL THOSE AROUND YOU! WE JUST CAN'T BE SEEN BY THE RESIDENT OF THIS PLANET…"_

"_Why is that so, Mr. Green," Robin question._

"_Because," Giroro decided to answer, "The planet had no idea that we exist. If we are to so much as been seen, panorama will break out. Not only will the invasion will collapse, but those closest to us will be caught in the crossfire as well."_

"_You mean Natsumi-chan can get hurt or worse?" Nami began to worry._

_Giroro sighed in dismay. "Yeah…"_

"_Wait hold on," Usopp voiced, "Then how can you guys invade without being discover?"_

_That was when Kululu decide to jump in. "Well, one way to do so is through Anti-Barrier…"_

_Question marks appeared over the Straw Hats' heads. "A-Anti-"_

"_When we turn the ranking mark on our cap, we can't be seen and/or heard by anyone we choose. It's common sense when living on an alien planet…Ku, Ku, Ku…"_

"_CAN IT REALLY?" Luffy's eye began to sparkle like stars as the other sweat drop._

_That was when Giroro turn the mark on his cap a total 180. Barely a second later, he disappear which startle the Straw Hats. He then reappear, but was covered in a shiny aurora. "This is how we look when we allow someone to see us," Giroro explain as turn the rank mark 180 in reverse, causing the silhouette aurora to disappear._

"_THAT'S SO COOL! CAN I GET ONE?"_

"_Well I could make you one while you all use our spare ones," Kululu chimed, "But I don't feel like I want to…Ku, Ku, Ku,"_

_All eyes, excepted Luffy and Robin's, twitch as they said, in unison, "W-What a jerk…"_

_That was when Luffy went over to Nami and grabbed something from her. It was a small sack that seems to contain many coins. "W-WHAT…HEY LUFFY," Nami exclaimed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY…?"_

_Luffy wander back to Kululu and pulled from the bag nine golden coins. "Will this get us each a badge of our liking?" Luffy questioned._

_Kululu's eye locked on to the shiny golden coins with tremendous greed. They were each 98% pure gold, each coin can give Kululu ten thousand grand at least. His glasses had already displayed Yen symbol. "Give me eighteen of those, and I'll make them to your liking in a week time." Kululu quickly voice, as Luffy pulled nine more coins out. However, as Kululu aim to take the coins…_

"_Wait a minute," Luffy quickly yank the coins away, "How long will it actually take to make these things with no tricks and other junks involve?"_

_Kululu, if not everyone, looked at him in surprise. "Err…well, if that's how you want it, it will take an extra week…"_

"_Make it a week still and I'll throw in nine more, but if they come out imperfect I'll reduce one coin for every mess up badge. Take it or leave it." If their last expression was surprise, they now display shock. Luffy was actually bargaining with Kululu, and landing on top. Kululu remained silent for some time, probably trying to find a way around it. Apparently, he had failed to do so when he sighed in defeat._

"_Man you're good…fine deal," Kululu finalize as he hurry back to his lab to start on the badges. Everyone, meantime, stared at Luffy in amazement. Nami was upset with Luffy using her Beli, but was overall glad that he did waste much as well. Heck, it was only twenty-seven Beli, to her that was cheap for something that important._

"_Luffy…where did you get that bargaining skills from?" Usopp asked._

_Luffy grinned as he explained, eying Nami as he did, "I got it from watching Nami rip either you or Zoro off."_

_Nami blushed at being the one responsible for Luffy's negotiation skill while Zoro palmed his face in dismay. "Should have seen that coming," Zoro grunt._

_

* * *

_

End Flashback…

* * *

Fuyuki sweat drop as the flashback draw to a closed. According to the story, not only was Luffy smarter than he looks, but also that Nami had the tendency to rip gullible people off for her own profits. Well, at least he now knows to keep quiet about his allowances.

"In the meantime," Nami continue, "Until Kululu is finish, we'll be using these spares as a way to get around."

"I…I see…" Fuyuki manage to reply. He was still stunned about both the flashback and dream he had last night.

"And since we're going out, we'll pick up some leather for some more appropriate clothes as well," Nami added looking down at the apron that she still wearing.

"Make sure you get lots and lots of meat, OK," Luffy, now conscious, mention.

"You should also find some locks, chains, and mousetraps while you're at it," Usopp voice, confusing Natsumi.

"Why do we need all of those," Natsumi issue. Usopp and the rest of the Straw Hats glance at their captain.

"Trust me, if you don't want to make thirty-five trips to the market in one week, you'll do just that."

Natsumi and Fuyuki sweat drop at the response. Apparently, the Captain also had the tendency to suck their ship dry countless of times and his crew knew it.

* * *

"Thanks for buying me some of those Tangerine for me Natsumi-chan," Nami thanked, eating a piece of her fruit, as she walk side-by-side with Natsumi on their way to the next destination.

In order to avoid any suspicion, they decided to follow a pattern between shopping for food and shopping necessity. They had already picked up most of the grocery (with tons of meat included) and a few leathers for both Nami and Robin's new dress. Now they are on way to find the thing to keep Luffy out of the fridge.

"Hey, don't forget that you're the one paying for everything we're buying," Natsumi reminded, "I'm just the one that picks the food…"

"Natsumi-chan, keep this in mind that if you thank me, then you'll have to thank _that_ jerk since he was the one who turn the Belis I had into your currency…"

"Oh _right~_, who would want to be force to thank _him_…?"

* * *

Back at the Hinata Residence, Kululu sneezed for no apparent reason.

* * *

"So the last thing we need is the 'refrigerator's securities' and we're home free!"

"That's right; I'm getting tried of dragging all of this around, even with the weather ominously calmed today."

That was when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Whether it is in land, sea, or sky a calm day can never last," The two whip their head around to find a grown teen boy with sliver hair. He wore what looks like a motorcyclist's black jacket complete with sliver buttons and baggy gray pants. Although he was displaying calm and friendly tone, his face looks like a mixture of intelligence, boredom, and…sadness? "Hey Natsumi, how you been?"

Natsumi blush greatly, as Nami notice. "Saburo-senpai…!"

Saburo grinned, before he looked down at the female sky blue Keronian. Wait…he couldn't possibly see her, right? "So, you're Natsumi's new friend, I presume?" Apparently, he can see her.

Natsumi turn to Nami. "Don't worry Nami; he's one of the few people who know about the stupid frogs."

Nami eyed from Saburo to Natsumi before decide to just play along.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you," she began, "My name is Nami. I'm currently living with Natsumi-chan." She made a quick bow.

Saburo observe the strange Keronian. She was still the wearing the apron and wasn't covering her orange hair, which wasn't like an Afro. That when he spoke, smiling, "You used to be human before, right?"

Both Nami and Natsumi jumped a bit. How did he know? "Err…yes I was," Nami replied, "But how…?"

"Well, I just have the feeling that you were more than meets the eye."

"Uh…okay," Nami wasn't sure if the boy was serious about her question. That was when Saburo redirect his attention to Natsumi.

"So," Saburo started, "What were you up to today?"

Natsumi blush a little more at being address. "W-W-Well, I was going to find some mousetraps, chains, and locks to keep our foods from being stolen by another one of our guest. He tends to eat everything."

The excuse sound a bit corny, but Saburo, somehow, knew it was true. "I think I can help you there."

He then pulled out a strange-looking pen and three sheets of paper and began to draw. Nami didn't know how to react as Saburo finished and put the papers into one of the spare bag they were carrying. A few seconds latter, there were a loud POOF and the bag was now filled with just what they need: chains, locks, and plenty of mousetraps. Nami was speechless at what had just occurred.

"W-Wow, Saburo-senpai, thanks," Natsumi praised.

"No problem," Saburo grinned, "Well, I got to go now. I'll see you two later." With that, he went off.

* * *

"Natsumi-chan," Nami spoke ten seconds later, "How did he do what he just did?"

She turned to Natsumi, only to find that she was in a daze. Her face was still a bit red as she stared at the spot Saburo had been. She must be daydreaming as Nami try to get her attention again, "…_Natsumi-chan_…" No luck still, so Nami decide to raise her voice, "_NATSUMI-CHAN_!"

"HUH…WHAT…" Natsumi finally snapped out, "Oh, sorry about that Nami. What were you saying?"

That was when something clicked in Nami's mind as she grinned slyly. "_Oh~_, so _that_ is your boy in shiny armor…"

Natsumi blush a bit more. "Err…well, yeah. That's him."

"I could see why…"

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"I won't tell if you won't…" Natsumi sigh in relief as Nami continue, "…so as I was saying, how did do what he just did?"

"What, this…?" Natsumi indicate the bag with the chains, locks, and mousetraps at which Nami nodded, "Well, Saburo was using his Reality Pen. The pen allows him to bring anything he draws to life."

"Really, where on earth did he get something like that from?"

Natsumi laugh uncomfortably. "He got it from his alien partner: Kululu."

"WHAT…? He's partner up with _that_ jerk? Why?"

Natsumi shrugged. "Who knows? But they seem to get along pretty well. Anyway, since we got everything we need, let's head home…" Nami still had a bunch of other question to ask, but decide that it was probably best not to know the answer. Suddenly, she notices the quick change in the weather: a raise in humidity. Quickly as her short legs can muster, Nami dragged Natsumi under a store shade.

"HEY," Natsumi complained, "what was that for?"

Nami held up her hands as she eyed the sky, now suddenly darken with clouds. "Three…" Nami counted, "Two…One…"

Suddenly a downpour of icy rain came down…hard! Natsumi was startle by the sudden downpour, as she watched other people looking for cover from the surprise drizzle. _'That could have been me out there,'_ she thought.

"Three…" Nami started to count again, "Two…One…"

The rain abruptly halted the downpour. Everyone eye the sky curiously. The rain had gone as fast as it had come. Natsumi looked down at the sky blue Keronian, confusingly. "How did you know when the rain was going to start and stop?" Natsumi had notice the female's counting.

Nami beamed at Natsumi as she replied, "When I was young, I practice my senses to 'read' the atmosphere. I can now predict any upcoming normal weather or weather phenomenon that will occur even an hour before it happen with deadly accuracy. It's a useful technique when sailing on the Grand Line."

Natsumi was both impress and happy that Nami had gain a useful and unusual technique. Wait…the 'Grand Line'…what was that? "What's the 'Grand Line'?" Natsumi question as they made their way home.

Nami hesitated. "Well…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a motorcycle had driven up in front of the Hinata House. Since, at the moment, the helmet was still on, the only think that can clear about the person was that the person was a grown, highly developed female. After the motorcyclists parked her vehicle in the front yard, she finally took off helmet reviewing a mature, glasses wearing face with a black, ponytail hair.

"Whew," she sighed, "Home never seem to be more appealing." She lives here? Could that mean…? "I bet the Fuyuki and Natsumi miss me since I've been away at work for so long…"

Yep, that confirms it. This person was none other then 'General' Aki Hinata, head of the Hinata Household and mother of both Fuyuki and Natsumi. For those who don't know, she is a Manga Editor who is so into her work that she could be away for a month at the most. Her current age is…

"Nah uh, don't give that away now…" Err…sorry. Anyway, she now enters the house, expecting to see Fuyuki, Natsumi, or Keroro. Instead, she came face-to-face with both Luffy and Sanji (Sanji was chasing Luffy for a really silly reason).

"Oh hello there," Aki greeted, "Are you two new friends of Kero-chan?"

"Why, yes we are, Miss Attractive," Sanji began flirt, "Although I don't mind making friend with you too~."

That's when Fuyuki came from around the corner, spotting Aki. "Oh, hi Mom," he greeted.

"EHH," Both Luffy and Sanji cried as they anime popeyed while their jaws reaching as far the ground, "THIS IS YOUR MOM?"

"That's right," the women confirmed with a smile as she bend down and extended her hand, "Aki Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Before Luffy could shake with her, though, Sanji roughly shoved him aside as he took her hand.

"…And I'm 'Black Leg' Sanji," Sanji cooed, "and I wish to be next husband…" Apparently, someone told him that Aki was a single.

Aki blinked at the strange proposal, unsure how to react. She didn't need to…

"SANJI, DON'T GO TAKING FUYUKI'S MOM!" Luffy order as he pounded Sanji on the head. Keep in mind: Luffy _pounded_ him, not _anime pound_ him. Sanji was out like a light before he knew what hit him; a large goose egg was sizzling on his head from the impact.

"Err…don't mind him, mom," Fuyuki nervously apologize, "Sanji has the tendency to fall for any pretty girls, despite who they are or what they do…"

"I-I see, interesting," Aki stated. Anyone who knew her probably could tell that she was trying to some how turn all of this into a Manga somehow. "So, what is their story?"

* * *

"No way," Natsumi exclaimed, "There's such an ocean in your world?" She and Nami were still walking, still heading for home.

"That right," Nami confirmed, "as I have told you, my world is cover by mostly ocean. There are four main oceans where normal people prefer to travel on: The North, South, West, and East Sea. They were divided by either the large main land that travels the full length of the world, the Red Line, or the 'Pirates Graveyard' ocean that run perpendicular to the Red Line known as the Grand Line."

"This world sound like the perfect place for pirate wannabe…"

"It is, unfortunately."

"So, why is the Grand Line called the 'Pirates Graveyard'?"

"Like I said, the Grand Line is the most violent and unpredictable of all of the oceans. There are three main reasons why it is rightfully considered such…"

"If it's so dangerous, why don't people just leave when they can't take it anymore…?"

"Ah~, that is the very first reason why the Grand Line is deadly. On either side of the ocean are two parallel minor oceans, both called the Calm Belt. In either one of these ocean, not only are there are no wind to blow ships' sails, but it's also known as the 'Seakings' Breading Ground' where giant sea monster, some bigger than even island, constantly gather and destroy any ship that is unfortunate enough to enter."

* * *

Natsumi shivered at the mention of how big one of these 'Seakings' can be. "And that is only one of the reasons?"

"Yeah, the second reason is the Grand Line's environment itself. Each island within the Grand Line has its own magnetic field that causes unnatural changes that affect the island and the sudden change in the weather in a split second as well. One minute it could be calm as a noon breeze, the next a hurricane that makes you fight for your life. Also, since the Grand Line's islands all have its own magnetic field, ordinary compass become total useless to help guide sailors through the ocean…"

"Than how can you find your way?"

"With this," she held up her left hand to show the strange compass, "It is called a Log Post. It can read the very magnetic field that reside on each island and point to it. Each time, it will take some time to find the next island, whether it will be in a matter of days or even a whole year."

"I see," Natsumi now begins to see why no one in their right mind tempt fate in this ocean, "so what the last reason?"

"The last reason is the most terrible of all…"

"Worse than the first two reason? Is that even possible?"

"It is possible. Despite being called the 'Pirates Graveyard', the Grand Line is fill with hundred, if not thousand, of pirates. Those lucky enough to surpass the first two reason becomes some the most powerful force in the world. Some becomes so great or terrible that the mere mention of their names send shivers down people's spine. Not only that but the Grand Line is fill with more people like Luffy, Chopper, Robin, or Brook and each one has their own special power that can be as peaceful as understanding animals to something as destructive as the power to destroy the world altogether…"

* * *

Natsumi stiffen a bit. _'There could be more people like Luffy, only with more powerful ability that can…GULP…destroy the world?'_ Natsumi thought,_ 'that __**is**__ an even worse reason than the first two reasons…'_ "Oh wow~," Natsumi sighed, "I can't believe there are people stupid enough to enter this sea of death…"

Nami chuckled nervously before adding: "I guess that make me a stupid one…"

Natsumi looked at Nami with widen eyes. "You mean _you guys_ were traveling the Grand Line?"

"That's correct."

"B-But why…?"

"It is the same reason why so many pirates are born each day and why they are willing to go to the Grand Line," Nami sigh a bit and then stared off into the distance before she continue, "Twenty years ago, all the wealth of the world, all the fame one can only dream of, and all the power the world had to offer belong to one man that every child knows, admired, or fear at an early age. He too had traveled the Grand Line, but unlike others, he had fully conquered it by reaching the end of the Grand Line, marked by the legendary island: Raftel. He was the King of the Pirates: Gold Roger. Before he was executed in his hometown, these were the last dying words he said: _My fortune is yours for the taking…but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I had own in ONE PIECE_. Ever since pirates from all over the world headed for the Grand Line in search for One Piece, believe to be hidden at the legendary island, the treasure that will make their dreams come true. And thus with those dying world, the Great Pirate Era begins."

* * *

Natsumi was awestruck by what Nami had told.

Basically, this man, Gold Roger, had everything one had dreamed of and as he passes away he verbally started an age where people grow up wishing to obtain the title and fortune of the dead Pirate King and believe that the only way to do it was to head to the 'Pirates Graveyard'. To sacrifice everything you had for everything in the world seem like a fair trade even if it means facing the Grand Line.

"Wow…"

"Luffy also wanted to be the Pirate King. It is his dream. But he is also willing to help us obtain our dreams even if cost his. He believes that our dreams will be accomplished and thus we believe his will as well. That is probably why we are will to follow him…even though he always gets us in trouble."

By now, they had finally reached the gate to the Hinata Household. "Let's continue this inside," Natsumi suggest, "I'm sure Fuyuki will be even more interest in the information as I am. He'll probably be begging for more." Nami laugh at the 'joke', even though it may be true. As they enter the house, they didn't notice that a shadowy figure was watching them from a tree not too far away.

* * *

"…And that pretty much it, Mom," Fuyuki concluded.

He had just finished debrief his Mom about the situation that transpired the previous day. They, along with the Straw Hat Pirates and Keroro, were talking in the same room. By now, Aki had met ever-single member of the Straw Hat Pirates (except Nami, for now) while sparkles had already filled her eye.

"This is all amazing," exclaimed Aki, "I never thought that you are all pirates from another world. Which reminds me…aren't you all a little freaked out about coming to another world?"

Luffy hiccupped. "Well, not really…"

"Oh…and why is that so?"

Luffy looked at the rest of his crewmates who seem to wondering the same thing. They couldn't really tell Aki and Fuyuki that they had either gone to nor had visitors from another world before. Usopp decided to push his luck to dodge the question, "We've seen weirder stuff…"

"Um…Ok," Aki hummed, "But still think this will make a great Manga. Maybe Eiichiro Oda can write your story…"

"Fuyuki~," a called came from the hallway, "We're home~…"

"Ah, Natsumi~," Fuyuki called back, "We're in the kitchen~…"

Hearing Fuyuki, Natsumi and Nami enter the kitchen room, where Sanji was waiting. "My two graceful fairy of nature, shall I carry those burden upon your shoulder for you?" Sanji flirted.

"Err…yeah~. Could you please take them to where they belong," Natsumi then handed the bags to Sanji, who gratefully accepted them.

"Anything for you my sweet," And with that, he sped off. That's when both Nami and Aki spotted each other.

"Ah~," Aki spoke up, "You must be Nami the Navigator, am I right?"

Nami was flabbergasted but decide to answer. "Err…that's right. Who may you be?"

Natsumi heard the conversation and turn to find… "M-MOM…?"

Nami turn to her in surprise. "EHH…THIS IS YOUR MOM, NATSUMI-CHAN? SHE LOOKS _SO_ YOUNG!" Natsumi nervously laughed, guilty for not informing Nami sooner.

Suddenly, both Zoro and Luffy sensed something behind Natsumi. Usopp felt it too as he aimed his Slingshot…in Natsumi direction! "DUCK," he orders. Hearing, and seeing, Usopp, Natsumi dived out of the way as Usopp shot what looks like a large white orb, "QUICK-DRY GLUE STAR!"

The orb zipped over Natsumi and made contact with what appears to be an upside-down person, accompanied by a surprise female scream.

Natsumi turned to find a young girl with dark green hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon and a blue mask over her top face. Despite the huge amount of sticky white paste that covers most of her body, she was clearly wearing an unusual black uniform. If she didn't want to get caught, apparently she was sticking around a little too long (Did you catch the pun?).

The girl looked shock at first, but she then, surprisingly, smiled. "Wow, when Dororo said that you new ones were 'a force to be reckon with', I didn't think that you all were _that_ good," she stated. Wait…she knew Dororo? Well, Natsumi, now looked horrify, seem to know that…and the girl.

"K-KOYUKI-CHAN," she blurted out.

* * *

"You know her, Natsumi-chan?" Nami questioned.

"Yeah," Natsumi sighed, "She's one of my friends and classmate at school."

"WHAT? SHE'S A FRIEND," Luffy exclaimed, before directing Usopp and Zoro, "QUICK YOU TWO, GET HER DOWN!"

Before they could even take a step to assist the trapped female, she held out her hand (well, at least she tried to do so), halting them.

"No need," she giggled, "I got it."

Everyone watch as she made some quick hand gestures before she disappear in a puff of smoke. She then reappear by Natsumi's side (right side-up and standing on the floor if you're wondering), still smiling with her feline mouth.

"WOW," Luffy exclaimed, his eyes had begun to sparkle again, "THAT'S COOL!"

'_Well, Dororo did say the one with the straw-hat was easily impressed,'_ she thought before she decided to introduce herself, "Hello everyone, for those who doesn't already know I'm Koyuki Azumaya: Natsumi-chan's fellow classmate/friend, Dororo's human partner, and a Ninja…" Wow, that's a nice introduction.

"WHAT? YOU'RE A NINJA. YOU MEAN THE KIND THAT LIVES IN THE DARK AND VANISHES…?" Koyuki made a quick head bobbed before another person…err…Keronian who, unfortunately, also has taken an interest in the girl grabbed her hand.

"Ah~, young Ninja of Eastern Valley," Sanji flirted, "No matter how many times you vanish from my sight, you can never truly vanish from my heart~." (For those of you who are unaware, Koyuki in Japanese means: Eastern Valley)

Well, you have to admit: no mentally normal girls could keep their head straight after being flirt by Sanji. As you may have already guessed, Koyuki, like the many girls that had came before, stiffened in fright as Natsumi notice.

Natsumi began to steam at Sanji's advance on Koyuki…as Nami notice. So Nami did the most sensible thing she could think of. "The only one vanishing around here is you for advancing on my friend's friend, Pervert Master S," Nami growled, dragging Sanji out of the room by the earlobes…again.

Koyuki sighed in relief. _'Dororo __**did**__ mention a pervert amongst the group, but I didn't think he was __**that**__ bad,'_ she thought, _'I better be more concentrated the next time…"_

"Err…sorry about my Quick-Dry Glue Star," Usopp piped, ending Koyuki's trail of thoughts, "I thought you were trying to hurt my friends…"

"Oh, it's okay," giggled Koyuki, "I would probably throw my shurikens at you if it were reverse…"

Usopp sweat dropped in fear. "Y-Y-You can't be serious, r-r-right?"

Koyuki nervously giggle as he realized that she was serious; Usopp's knees had all the right to be shaking right now. Heck, Usopp had only aimed to immobilize Koyuki, but she would have been the one willing to kill him on sight if things were reverse.

"B-But then again," Koyuki decided to add, "I doubt I would even have time to do that since you're _so_ fast and far to smart to be that easy…" That when the 'King of Liar' attitude kicked in.

"Of course," he proclaimed, "I, the great Captain Usopp, can swiftly dodge those tiny stars of yours easily. Beside, I had sustained countless of bullet wounds in the past and survive. So those little trinkets mean nothing to me…!" What an attitude.

"Liar," everyone volume at once, which cause Usopp to anime tripped.

* * *

"So you're a Ninja," Luffy question Koyuki.

"SHE ALREADY TOLD US THAT YOU NUMSKULL," Zoro anime smacked his idiotic captain, "IF YOU STILL CAN'T TELL, LOOK AT HER CLOTHES. IT'S GOT 'NINJA' WRITTEN ALL OVER IT."

"That's correct," answered Koyuki anyhow, "so?"

That's when Luffy gave a huge grin that actually looked scary.

"So, you want to join my crew?" Luffy continue to ask Koyuki.

There was a long awkward silent before Nami (who had reappeared in the room) whacked him on the head…with a giant spiky mallet. Where she got that?

"**WHAT KIND OF RETARD QUESTION IS THAT?"** Most of his crew shouted.

* * *

Natsumi sweat drop, wondering… "This happens a lot, does it?"

Robin chuckled at the question. "Well, Miss Summer, how did you think we are all here in the first place?"

Natsumi sweat dropped even more from the counter question. Either Robin was telling her to be on guard and/or that Luffy had the habit to recruit everyone he deemed worthy (in other words, anyone he fancy or have interest in, which could be anyone).

"You mean _this_ is how he got all of you…?" Keroro quoted Natsumi's thought, a bit surprise.

"Yes…except me because I was the one who approach him. Once he has his mind is set on the person, or to do something, it is almost impossible to stop him…"

"Not even if it kills him?"

"Even then…"

"What if someone's life is on the line when he's dead set to go on another grand adventure?"

"Well~ then he'll probably be stumped for quite some time..."

There was only one word that could describe Keroro's responses and face: speechless. Koyuki, on the other hand, was dumbfounded by the surprise question. This Luffy, who she had heard from her alien companion and who she just met, had asked her to join his pirate crew. Apparently, she heard Robin's explanation of Luffy's stubbornness and was willing to come up with something to avoid it.

"You can't be serious, Luffy," Koyuki struggle to reason with the Keronian Pirate captain, "I mean, what reason do you have to recruit me?"

Luffy grinned. "Because you're a Ninja…"

"T-That's it?"

"Yeah, what else do I need?" Try: a bigger reason.

"B-But, I-I don't have a position that I am comfortable with yet…"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something…" Most of his crew glare at him which seems to say 'hey, don't drag us into this'. Luffy didn't seem to catch that, however.

'_This guy doesn't even have a plan to begin with, so how am I going to convince him otherwise'_ wonder Koyuki.

That was when a single thought made her calm down; she knew how to beat Luffy's stubborn determinations that will permanent keep her out.

"Thanks for the offer Luffy, but I have to stay," Koyuki smiled as she sneak a quick glance at Natsumi, "I have someone I need to protect. It was kind of like a promise I am intending to keep…"

Everyone, even the relatively calm Robin, was in awe by Koyuki's commitment to her 'promise'. Everyone who had known Luffy before this story knew that he was beaten. They knew that Luffy couldn't force Koyuki to break her promise. Luffy seem to agree, as he got up and started to walk away.

"Okay," Luffy finalize, "if you say so…" Everyone began to breathe a sigh of relief when…

"KYAAH…! SAY THAT TO YOUR ARM…" Koyuki screamed, sounding a little choke, catching everyone's attention.

What they saw made everyone, including Dororo and Giroro who were watching from outside through the open door and Kululu, Tamama, and Lady Moa who were watching from the doorway of the room, anime fall. Luffy stretching hand was lashed around Koyuki's shoulder, unwilling to let go.

Luffy's stubbornness apparently hadn't yet died out.

* * *

"**YOU JUST DON'T KNOW HOW AND WHEN TO QUIT, DON'T YOU?"** Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo shouted in unison. Dororo was showing some uncharacteristic rage for some strange reason.

Luffy looked at the four shouting Keronians in…puzzlement?

"What are you four talking about?" Luffy innocently asked.

Everyone anime fall again.

"**WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOUR HAND!"**

"What about my hand?"

Another anime fall was preformed.

"**IT IS ABOUT YOUR HAND HOLDING ONTO KOYUKI, THAT'S WHAT!"**

"No it isn't."

Another anime fall was performed…again. Luffy didn't even look at his hand.

"**YOU CLEARLY STILL WANT KOYUKI TO JOIN YOU!"**

"No I don't…" Before anyone performed yet another anime fall, Nami grabbed a nearby needle and…

"YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION," Nami yelled as she stabbed Luffy squared in the forehead. This cause Luffy to releases Koyuki as he screamed in pain.

"OUCH," Luffy cried while holding his injury, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR NAMI?"

"IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I CAN _INSERT_ SOME SENSE INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" That's partially true. Nami didn't bother mention the real reason since he'll still denied it.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO _THAT _DEEP!"

That was when Sanji, who finally returned after a long absent, crashed into Luffy's head with a kick.

"HEY YOU," he scorned, "DON'T TALK TO NAMI-SAN LIKE THAT!"

* * *

"Alright everyone, calm down," Aki finally voice, "No one is going to get dinner like this…"

As if on cue, everyone's stomach growled loudly, but the largest of the growls came from those of the Hinata household. Oh yeah, no one had breakfast or lunch today since Luffy ate everything last night.

"Come to think of it…" Natsumi realized.

"…FOOD~," Luffy finishes Natsumi's trail of thoughts, drooling a waterfall.

"Jeez, I better get to work if I don't want those rumbles to start an earthquake," Sanji stated as he quickly rush to work. That's when Natsumi turn to Koyuki.

"You want to join us, Koyuki-chan?" Natsumi invited, "The foods we're having are 'world class'…"

Koyuki wasn't sure what Natsumi meant by 'world class', but nodded happily anyhow. "Of course I would join," she giggled, before turning to Dororo, "Come on Dororo…"

* * *

Remember when I wrote: Koyuki wasn't sure what Natsumi meant by 'world class', well… "Mmm…this is the most delicious meal I have ever tasted," Koyuki cheered, as she started on her third wait no, my mistake fourth helping of food. In fact, everyone was either on their fourth or fifth serving (couldn't really blame them; most of them hadn't eaten all day). "I wish I could…err, never mind…"

She had two particular reasons for breaking off: 1. Luffy would probably use this as yet another excuse to get her to join and 2. There was this one particular person she had not yet gotten comfortable with…

"Naturally," Sanji flirted, "Beautiful ladies should be served beautifully made cuisine to have beautifully amazing effect on all of yours beautiful skins…"

…This person. Aki, Koyuki, Moa, and Natsumi sweat drop at the comment either from awkwardness or mostly out of fear. Heck they should be…that statement had too many 'beautiful' related words.

"Pathetic…" Zoro mumble. Sanji's devil ear heard it.

"WHAT YOU SAY, YOU SICK-COLOR TOAD," Sanji mocked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME, STUPID COOK?" Zoro snared back.

That was when the name-calling began.

"MOSS HEAD…"

"PERVERT…"

"SWORD'S BOY…"

"CHARCOAL…"

"GREEN WASABI…"

"Does this happen often?" Natsumi asked with a sweat drop as Sanji and Zoro continue.

Brook, already on his sixth bowl of food and face cover with food stain, decided to answer.

"Indeed it does," Brook confirmed, "Ah, excuse me…*Burp*…Anyway, as you all probably guess by now Sanji and Zoro really doesn't get along with each other well. They will either do this for the next hour at the most or break into a fight for some time more. Ah, excuse me…*Fart*…"

The humans, the Keroro Platoon, and Nami sweat drop at the 'need of the body'. "_Brook_," Nami growled a bit embarrass, "what have told you about _that_?"

"Oh, pardon me; I'm sorry that you all had to hear that. Oh, excuse me…*Burp**Fart*…"

"STOP IT ALREADY; IT'S EMBARRASSING AND DISGUSTING…!"

* * *

"Ku, Ku, Ku, anyway," Kululu chimed in, "Yo Captain Bargain, the badges are done…"

Luffy nearly choke as he replied, "REALLY? YOU'RE DONE ALREADY? WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Right here…" Kululu held up a large bag fill with something bigger then some small badges, "I made them just the way you want them, too. Lady Moa already tested each of them out to save you the trouble as well…"

Moa nodded innocently. "That's right, you can say, better sooner than later?" With his rubber power, Luffy snatch the bag out of Kululu's hands and began to dig inside. That was when Fuyuki began to wonder…

"Hey," he voice, "I thought the badges were small, how come…" he was cut off as Luffy pull out…a wristband? You read right, it was a white wristband with one black 'X' on it. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper stared with wide eyes as even Sanji and Zoro had halted their squabbling to gaze at the wrist protector, while the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates stared in confusion.

"T-T-This was the designed you picked, Luffy?" Nami broke the silent as Luffy snug the wrist protector on his left arm. Fuyuki observed Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji's reaction as they stared at the black 'X' in particular and guess that it had to be some sort of reminder of something of the past, before Robin, Franky, and Brook join since the three mention didn't react the same way.

"Is there something about that 'X' that got you guys so work up?" Fuyuki asked Chopper. Though Chopper looks as if he was going to cry, he swallows it as he answered the question.

"Yeah, it a reminder of a fellow crewmate we left behind…" Chopper manages as broke down in tears.

"You see," Zoro picked up, "Before there was Franky or Brook, and when Robin was still an enemy we met and befriend a princess named Vivi…"

"At the time," Nami continued, "Vivi was trying to save her country from being destroyed from the inside-out by an evil pirate that Robin was working for…"

That when Robin's mind clicked. "Sir Crocodile…"

"She was willing to sacrifice her own life to save her country from facing blood shed," Sanji resume, "but even then, she couldn't let any one of us died for her cause. We all got pretty close to her, even treating her as crewmember than a lovely princess…"

"Because of her commitment to her country and love for people, we decide to help her out, despite her protest," Usopp explained onward, "After we kicked the villain's butt, nearly costing our own lives, and almost losing Luffy to the afterlife three times in a row, we soon decided to leave, but not before inviting her to join us on our adventure…"

"She wanted to come along with us," Chopper sobbed, "but her country was in a bad state and she wanted to help fix it up. In the end, though she wished otherwise, we have to leave her behind…"

"However," Luffy decide to add as he looked down at the 'X' on his wristband, "She promise us that when she was done and if we were to come back that she will happily join us again; in turn, we promise to welcome her back when the time comes. This 'X' is the sign of the friendship we will forever share with Vivi and the promise we intend to keep…"

* * *

Aki, Brook, Fuyuki, Franky, Koyuki, Natsumi, and Robin were awestruck by the story.

Basically, they had help a princess named Vivi bring peace back to her country, grown attach to her along the way, invited her to join but she had to refuse because she had duty to the throne and to her people, and made a promise to meet and rejoin the next time before they part ways. Fuyuki looked over to his true alien friends to see…whoa, the dam had leak big time!

2/3 of the platoon's eyes were spilling huge amount of waterfall. While Giroro and Kululu had maintained most of their composure, Keroro, Tamama, Moa, and Dororo especially were totally moved by the story. "W-What a beautiful true story…" Keroro hiccupped.

"I'll run out of tears long before I lose compassion for this story," Tamama added.

"You can say, it had touches the heart?" Moa teary stated.

"What true friendship that was presented. I wish I could have this kind of true friendship…" Dororo sobbed.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" both Giroro and Keroro complained,

"So that's your reason, huh? Interesting…Ku, Ku, Ku," Kululu chuckled, mildly amused. That was when Luffy pulled out the same eighteen golden coins from this morning and gave them to Kululu. "Eh…? What's this for?"

"Your payment of course," Luffy grinned.

Kululu counted the coins to find… "Hey, you're missing nine more coins. You know the ones for the perfectionism in the badges?"

"Oh yeah, I can't give it to you yet," Luffy stated as he handing out each one of the wristbands to his fellow crewmates.

"WHAT? I did everything you wanted and I even had Lady Moa tested them out just a moment ago!"

"I know, but how do I know that it wasn't built for just a short period of time? So the only way to know is by testing them ourselves until we deemed them OK."

"…But that could take forever!"

"You could wait to get the coins or you could complained nonstop and probably lose the chance to get the coins, take it or leave it."

"…_You big, dumb, sly-pants…jerk~…_"

"Look who's talking…?"

Everyone but Kululu broke down laughing as Kululu just stood there utterly defeated and totally embarrass about being tricked into the whole thing. It just goes to show you that even the brightest of genius in the universe could be somewhat too gullible. The day went on much similar to that of laughter and small parties. Everyone had a splendid time as Sanji continue to flirt, Usopp told his lies, Brook playing his violin, and Luffy and the ARMPIT Platoon goofed off like there was no tomorrow.

However, as the day draws to a closed, a dark entity draws ever closer to the planet. What could it be? Does it pose a great threat to all life on Earth? Will the Straw Hats be able to help stop it?

* * *

Well, that's that! What do you think? Please Review!

* * *

Momoka: Momoka here, head of the Nishizawa Peach Group...

Sanji: A beautiful lady and peaches mixes so well~...

Dark Momoka: CAN IT, TOAD, OR ELSE I FEED TO NPG'S PRIVATE ZOO'S TIGER...

Momoka: ...anyway, as I was saying...

Keroro: Enough of you, I'll take over now (Dark Momoka: HEY!). Next time, we'll take a trip over to Momoka's place...

Luffy: YEAH! There's going to be a rich and powerful girl and an equally powerful old man there! Isn't it exciting or what!?

Keroro: Hey, I don't remember handing the talking over to you...:(

Luffy and Keroro: Next time "ARMPIT Platoon and Straw Hats Present: Enter the Warrior of a Billionaire Family"

Keroro: Be there or face Momoka's wrath! Wait, why are you looking at us like that, Momoka-dono?

Luffy: AHH! RUN AWAY!!


	7. Chapter 6:Enter the Warrior of a Billion

Chapter 06: Enter the Warrior of a Billionaire Family

* * *

"GO FAST…REALLY SUPER FAST," Luffy pleaded with joy.

"LUFFY, SHE CAN ONLY GO AS FAST AS SHE IS ALLOWED TO," Nami and Natsumi screamed at the ruby red Keronian.

The Straw Hat Pirates, the ARMPIT Platoon (minus Dororo and Tamama), and the Hinata family had managed to cram themselves into the Hinata's family car and were driving to a very special destination…the Nishizawa Mansion. It has been a week since the Straw Hat Pirates first arrived at the Hinata House and everyone had gotten use to each other…more or less. By now, Nami had gained an aqua blue mini-cape with matching mini-skirt. Robin also wore similar clothing only in shades of grape purple.

"AND GET BACK INSIDE LUFFY. YOU COULD FALL OFF BY SITTING ON TOP OF THE CAR." That's right, after spending some uncomfortable moments in the car Luffy had decided to sit himself on the roof of the car, despite everyone's protest.

"BUT IT'S MORE FUN THIS WAY…"

"**IT WON'T BE WHEN WE HAVE TO COME BACK FOR YOUR FREAKED CORPSE LATER WHEN YOU FALL OFF…!"**

"BUT I WON'T FALL-" Luffy was cut off as he swatted off the car by a low tree branch.

"OH NO, LUFFY FELL OVER BOARD!" Just then, a long stretching ruby red arm came zooming toward the car, grabbing the corner of the roof, and back came Monkey D. Luffy.

"SEE…? I CAN'T FALL OFF…"

* * *

Natsumi and Nami sighed in frustration as they returned to their seat, not bothering to argue any longer with the idiotic captain. However, as Natsumi roughly sat back down…

"Ugh…a little warning would be helpful," Usopp complained…under Natsumi's bottom.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Natsumi apologize as she lifted herself just enough for the sandy yellow Keronian to scramble out.

"Just hang in there for a bit longer everyone," Aki told her passenger, "We're only five more minutes from the mansion."

There was another five more minutes to get the place…? Well, at least it isn't five hours.

"By the way Mr. Winter," Robin addressed Fuyuki, "What is this friend of yours like?"

Fuyuki hummed in thought, looking up at the roof of the car. "Well, Momoka is a nice person for billionaire. She is definitely a powerful ally for us when it comes to saving the world and keeping aliens from taking over. But all in all, she is one of our closest friends we have ever known."

"Hmm…interesting…"

"Yeah…especially when she is loaded to the top," Nami added with eyes turning to Beli.

As everyone stared at her in sweat drop, Moa remember something _very_ important that was needed to be address to…

"Err…Sanji-san, when you meet with Momoka-san could you do yourself a favor and NOT flirt with her?" Moa advised…to Flirty Sanji.

"If you say so, great goddess of Doomsday," Sanji declared…not really understanding what Moa had warned.

Moa sigh, now not really seeing the point in trying to 'save' Sanji's life when he'll just do it anyway.

* * *

Just then, a red sports car came zooming around the family car, nearly hitting the car as it zooms ahead.

"Whoa…jeez," Zoro exclaimed as Aki stir the car to normal, "I'm pretty sure that was against the driving code of the street."

As you can probably have guessed, the Straw Hat Pirates had learned how most of this world works by now.

"Darn Pekoponian drivers," Giroro complained as well, "I should have just take a shot at that piece of tin mobile they're driving right now…"

"Not if I shoot it with my Coup De Bazooka it first," Franky corrected as he bend his left hand back to reveal a hidden cannon-like weapon in his forearm.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea," Chopper remarked with a sweat drop.

"BUT WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT," Luffy complained from the roof.

That was when Aki smiled at her passenger using her rear-view mirror.

"Do any of you really want to get even, _my_ way?" Aki offered. Keroro smirked, knowing.

"Yes, do it General Mom," Keroro cheered, "Show them what happen when people drive dangerously in front of even more dangerously driving people!"

Aki smile, she's intending to show the puzzled Straw Hat Pirates what she is capable of on the street.

"Okay, hold on then~…"

Quickly shifting gear, Aki caught up to the red sports car, quickly swerve around it, and left it in the dust. The driver of the red sport car looked on in awe as he nearly crash his car.

"YAHOO…THAT WAS GREAT…! DO IT AGAIN!" Luffy cheered.

"Uh…Mrs. General, how about you don't?" Robin pleaded; even she was startled by the action.

"Oh," Brook groaned, "I think I left my stomach behind, although I have no stomach so to speak of…skull joke…" Kululu seem to agree as he too groaned.

"Man…you're mom _is_ crazy on the road, Natsumi-chan!" Nami whispered to Natsumi. Natsumi nervously laugh, not bothering to tell her friend it could get a whole lot worse.

* * *

"_Now_ we're here." Aki stated as she began to drive the car up the long, yet elegant-looking brick driveway that led to the large mansion that sat beneath the light blue sky that showed no sign of ominous weather any time soon. The visitors were, of course, expected which they all realize as they were let through the gate by the bodyguards that sealed off the property from the public.

"Whoa~, this is where your friend lives, Fuyuki," Usopp exclaimed, his mouth dropping far pass his legs, "It's bigger than Kaya's place!"

Fuyuki wasn't quite sure who Kaya was, but he smiled acknowledge it anyhow.

The car drove up to the front of the mansion where Tamama and two people were waiting. One was an old man that looked a lot like Ken Master from _**Street Fighter**_, except he wore what looks like a classic butler tuxedo. The other was a young female about Fuyuki's age wearing a Chinese outfit with a Yin-Yang designed on her chest cloth. She had innocent violet-shade eyes and light blue hair with curly side hair.

Upon seeing Fuyuki exiting the vehicle, the girl got excited, blushing in the process. "Hi Fuyuki-kun…"

Hearing the girl, Fuyuki turned to her with a smile. "Hey Nishizawa-san, how have you been?"

"Fine, how was your family?"

"Well, it's grown since a week ago, as I'd already told you…" Fuyuki nervously laugh as the rest exit the car. "Nishizawa-san, these are the Straw Hat Pirates that I told you about…"

The nine new Keronians waved at the girl in which she wave back at. Tamama then step up to properly introduce them to his human companion.

"Allow me to introduce them to you, Momochi," Tamama chimed, "This ruby red one is the captain, Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy gave the girl his trademark smile,

"The skeleton one is the musician, Brook," Brook lifted his top hat,

"The female with the cowboy hat is an archaeologist, Nico Robin," Robin smiled at the girl,

"The one with the pink hat and blue nose is the Doctor, Chopper," Chopper waved his hand,

"The one with the swords and attitude is the First Mate, Roronoa Zoro," Zoro glared at Tamama, making him back off in fright,

"The one in the sunglasses is the Ship's Carpenter, Franky," Franky did one of his 'cool' pose,

"The one with the orange hair and red eyes is Nami the Navigator," Nami winked at the girl,

"The long nose one is Usopp, the crew's sniper," Usopp nodded,

"and the one with the heart in his eye is the ship's cook, Sanji," Sanji did a gentleman bow.

* * *

"Well, it is nice to meet all of Fuyuki and Tamama-chan's new friends," the girl greeted them, "This is my butler, Paul Moriyama," the old man gave a small bow, "and I'm Momoka Nishizawa, Fuyuki's classmate/friend, Tamama-chan's guardian, and heir of the billionaire Nishizawa Peach Group…"

"So I'd heard," Nami chimed as Beli reappear in her eyes. No one notice since everyone else watched as Sanji dance toward Momoka, grabbing her hands in the process.

"Whether you may be rich or poor, no amount of jewelry in the world would be as beautiful as the angel that I see before me…" Sanji flirted.

Remember when Moa tried to warn Sanji that flirting with Momoka is a bad idea? Well, you are about to find out why.

When Sanji finish his flirting sentence, instead of freezing in fright, Momoka mental thought snapped (This shall be indicated as: *snap*). Her eyes suddenly change from gentle to nasty as her curly side-hair became straight and sharp like spike. She was now the other Momoka, or Dark Momoka.

With unbelievable speed and strength, Momoka threw the unfortunate ink black Keronian to the ground as she began to stomp the life out of him.

**"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME, YOU LITTLE CREEP OF HELL,"** Dark Momoka yelled as she continue to torture Sanji, **"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU THE WORLD'S MOST UGLIEST FROG, YOU GOT ME?"**

I doubt that Sanji had heard any of that…by now he was already unconscious.

Everyone else just stared at the sight, helpless to help Sanji, who was still getting beat up. Dark Momoka must have finally notice this as she halted her assault and switch back to 'Light' Momoka, laughing nervously with a smile.

* * *

"Figure she is the only one that can bring pain to him…" Natsumi awed, a tad bit jealous that Momoka could and she couldn't.

"AHH…SANJI'S HURT," Chopper began to run around in circles, "SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR…!"

Everyone sweat drop at the remark. Usopp react first as he anime thumped Chopper on the head. "CHOPPER…YOU'RE A DOCTOR!"

"Oh, right," Chopper realize as he went over to Sanji's side to give a diagnosis, "Ah~, it's a mixture of lots of bruise and a huge amount of blood loss…"

"WE CAN SEE THAT…" Most of the Straw Hat Pirates yelled with their teeth turn into that of sharks.

Momoka chuckled, slightly amused at the scene.

"You gain some interesting friends, Fuyuki-kun," Momoka stated still chuckling. Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head, embarrass.

"Well now," Paul volume, catching everyone's attention, "Let's not stand here in the cold. How about we all go inside and settle in before we can truly talk."

With a nod from everyone, they all made their way inside as Paul followed from behind. Suddenly, Paul hears a small beeping noise. He quickly bended downed to his left shoes and pulled out the heel, which was a hidden walkie-talkie. His face suddenly went cold as his squint eyes opened to reveal equally cold hunter eyes.

* * *

"This is Paul…report, Yoshiokadaira Masayoshi," Paul voice over the speaker of a young man in dress in an S.W.A.T. uniform.

He was standing among a couple of hundreds other people armed with bazookas, machine guns, shields, or even riding in tanks. They are all part of the loyal Nishizawa's Private Army Unit assembled only for doing the NPG (Nishizawa Peach Group) biding, even when the order may be as pointless as protecting a puppy.

Yoshiokadaira was originally a Private-in-training but because of his great devotion to the NPG and unrivaled selfless act to complete a mission (even though they don't usually succeed), he had rank up to Sergeant and is now the leader of the Unit.

"The area is secure for the time being," Yoshiokadaira reported, "but the two soldiers I sent out to scout had not returned in five minute I had requested in. What's more, we had loss communication with them with our one hundred-mile-range walkie-talkie, so they are either out of range or, as we all anticipated, _she_ has entered the vicinity."

After a brief moment of silences, Paul transmitted, "Understood Captain, you should remain on Red Alert."

"Understood…but Paul sir, I'm still a Sergeant, remember?"

Paul chuckled, impress that Yoshiokadaira could still make correction at a time like this. "Well, you would sure make a great Captain anyhow…" Paul hung up after the joke.

Yoshiokadaira smiled, thinking that it would be nice to be ranked a Captain someday, that is if he lives long enough. He then returned to his attention to the forest entrance where the scouts had disappeared in. He signaled his troops to ready for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, everyone was having a lunch in Momoka's huge fancy-looking dinning room.

Normally Momoka would use this as an opportunity to talk to Fuyuki in an attempt to get close to him, but this time both she and Fuyuki, not to mention the Natsumi, Aki, Koyuki (who had came with Dororo a moment ago), and the entire ARMPIT Platoon, were distracted by their newly made friends. Even the maids that were there stop what they were doing to stare...

"These foods are delicious," Luffy stated as he continue to swallow more food. His body has triple in size by now.

"Hmm…it is," Sanji, now conscious, complimented, "How did they get the dept in the flavor…?"

"Sheesh, Chopper, slow down will you," Zoro advise the doctor, who was trying to swallow as much as Luffy.

Brook began to laugh as he too stuffed himself. "Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho, the foods are so well-made that I'm filling my cheek with nothing but it. Oh wait; I have no cheeks to start with…Skull Joke!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, BROOK," Franky complained, "I CAN'T EAT WITH YOU JOKING!"

"Ah yes I suppose I should stop joking and eating too much; I wouldn't want to…GAIN WEIGHT!"

The ARMPIT Platoon must have gotten the joke because they all burst out laughing. Even Franky was having trouble keeping food from coming out of his nose.

"S-STUPID, Y-YOU GAIN WEIGHT…" he manages before he broke out laughing.

"HEY LUFFY," Usopp shouted, "YOU JUST TOOK MY PLATE!"

Luffy didn't notice so Usopp did the next best thing, "Ignore me, would you? Fine, try eating this: Hot Pepper Star…"

He then poured red sauce all over his food. Not knowing this, Luffy grabbed the food and swallow it. Immediately afterward, fire burst out of his mouth. "HAH, YOU GULLIBLE IDIOT…"

"DAMNED YOU, USOPP," Luffy shouted as he threw a pie right at Usopp's forehead.

"HEY," Usopp wiped the food from his eyes, "THIS MEANS WAR!"

With that, he threw another pie right into Luffy's face. They continue to throw pies at each other until one of Luffy's misfired…right into Nami's face. The room quickly got quiet as some of the pie slide off, revealing Nami messy face as she sighed at the two.

* * *

In the next scene, Luffy and Usopp was running around the room as 'Shark Face' Nami chase them, a fork and knife in each hand. **"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE TWO OF YOU,"** Nami yelled, **"IT WILL MAKE THE WARLORDS LOOK LIKE CUDDLY LITTLE KITTENS!"**

"FORGIVE US," pleaded both Luffy and Usopp as they continue to run.

"**AND ANOTHER THING,"** Nami continue to yell and give chase, closing in, **"THERE WAS NO POINT IN THAT SMALL FOOD FIGHT!"**

"BUT HE STARTED," they reasoned, indicating each other.

Nami finally caught up as she pulled the two to faces her.

"**YOU TWO NUMSKULLS,"** she lectured as they began to plead, **"YOU THREW THAT PIE RIGHT INTO MY FACE…!"**

The two quickly got up, realizing that she won't simmer down yet, and resumed their attempted escape. Nami, in turn, resume her chase.

"Oh no," Chopper and Zoro sighed, "Not again…"

The humans and the ARMPIT Platoon broke down laughing at the sight. It was like watching a live-action comedy performance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshiokadaira kept his eyes peering around the surrounding, noting everything. That when he notices one particular tree about thirty-kilometer away.

"Hey," he signal one of the men with the bazooka, "When I signal, go 12:36 and 68 degrees." The soldier understood as he positioned his weapon.

Suddenly, a blur of brown launch itself from the tree. "NOW," On cue, the bazooka went off…aiming at the blur. BOOM! It was a direct hit; at least it looks like it.

"Everyone go 12:36 and 23 degree…NOW!" At the command, all weapons aimed and fired at the coordinate as the blur, unscratched and now in a human shape, came down at the spot. A series of explosion erupted at the location for quite some time until Yoshiokadaira signal a halt in the firing, but signaling everyone to remain alert.

Then from the smoke walked a partially cloak woman with blue straight hair bangs covering her forehead. Contrasting with them, however, there were two long hair spikes pointing upwards, almost like horns and two longs laterals bangs, outlining her face. A white ribbon tied her hair on the back of her head. She was wearing Chinese style purple dress, a modified qipao, with its lower potion divided into two segments that only covered the front and back of her legs, leaving most of her legs covered only by violet pantyhose that makes her resemble Chun Li of _**Street Fighter**_. Her eyes look as if they were able to look through objects but she wore a smile on her face.

"Impressive," she spoke to Yoshiokadaira, sending shivers down his spine, "How did you know I was here, soldier?"

Yoshiokadaira regain his composure as aimed his weapon. "The season was too early to for brown leaves," he answered. He must have seen the cloak fluttering in the wind on the tree.

"NOW…" On the command, the soldier fired their weapons.

* * *

Back at the mansion, the heat was just as bad as the battlefield probably…

"**I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I WON'T JOIN,"** restated Dark Momoka, **"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"**

"Come on, it wouldn't so bad," Luffy reasoned, "With your strength, no one will be able to touch you…"

Ah~, Luffy must have been impress by the Momoka's other self's power and had asked Momoka to join. Everyone else aside from Paul and Koyuki, who were trying to help Momoka out, were sighing in frustration.

"Please, Luffy, Momoka still have a life to live," Koyuki tried to reason.

"Indeed, Master Luffy," Paul added in, "She has unfinished business that she must attend to."

"Well, what are they?" Luffy asked, "We'll help out the best we can…"

"HEY," most of his crew shouted in protest, "DON'T DRAG _US_ INTO THIS!"

"I'm sorry, Master Luffy," Paul concluded, "But as her guardian and fateful butler, I can't allow you to take her without a fight."

He had meant to say 'no, period' but Luffy interpreted this as a challenge. He looked at crewmates, scanning. With a grin, Luffy pointed at Sanji.

"Okay, Sanji, go bring in our new mate," Luffy ordered.

Everyone hiccuped as they all stared at Sanji, who was eying Momoka with heart-shape eyes. Dark Momoka glared at the goofy face Keronian as he got up.

"Whether you're a holy angel of light or a devilish witch of the underworld, I will always fight to have you by my side, my Peach Flower," Sanji flirty declared.

'_Ugh…this stupid fool hadn't learned his lesson yet,'_ Dark Momoka thought.

_'What do we do?'_ asked the Light Momoka to her dark side, _'if I have to leave Fuyuki-kun and/or live with __**this**__ idiot, I'll die!'_

_'Don't panic,'_ Dark Momoka assured, confidently, _'Paul will never let us down…'_

**"Hah, show what you think! Paul, show them that they'll never have me!"** Dark Momoka ordered.

"For you, my mistress," Paul stated as tore off his butler outfit and swiftly replaced it with ripped red Material Art clothing, "I will always fight for your happiness…"

In one swift movement, Paul ran up to the ink black Keronian to aim a punch at it. SLAM! The fist made contact…but with Sanji's leg that seem to have lifted pass it intended bending point, much to everyone's, aside from the Straw Hat Pirates, surprised.

"Hmm…you've been in many great battles in the past, have you?"

Sanji lit one of cigar as he push the butler back with his leg.

"Sure have," answered Sanji, "Sorry, old man, I'm going to bring in our new lovely crewmate…" With that, he charge forward ready for action.

In the corner, where Paul left shoe was thrown aside, the hidden walkie-talkie began to beep.

* * *

"Come on, come on," Yoshiokadaira grumble as he waited for Paul to pick up, "I can't get through…"

Just then, two of his last standing troops slide passed him halting twenty feet away, unconscious and beaten. Yoshiokadaira looked up to see the intruding female still cloak and untouched slowly walking toward him. Calmly as he could, he set aside the two-way radio, and ready his weapon.

"Looks like you're the last one," the woman stated the obvious.

Yoshiokadaira bravely face her, as she got ever closer. "One is different from none…"

"True soldier boy…but you will hardly make a difference…"

That was when Yoshiokadaira loaded a strange canister into the weapon and fired…toward the ground between him and the woman. In an instant, a pale tan substance covered the ground and their feet.

"And this was supposed to stop me how?" She advances forward, or at least tried, and found that her feet were stuck in now solid rubber. "What the…"

"This is super rubber, designed to hold the strongest of enemy in place for a minute and a half, just developed and only been tested thrice," Yoshiokadaira explained as pull out a device with a big red button, "They had been mix with tiny transmitter that allow our missiles to target everything within the sap. Although they won't do anything too much to _you_, they do have the potential to inflict enough injury on you for Paul-san to take you out…"

"I see…but you do realize that _you_ too are stuck in the sap as well. I may be able to survive, but I doubt you would."

Yoshiokadaira didn't even hesitate as he pushed the button, surprising the intruder.

"True, but for Momoka-san, if not for everyone's occupation, my life matter very little…" By now, ten streaks of smoke had entered the sky and began to descend toward the two, "…Mission: Complete…"

A second later the missile landed. Series of explosion erupted on the spot as dust and debris kick up, covering the area from view. After a few second later, the intruder came walking out, unscratched, with Yoshiokadaira hung over her shoulder, unconscious and unhurt.

"Not bad," the intruder commented out loud, "had not our footwear been removable, I would indeed be injury and he'd be dead…" So, that's why neither of the two was wearing their shoes. She then roughly tossed him off to the ground as she continued toward the mansion. "I better remember to _not_ fire that one," she noted.

* * *

At the mansion, Paul was catching his breath as he continues to stare at the ink black challenger.

_'Incredible,'_ he thought, _'he hasn't even broken a sweat and already got me fighting hard! Not to mention that he used to be human before he was a Keronian, so this isn't even his full strength. To think that such people could even exist, yet takes order from this Luffy. There's even a possibility that he could be stronger than this black one…'_

"I must admit," stated Paul, "you are one of the most powerful opponents I have ever faced…"

Sanji grunted. "I wish I could say the same for you, old timer."

The rest were still staring in amazement during the entire fight. Giroro was both impressed and shocked that Sanji was able to bring Paul this far into battle without breaking a sweat. Momoka was both angry and worried that Sanji was actually doing so much damage to her butler who was struggling as he is. The Straw Hat Pirates were either really into the fight as they cheered for either Paul or Sanji, or annoyed that Luffy manage to make Sanji fight for his 'new crewmate'. The rest of ARMPIT Platoon was totally into it as they wager who was going to end on top. As for the rest of the humans…let's not go there.

"Look like it's time finishes it…" He then made several loose kicks as if to remove any growing stress before he stamped on the ground, actually cracking the floor.

The action got Light Momoka worry, badly. _'Dark side, do something or Paul is going to get hurt,'_ she pleaded in her mind. However, the Dark Momoka remained silent.

_'W-What's wrong? Don't tell me you got nothing to work with,'_ Light Momoka asked. Still, the Dark Momoka remained silent and Light Momoka knew that Dark Momoka was powerless.

That's when something cracked in Light Momoka thought… _'Fine, if you don't have anything then I'll have no choice…'_

Dark Momoka finally responded, knowing what's up. _'W-W-Wait, don't…!'_

* * *

"ENOUGH," a voice rang out not from Momoka, but from Luffy! Everyone turned to ruby red Keronian who was watching Momoka.

He then grinned to everyone. "You know what; the battle was pointless from the started. Momoka not ready yet to decide, I'll let her take her time…"

Sanji eyed confusedly; he then turned to look at Momoka face and quickly understood.

"Well, I suppose that the right choice. I can't stand it when a lovely girl looks like that," he stated as lit another cigar to replace his old one.

Momoka looked confused; was there something about her face that made Luffy stop the battle?

That's when Fuyuki looked at her face.

"Nishizawa-san," he voiced, "you're crying…"

Startled, Momoka's hand reached up to her face and found that she had indeed been crying. "I guess you really didn't want to go after all…well, it okay. For a moment I thought I was going to lose you…I mean, err, my best friend."

Momoka looked at Fuyuki in astonishment. Even though he had corrected himself to make it sound less romantic, Fuyuki had stated that he didn't want her to go and that was good enough to make Momoka smile.

"…Understood, we'll be ready," Paul spoke through the hidden walkie-talkie quite loudly catching everyone's attention as he hung up with a grave look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Paul?" Momoka asked. The butler faced her with a look of worry that told all she needs to know. "D-Don't tells me, _she's_ here…?"

* * *

"Who's _'she'_?" Luffy asked as he, his crew, the ARMPIT Platoon, and humans exited the mansion.

Momoka looked out to area in front of her, more focus then ever before. A figure in a brown cloak suddenly appeared twenty feet in front of them.

Everyone, aside the Straw Hats, recognized her right away. "I-I-I-I-IT'S OKA," the kids and the ARMPIT Platoon exclaimed in unison.

Oka simply locked eye-to-eye with Momoka.

The Straw Hats were still a bit confused about who she was. Nevertheless, they all sense a powerful presence was emitting from her.

As the others tense up for what was to come and Sanji began to go flirty again, Luffy ask, "Who?"

"My mom…" she answered in a low tone.

The entire crew of the Straw Hats launches their heads clean off their shoulder (it's an expression, don't panic). This is Momoka's Mom?

Oka then turn to notice Paul in his fighting getup, still a bit exhausted.

"My Paul," she stated coldly, "For my daughter's last defense, you looked too worn to stop me…"

"Forgive me, Mistress," Paul bowed in respect and guiltiness, "Something came up that exhaust me to this extent…" At that, he eyed Sanji.

"No excuse," she interrupted as she walked closer, "You should always be ready to fight for every single minute. If you can't do that…then I have no choice but to replace you with someone else."

* * *

Momoka was getting extremely worried as her mom came ever closer. She knew that Paul was still too exhausted to hold a fight against her mom. Her friends already knew what her mom was capable of so they would stay out completely. She definitely does not want anyone fired, but what can she do. Even her Dark side would not help.

That was when she felt a small tug on her cloths. She looked down to find Luffy.

"So, if someone can beat her, then Paul won't be trouble, right?" Luffy asked. Momoka simply nodded, confusedly. He then grinned, "Okay, I'll face her then…"

* * *

Luffy: Luffy here and I am getting really pumped! I'm actually going to fight someone strong!

Keroro: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, LUFFY? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE UP AGAINST!

Dark Momoka: **THAT'S RIGHT YOU LITTLE TURD! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN HOPE TO BEAT MY MOM!**

Usopp: Give it up you two, it's not like he can _really_ hear you now.

Keroro & Momoka: Sigh!

Luffy: Alright! Chapter 07: The Monkey Goes All Out! coming up next! It's the battle you don't want to miss!

Keroro: Until then, don't forget to review this story! See ya! K-Kero!


	8. Chapter 7: The Monkey goes Banana

I got a complaint from a guy call Avatoa saying he thinks the 4kids Dubbed Attacks are lame. And you know what...he's right! I decide to change Luffy's attacks back to the original (though they're still be in english). I'll try to squeeze in some of the japanese words when I get the chance. Please continue reading and reviewing. I'll try to fulfill all of my readers expectation!

* * *

Chapter 07: The Monkey Goes Banana

* * *

Oka stopped ten feet in front of the group as the Hinata Family, Koyuki, Momoka, Paul, and the ARMPIT Platoon yelled, "WHAT?" in unison. She too had heard what the ruby red Keronian had said and was startle that not only had insisted on challenging her but also being so calm about it. She was actually sensing his excitement.

"LUFFY," Tamama protest in worry, "MOMOKA'S MOM IS ONE OF THE STRONGEST PEKOPONIAN WE KERONIAN HAVE EVER FACE, DESU!"

"NOT ONLY THAT," Natsumi added, "WHEN SHE FIGHTS AT HER HARDEST, SHE CAN ACTUALLY KILL SOMEONE, LET ALONE A KERONIAN!"

Luffy turned to face them, revealing to them that his grin had nearly consumed his entire face.

"Huh," he asked still grinning, "Did you guys say something?"

"HE TOTALLY DIDN'T LISTEN," The ARMPIT Platoon exclaimed, pop-eying. Even the humans had to sweat dropped at the site.

That's when Nami patted Natsumi on the leg for comfort (she would have done so on her back, but her size was an issue).

"It's no use, Natsumi-chan," Nami sighed, "Once he's set to do something, nothing can stop him. I believe Robin mentioned that some time ago…"

Try Chapter 05: Section 9, Sentence 9.

By now, Luffy had walked up to Oka, stopping five feet from her. "Besides, I don't think we need to worry about him…"

"Why?" Natsumi asked as she notices every one of the Straw Hat Pirates had not even made an attempt to stop their idiotic captain. In fact, they looked relatively calm that their captain had gone up.

Nami grinned, not worry as well. "Well, let's just say the chances of him being defeated are smaller than Keroro's determination to take over earth most of the time…" Natsumi felt stumped as Nami turns to the rest, "…now then…does anyone want to bet which of the two is going to end on top?" She then pulled out a lottery hat as her eyes turn to Beli.

Everyone anime dropped as Usopp anime smack Nami on the head. "YOU MONEY LOVER, MAKING A GAMBLING GAME OUT OF THIS…"

"Hit me again, and that will be an extra two thousand Beli on your hands," Nami hissed, making Usopp do his 'Sudden Death Star' trick (where he lays down on his back with ketchup spilled all over his body, making it looked as if he's dead).

* * *

Meanwhile, Oka and Luffy continue to stare at each other, oblivious of everything else that was happen. "So," Oka broke the silence between him and her, catching everyone's attention, "You think you can beat me, little guy?"

"I don't have to think Miss," Luffy stated as he began to stretch his back, "I _know_ I can beat you…" Wow…those were some bold words to say.

"Really…? That makes it all more interesting…" Oka got into a fighting position. She was ready.

"Okay…let's play…" He brought his fist together…hard. You could even hear the knuckles cracking.

He then stretched his right fist far back and fires it forward, "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" The fist went soaring toward Oka's surprised face.

Quickly, she sidestepped the attack to the right. Luffy then pulled his fist back as he twisted his body counter-clockwise with his right leg preparing for what seem like a sweep kick.

"GUM-GUM WHIP!" At 4 o'clock, his kicking leg stretch turning the short-range attack into a deadly long-range sweep kicking attack.

Caught off guard by the second attack and still recover from the shock of the first, Oka jumped into the air, clearing the whipping attack but falling into Luffy's next attack.

"Got you," he stated as he ready both arms, "GUM-GUM…"suddenly, his two arms became twenty fast moving fist, "…GATLING!" The fists fired forward, like a machinegun. Oka, fully recover from Luffy's strange ability, refocus as she blocked all the onslaught fists with both her hands.

Quickly, Luffy pull his two back…far. "GUM-GUM…" he then brought them forward at high speed, "…BAZOOKA!"

The attack collided with such force that it sends Oka flying three-fourth of a mile backwards.

With his rubber power and before either the humans or the Keroro Platoon could react to his performance, Luffy grabbed two trees on either side fifteen-feet in front of him, "GUM-GUM ROCKET!"

With that he launched himself forward like a slingshot at such a high velocity that he was above the slightly stunned Oka within ten seconds.

"GUM-GUM…" he send his right foot high into the sky above Oka, higher than the mansion, even higher than Tokyo Radio Tower that was nearby, "…AXE!"

With one great tremendous roar, Luffy brought his extremely lengthen foot crashing down on Oka with such force that not only dust cover the battle scene, but the ground about seven-eighth in diameter cracked downward toward the center.

* * *

Everyone's, aside Luffy's crew, jaws dropped so low that the ground became the only thing that was keeping their jaws from dropping any further.

"D-Did you see that?" Keroro asked in disbelief to no one in particular, "T-That was flipping awesome…wasn't it?"

Hey, who's arguing?

"I-I-I didn't think he was _this_ strong," Paul admitted, referring to how the ground had cracked, "and yet, he acts like fruitcake…"

"Well, that's Luffy for you," Robin stated with a giggle, "He may not be all that much in the head, but he knows how to take care of himself…"

Suddenly, Luffy gave out a yelp of surprise as he was flung toward the group of spectators landing a fifteen-meter from them.

"…Though sometime he can have a little trouble," she added with sweat drop.

Out of the cloud of dust Oka casually walked toward her opponent; if she was tired, she was definitely not showing it.

She, if not everyone else, eyed Luffy, who was holding his head as if…

"Ouch? OUCH!" Luffy screamed, as a large goose egg began to form on his forehead.

His screaming now got every one of his crew startled.

"'Ouch'? What do you mean by 'ouch' Luffy," Chopper questioned in confusion, "You're not suppose to feel pain; you're made of-"

"…The punch…" Luffy gritted, interrupting Chopper's sentence, "…It's almost as hard as Grandpa's…"

The entire pirate crew sweat drop at the remark.

"…His 'Grandpa'…?" Natsumi had the feeling someone knew what he had meant.

"Well…where we came from the only one that we know that can hurt him with raw strength alone is his old Marine Grandpa," Robin explained, "who ironically is his only known fear…"

Natsumi sweat drop at the explanation; already she could tell that there was something not quite right with Luffy's family.

* * *

"Well now," Oka chuckled, catching everyone's attention, "That was quite some power you demonstrated, little red…" She lifted her arms to show that her forearms are covered with many sizzling bruises, something she doesn't get often, "…you are among the first I've met so far that had done this much damage to me, and I'm impressed…"

Luffy, now recovered, grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh…you're not the first…"

"Unfortunately, it won't be enough…" As quick as lightening, Oka ran to Luffy and delivered a deadly hand swiped.

Before he could recover, Luffy felt thousand of sharp stinks as Oka's fists collides countless of time in the ribs.

Intending to finish her combo and not giving Luffy any time to react, she quickly leapt into the air and sends a kick right into his face.

The attack sends poor Luffy flying headfirst into the ground eight and a half meter away. As he struggles to get up, Oka once again leapt into the air and performed a swirling dive kick…heading toward Luffy.

But before she could get within six meter of him…

"GUM-GUM BALLOON…" Luffy suddenly inhaled huge amount of air that cause his entire mid section to inflate like a…well, a balloon.

This cause Oka to bounces backward from him, though she had managed to land on her feet.

As she redirected her attention back to her opponent, however, her face was grabbed by Luffy's stretch and intertwined hands.

Luffy quickly did what looks like an over toss as his arms began to untwist, causing Oka to spin rapidly, "…GUM-GUM MALLET!"

But before he struck him into the ground, Oka swiftly ended the attempt by performing a single-hand-stand.

Luffy, seeing this wasn't going anywhere, hopped a few meter back after he loosen his hand from Oka's face. Oka then returned to standing position, remaining where she would have been nail into the ground headfirst.

"Hey you really are strong," Luffy complimented

Oka chuckled. "So you finally realize it, huh?"

"Yeah…well, now that I confirmed that…"

Luffy suddenly got into a strange position as if he were to dash ahead. After he spread his feet apart he placed his left hand on his left knee while his right hand fisted the ground between the two legs.

"…I can go full throttle."

* * *

The Straw Hat crew members saw this stance and froze. They knew that stance.

_'No way,'_ they all thought, _'Luffy is going to use __**that**__?"_

Koyuki notice their reaction.

"Hey, what's wrong," Koyuki asked.

But before anyone could answer, Luffy, with his left hand, literally began to pump left leg. Amusingly, his skin began to shine an eerie purplish color. Luffy then pumped his leg a second time, causing his body to emit steam. Everyone new to this stared in awe.

Luffy grinned at Oka as he declared, "GEAR…SECOND!"

* * *

Oka observed her opponent curiously. The ruby red Keronian was now suddenly radiating an eerie purplish glow as steam raised from him.

Slowly, he took a fighting position that appeared to be a high punching stance. Two things were wrong with this picture at the moment:

1) he isn't sending his fist far back for a distant punch and

2) he is too far away to make connection.

"GUM-GUM…" he stated lowly and slowly.

"What are you planning to do _now_," Oka mocked, believing it was a futile attempt.

That was when before Oka could blink, Luffy disappeared and then instantly reappeared one meter in front of her, remaining in the same stance he was in previously.

"…JET PISTOL!" Luffy punched forward, his fist stopping five centimeters from her.

In an instant, Oka was sent flying twenty meters away.

Oka hit the ground hard, not even able to land on her feet. She gripped her belly in pain as she quickly, but wobbly, got to her feet. Blood was already dripping from her mouth.

"Ugh," she grunted, "…T-That…hurt…"

Things suddenly seem to go from well to worse (Lady Moa: "You can say, in a New York minute?").

* * *

Everyone's eyes were now as large as a watermelon (including the Straw Hat Crewmember for a different reason).

Oka had never been hurt in a fight before, at least not to their knowledge. Even the Straw Hats could guess that _she_ was usually the one giving the pain.

Oka too was thinking the same as she stared at her opponent.

Luffy had been able to do something that not many people could have done: give her pain to this extended.

Oka still had not understood what had made him so much stronger; her only clue was the strange purplish shine and the steam admitting from his body, which wasn't much.

"Heh," Oka chuckled as she wiped the blood off of her now smiling face, "Guess I should have taken you seriously when you said you were going 'full throttle'. But believe it or not, I'm actually starting to enjoy this…"

"Well," Luffy smiled, "this is the first time anyone I fought actually admitted that they enjoy it…"

Suddenly, Oka ran up to Luffy to kick him.

Before anyone can blink however Luffy reappear right behind Oka as if he had always been there.

Not willing to let Luffy get the better of her, Oka quickly aimed a turn swipe kick toward him. Again, Luffy reappear this time on top of her leg. Now frustrated, Oka kicked upward hoping to send him skyward. Luffy once again reappear behind her, only now more causal.

"Damn it," Oka snared, "FIGHT ME FOR REAL!"

* * *

"Mom is sure getting all worked up over this fight, isn't she?" Momoka spoke on the sideline at last as the fight continue.

"Gero…She should be glad that he hadn't decided to do that, what-cha-ma-call-it, Gum-Gum Rapid Fire thing in this state…" Keroro sighed.

"True," Paul thought out loud, "but even I have never seen the mistress this upset…maybe because Master Luffy isn't fighting seriously with her…"

"No," Tamama lowly corrected, "That's not it. Momochi's mother has finally found a powerful opponent to test her skill, but now she finds that she couldn't even keep up with him. It every ambitious warrior's worse dread: thinking that you're ready but now proven otherwise…"

Zoro grunt and nod in agreement because he too knows how that had felt.

Some time ago, he had challenged the world's greatest swordsman, Hawk-Eye Mihawk, to fight for the title. However, the battle had proven pointless, as Zoro couldn't even match Mihawk's 'weakest' skills. The only thing he had got from the battle was insight of his skills and the scar that he had received from Mihawk's Black Blade Sword as a sign of defeat.

_'I know exactly what she is going through,"_ Zoro thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oka had put all of her effort to hit Luffy again and again with fail.

Luffy's movements seem untraceable to even the train eyes as he dodged one attack to another. Oka was getting tried from her constant thrashing.

That was when Luffy decided it was time to end it.

"GUM-GUM…" Luffy stretched his arm far back, "…JET BURST!"

His fist went flying forward, hitting Oka with tremendous force. The act send her flying into the mansion, bouncing off the first solid wall her body found as Luffy appeared instantly next to her.

Using his arm, Luffy slammed Oka hard into the ground; he followed up by kicking her skyward.

"Ugh…" Oka managed as she crashed into the ceiling.

She manages to open her eyes up to find Luffy had inflated himself again. But this time he had also coiled up his body. As he uncoiled, he expelled the huge amount of air he had withheld. The combination of expelled air and the spinning body propelled Luffy spiraling upward at a high velocity.

"GUM-GUM…" Luffy now had turn to face her as he ready for the finally part of the combo.

All Oka do at the moment was bracing for the impact.

"…JET STORM!"

Just like Rapid Fire, Luffy materialize twenty flying fists at once, only now (due to the high spinning) it would seem that the twenty flying fists had turn to over a hundred. Though none of the fist seems to have made contact, Oka felt every single one of it as she pinned deeper and deeper into the ceiling.

* * *

Outside, everyone watch as the house itself seem to shack uncontrollably.

That was when Keroro noticed… "HOLY GOD OF GUNPLA," he exclaimed, catching everyone's attentions, "LOOK AT THE ROOF! IT'S BULGING!"

Everyone stared upward to find that the roof was indeed bulging.

In a matter of seconds, the roof gave way as two objects came out.

The first Oka as she was sends rocketing into the sky; the second was Luffy as he descends, landing feet first on the ground.

He now looked normal, no longer glowing purplish or steaming. Seconds later, Oka came crashing down to earth, somewhat unconscious. Everyone's eyes (aside the most of the Straw Hats) exploded at the sight before them.

"H-H-HE BEAT HER!" they exclaimed in unison. ("You can say, turn of events," Moa gasped)

"M-M-MOM," Momoka cried as she and Paul rushed to the fallen warrior's side.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"**LUFFY, YOU SCUM,"** Sanji roared as he drop-kick Luffy square in the face, **"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT MUCH DAMAGE TO THAT LOVELY LADY?"**

"Heh…Sorry," Luffy apologized rubbing his head from the soreness of the kick, "But if I didn't give it my all, she probably be very upset with me for holding back. She may have thought it was because she was a girl that I went easy or something…"

"Err…hmm…I-I guess you have a point…"

* * *

"Mom, please answer me," Momoka's scream caught everyone's attention.

She was kneeling down next to Oka, who was now covered with wounds and blood. Momoka began to cry, fearing the worse, when Oka hand reached up to wipe the tears.

"Now, now…don't dare cry in front of everyone. That's not the way of the Nishizawa family…" Oka replied weakly, but confidently, "Don't worry…I'm not dying any time soon…"

Momoka smiled, happy that her mom was going to be okay.

That was when Oka weakly sat up and faced Luffy.

"Congratulation, you are first to defeat me in a toe-to- toe match. I shall conceive my defeat," at that, she made a respectful bow startling everyone, "Forgive me for asking you this late, but what is your name?"

Luffy grinned.

"Monkey D. Luffy," he introduced, "Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"A pirate, huh," stated Oka, a little startle but sensing no hint of lying, "my, fighters these days has strange background…"

That was when she roughly got up and began to walk off, startling everyone. "The next time we meet, let's have another spar to see who's stronger then…"

"Okay, fine with me. But are you sure you're going to be okay like _that_?"

Oka looked down at herself and smirked.

"Humph, don't worry. Aside from you, there's no other that can beat me on my worse days…"

Boy, if only if she knew.

"Well then, I'm off…" She started off but then stopped when she'd remember something, "Oh, Paul…"

"Y-Yes mistress," Paul questioned.

"There was this one soldier that I find to be exceptionally impressive. I can't remember his name though…only that it was long. I believe he was rank Sergeant. Anyway, rank him to Captain as a reward for his loyalty…"

"You must mean Yoshiokadaira, mistress. Understood…"

With a quick nodded of approval, Oka vanished from view.

* * *

"Wow," Chopper complimented, "To think that Luffy was actually fighting Momoka's monster-strong mom…"

*Snap* **"What was that, you little taco-bell?"** Dark Momoka growled.

But instead of being afraid, Chopper became annoyed.

In a split second, Chopper body size grew, now somewhat more humanize and something else. He was now taller than Momoka, a bit fuzzier around his chest area, his hands and feet more man-like, and the antler on his hat gone.

_**"I'M A REINDEER, YOU MORON!"**_ The part man, part Keronian, part reindeer yelled in a lower tone, scaring the heck out of the humans and alien invaders.

"KYAAAAAH…! I-I-I'm sorry…" Light Momoka pleaded.

Fortunately for her, Usopp quickly intervene.

"Calm down, Chopper," Usopp plead, "She didn't mean anything from that name-call…"

* * *

Oka was, by now, close to shoreline. She was limping somewhat…what Luffy did really left her in pain…lots of it. But she wasn't the type to let it show. To her, it was all part of training.

Suddenly a helicopter hovers right up in front of her. It had the Nishizawa Peach Group logo on the door that was now sliding open.

There reveal a man who looks strangely like Tony Stark in a white business clothes. He was Baio Nishizawa; the current head of the NPG, Oka's husband, Paul's fighting friend, and Momoka's dad.

He had look of exhaustion on his face, which turn to worries as soon as he saw how beat up his wife looks.

"Oka, dear," he spoke in a relatively calm, almost casual tone, "What happen to you?"

"Nothing really," Oka replied, "just testing out the security of our daughter…"

"Yeah~ right, I know for a fact that there is no system in this world that can bruise you _THAT_ bad."

Oka smiled at the remark. "Oh? You've notice?"

"Err…it kind of hard _not_ to notice…"

"Well, let's just say I met someone who can actually make all the training worth doing…"

"…You got beaten, did you?"

Oka hiccuped at her husband quick realization, but she quickly recover. "W-What lead you to that?"

"Just guess…but judging from your reaction, I hit dead on…"

"Ugh," Oka growled as she started off in a different direction, "I hate it when you do that! I don't even remember why I bother marrying you…"

Suddenly, her feet went limp as she felt herself falling backward. The battle was apparently a bit _too_ much for body after all.

But before she hit the sand, she found herself in the strong yet gentle hands of her husband.

He stared down, making eye contact in the process, and smiled. "Now, now dear…a warrior could push themselves so far. Why don't we treat those wounds first before you take off running again? It's been while since you been to the hospital since _that_ time, come to think of it…"

Oka had been staring into his eye the whole time as he spoke, deep in thoughts. But on the mention 'that time', she blushed and turned away.

"Y-Y-You didn't have to bring that up…"

"Err…well anyway, if you still insist on training, how about this: I'll walk you to the hospital and the Helicopter can follow from above? Does that sound right for you dear?"

Oka thought it over for a while.

"Err…on second thought, the hospital is really far from here. I would mind fly this time…"

"HUH? Oh okay, if that's what you want…"

Gently, Baio cradle her to the copter as Oka started to drift off into her sleep, but not before thinking with a smile, _"Well, at least I now remember why I married him."_

* * *

Luffy: "THAT THE MOST AWESOME BATTLE YET! MY BODY WAS PUMPING WITH EXCITEMENT THE ENTIRE TIME!"

Keroro: "Calm down Luffy! But you're right, that was the most exciting battle I've witness yet. I hope there will."

Murdada: "If you thought that was exciting, what will come next will frighten you..."

Keroro: "KERO! Y-Y-You're..."

Nami: "Anyway, next time will start out as a normal day turn wild as mysterious distress signal comes in..."

Usopp: "...And a scary evil villain from the ARMPIT Platoon's home world make his debut in the story as well! YIKES!"

Chopper: "Chapter 08: Your-not-so-average-day-at-home" will appear next month with everything you see above include!

Kaoru: "Also, check out Normama's new Fanfiction story: THE CHILDREN Set Sail, our first crossover with another world..."

Giroro: "What the...who are you!"

Keroro: "Anyway, please review the story. This is Keroro, signing out! See ya!"


	9. Chapter 8:It's Your NotSoUsual Day at

Sorry readers, the chapter's name isn't "Chapter 08: Your-not-so-average-day-at-home", but thanks for continuing to read this story. But please give me some reviews that will help me make this story better. By the way, I do own the the evil villian that will finally be reveal in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 08: It's Your Not-So-Usual Day at Home

* * *

A small white cat with golden eyes leapt on to the nearby wall before she pounced down on the other side. Today she was going to visit Giroro, her dearest friend. She was Neko, Giroro's animal companion.

_"I wonder how Giroro has been doing,"_ she thought, _"I wonder if he finally got lucky with that Natsumi…"_

She had finally reached the Hinata household. She had remembered the structure to heart. She enters and quickly head toward the backyard. There was the tent Giroro had always slept in. There was the fireplace where Giroro usually cook sweet potato in. There was Giroro, keeping the fire burning like always.

Neko got excited as she approached the red Keronian. Suddenly she froze. Giroro was sitting…with strangers!

They were both Keronians…at least they looked like Keronians.

One was sandy yellow while the other was sky blue.

The sandy yellow one had a really strange long hill on its nose…wait maybe it was a nose.

The sky blue one had orange girly hair and was wearing clothes.

Perhaps they're new friends of Giroro's?

Neko was curious; she decided to find out. "[Hi Giroro,]" Neko meowed.

Hearing her, Giroro and the two strangers turn toward her. Upon seeing the white cat, Giroro smiled. "Ah Neko," Giroro spoke, "how've you been?"

"[Fine actually,]" Neko meowed happily as she came closer. The two strangers eyed the cat as she got close enough to allow Giroro to pet her on the head.

"Uh Giroro," the sandy yellow Keronian piped up, "what's with the cat?"

"Oh, sorry Usopp," Giroro apologized, "This is Neko. She one of the only creatures on Pekopon that I called a companion…"

Neko looked at the sandy yellow Keronian. _"So his name is Usopp huh,"_ Neko thought, _"strange name. Still, Giroro seem to see him as a friend so maybe he's okay…"_

"Well, it sure is cute for something _you_ called a 'companion' considering how your personality is," the sky blue Keronian commented in a girly tone as she stuck her hand out, seeing if the cat will let her pet it.

Neko stared at the sky blue Keronian for a moment. She couldn't tell why but she suddenly had the urge to leap onto the Keronian and give her a kitty kiss.

_"Whoa, why am I feeling so attach to this one,"_ Neko questioned herself, _"She does seem nice…I guess I could let her pet me…"_

Neko went closer and allowed the girly Keronian to pet her. Her hand was soft as silk. Neko meowed in pleasure. "[Oh~,]" she purred, "[Your hand are _so_ soft and welcoming.]"

The sky blue Keronian giggled. Though she couldn't understand what Neko was saying, the kitten seems to be enjoying itself under her hand.

That was when Neko saw another creature entering the backyard. It was a strange creature, as far as Neko can tell. It had the structure of a reindeer, complete with cinnamon brown fur coat and a pair of grown antler. But its skin was that of Keronian, a fuzzy pink top hat, a tadpole tail, blue backpack on its back, and a blue nose.

"Hey, nice work Nami," the strange creature actually spoke up, "Whatever it was that you did sure made it like you…"

Nami turn to the creature with a smirk. "You would have been right Chopper, if I really had done something…"

Giroro, meanwhile, had stared at Chopper with a look as if he had seen a ghost.

"Chopper," Giroro spoke up, "I understand that you take pride in what you are…but it's still too hard for me to get use to see you like _that_…"

Before Neko could blink, Chopper's form changed from that of a reindeer-like to Keronian-like feature. He looked pretty pissed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Chopper yelled.

"Hey, hey, don't get me wrong. It's just that you just look wrong in that 'beast form'…"

No dice. Chopper suddenly grew as big as a man in his twenty. "I DARE YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Giroro, on instinct, pulled out a mini stun gun. "H-Hey, don't make me use this…"

"…Would you two," Nami growled lowly before her voice angrily exploded, "SIMMER DOWN…?"

Her eyes ignited on fire as steam started to spray from head. Giroro and Chopper quickly scooted five meter away in fear as Usopp preformed his 'Sudden Death Star' in defense.

Neko sweat drop at the sight, but smiled inward. Things seem to have gotten interesting since the last time she'd been here.

* * *

"So Robin," Dororo began as he moved one of his chess piece to position, "how is your investigation on why you all are all here going?"

"Had you even made any progress," Saburo added.

He, Dororo, Koyuki, and Robin were sitting on the Hinata's house rooftop where they had all decided to play chess.

Despite reading a book called "Global Science", Robin had insisted on challenging Saburo, Dororo, and Koyuki to a three-on-one match.

By now Saburo and Koyuki were already beaten, so it was now it was a match between Dororo and Robin.

"Evidently no," Robin replied as, by using her Devil Fruit power, she move her own piece on the chess board, "By now, the only real lead was that our appearance here has some sort of connection to the various phenomenon that is currently happening in this world…"

"You mean all that stuff about giant sea creatures being found and strange weather pattern on the news?" Koyuki questioned as Dororo move another piece to position.

"Indeed. I have done some research along side Kululu and discover that these sighting are eerily similar to that found in the world I've come from…" Robin then moved another one of her piece.

"You don't think that the same phenomenon that got you all here is causing these same occurrences?" Saburo guessed.

"It's possible," Dororo prompted as he move yet another piece, "You'll never know what to expect…"

"Indeed," Robin agreed as she moved a piece, "Checkmate."

"HUH?" Dororo, Koyuki, and Saburo exclaimed as they looked down at the board. Not only were none of Robin's pieces been touched but Dororo's king piece was completely surrounded.

"N-No way," Saburo stared in awed, "I thought moves like these were impossible…"

"And she took on all three of us at once too," Koyuki recapped, "who could have guessed?"

"I-Impossible," Dororo fumbled, "You're supposed to be a beginner at this game! There was no way you could have trumped Saburo already. He cheats and even than he loses!"

"Hey," Saburo sweat dropped, "I don't cheat…"

Robin giggles as Dororo and Saburo continue to argue. "Now where was I?" Robin stated as she peered back into her book.

* * *

"Okay," Tamama coughed, "One more time, desu."

He was breathing pretty hard. He was in a fight with Angol Moa (unfortunately in his opinion) against Franky and Brook. The battle arena around them has officially seen better days; craters and debris had litter the ground.

"Dude, give up already," Franky sighed, not even a bit tired, "You're Tamama Impact, Tamama Rampage, and Tamama Laser are useless against my super body."

"Yes," Brook added, "You shouldn't push yourself so hard, Tamama. Not even Lady Moa could help you so long as I am here…"

"Tamama-chan," Moa piped up, "they're right. We can't win like this…"

*Snap* "I DON'T FREAKEN CARE," Dark Tamama declared. Suddenly, dark matter of unknown energy began to gather in his right hand. All of Tamama's darkest rage, all of his darkest jealously, and his entire pint up frustration was literally gathering in the palm of his hand. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! JEALOUSY BOMB...!"

Just as Tamama reared back to throw his devastating attack, Franky took of his glove (by that I meant he took of the 'skin' that covers his hand) revealing that his hand was made of some sort of steel. The attack was thrown, heading straight for Franky.

Franky, simply, smiled, "Well, if that's how you want it, I am happy to continue," he reared his steel exposed fist back and as soon as the attack was in range he launch forward, "STRONG RIGHT!"

The ball of jealousy collided with the fist of steel. Sparks flew, as the two attacks pushed against each other, neither one seem to be giving in. Suddenly, the Jealously Bomb dissipated at which making Franky stumble a bit in surprise.

"Well," Brook commented, "that was totally unexpected. What happen there?"

Lady Moa, Franky, and Brook looked at Tamama, but their confused reactions quickly turn to shock. Tamama has fainted and was hyperventilating.

"T-T-TAMAMA-CHAN…?" Lady Moa cried as she ran over to her fallen friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dept of space…well, okay maybe only a couple of hundred kilometers from the dark side of the moon…an assembly of five alien saucers had halted their flight.

They were all three kilometers in diameter and twenty meters high. They were all marked with giant Keron Star. They were all from the 58th Planet of the Gamma Storm Cloud System, more commonly known as Keron; the Keron Force has arrived.

Within centermost spaceship, in the central command center, sited on the high command chair, sat a fearsome looking Keronian.

He was an olive green frog with a dark yellow military cap and bloodshot sharp eyes. He wore what looks like slime purple armor on his hands, shoulders, and feet as a dark cap hung from his back. Instead of a symbol on his cap, it was replace by a what looks like a small metallic Pekoponian skull badge with some Keronian words that reads "EXSTINCTION TO ALL ENEMY" while his belly is cover by a double strap ammunition belt. Random golden spikes pop up all over him that seem to be more than decoration, considering the dried up blood stains on a couple of them.

He was eying the large main monitor, which was displaying a visual of Pekopon.

"At long last," the Keronian stated in a low sinister voice, "we are in mere reach of Pekopon, the planet that was deemed 'unconquerable' for centuries."

"And for good reason too, Dark Admiral Murdada," a Keronian spoke up.

The Dark Admiral glances slightly to the voice. It had belonged to a purple Keronian with a black cap and an ammunition belt as well. His eyes are hidden under part of his cap and yellow visor, giving him an angry looking stare. He has a symbol looks like an upside down 'A' with a vertical line inside. He is First Lieutenant Garuru, Giroro's elder brother.

"Although in a universal term Pekopon is country-outback, highly undeveloped and unprepared for sudden strikes from invaders, it had proven countless of time to adapt quickly to any situations presented. The Pekoponian especially had capabilities that exceed even the strongest of alien invaders…"

"You seem quite informative about a planet you rarely associate with," the Dark Admiral ponders, not missing the beat as he stare at the First Lieutenant with a mixture of hatred, disgust, and annoyance.

Garuru kept his composure as he slightly stared back, but kept sure that it wasn't with eye contact.

"All I'm saying, sir, is that it'll be foolish to underestimate these Pekoponian…"

"I'm well aware of what these _insects_ are capable of, lieutenant," Murdada interrupted, "I'm also aware that in order for the mission to be successful, a few _minor_ details must be taken care of first…" he turn fully to Garuru as he continue, "…so any attempts to warn your brother will be unnecessary, _soldier_…"

Garuru hiccupped inward, but kept his composure. "I-I don't know…"

"Resorting to lying to your superior commander now, _lieutenant_," the Dark Admiral sneered sinisterly, actually making Garuru backing away in fear, "Your excuses may have been able to fool the eyes of the Fleet Admiral, but I can assure you that there is nothing, absolutely _nothing_, which can escape the eyes, ears, or mind of the Dark Admiral. Murdada sees, hears, and anticipates _everything_!"

The speech was powerful enough to send shivers down the Lieutenant's spine. What a fearsome Keronian. "S-S-Sir…"

"You're wondering why I bother allowing you and your platoon to tag along when I knew your true intention, are you?" Garuru said nothing. "Well, to blunt, there was nothing any of you could have done to prevent it anyhow. You have, also, been very obedient when it comes to fulfilling missions so there is no danger of you deflecting from us…the question now is _what about the ARMPIT Platoon_?"

"W-W-What…"

"To be blunt, if during the assault the ARMPIT Platoon continue to side with us, then any past failure shall be pardon. BUT, if they were to do otherwise…" Murdada pull out what looks like a miniature version of Pekopon, "…their fate will be just the same as the rest of Pekopon…" in one swift move, he crushed the mini-Pekopon to dust, "…we can't have cowards making fool of us, now can we?"

Garuru continue to stare at spot where the mini-Pekopon's dust had fallen as the Dark Admiral cackled by himself. Garuru couldn't believe that such a Keronian exist in the Keron Force, let alone be at such a high rank.

Suddenly, a nervous Keronian cleared its throat, grabbing both Murdada and Garuru attention.

"Err…sir," the Keronian piped up, "we are receiving two capsule pods of Keronian origin about to enter Pekopon atmosphere. What should we…"

"Blow it up immediately…" the Dark Admiral replied instantly, shocking Garuru.

"B-But sir," Garuru tried to reason, "They're just civilian…"

"So," Murdada coldly comeback, "Civilian should know by now that the frontline is no place for picnics. Who knows if one can suffer from _friendly fire_?"

He then turned to the nervous Keronian, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

* * *

"Is Private Tamama going to be alright, Chopper?" a concern Keroro questioned.

He, along with the Straw Hats, the human children (Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, Saburo, and Koyuki) and the rest of the ARMPIT Platoon, was in the hospital wing watching Chopper as he diagnosed the weaken Tamama. Tamama was barely conscious as this took place.

"Hmm…" Chopper hummed as he concluded his analyzes, "…well, he'll be fine in a matter of two to three hours," Everyone sighed in relief, but Chopper wasn't finish, "though there's a chance that this is going to be a chronic symptom…"

"GERO, WHY IS THAT?"

"Let me ask you something: does he regularly consume large quantities of sweets?"

The kids and the alien hiccupped a bit at the subject mention. "Err…well…"

"Yes huh," Nobody replied so he continue. "His metabolism can handle so much over a period of time. Keronian has somewhat huge kinds, but it affects them just the same. To make a long story short, Tamama has eaten so much that all the energies in his body were put into overload. He won't be having any long battle for some time…"

"You mean Tamama is going to be like this every time he fights too long?" Giroro made it simpler.

"Pretty much," Chopper confirmed, "Fortunately he constantly exercise so he'll last for an hour at least on the battle, follow by an hour long rest to recover…"

"WE CAN'T HAVE THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE ON THE FRONTLINE…"

"WELL _EXCUSE_ ME! _I_ WASN'T THE ONE WHO FILLED HIS STOMACH WITH JUNK FOOD!"

An invisible arrow pointed at Momoka's head that said, 'All her fault'.

Suddenly, the alarm system sounded, making everyone jump.

"What the…" Zoro cursed.

"What now…?" Nami and Usopp complained in unison.

"To the Central Command," Keroro voiced over the sirens.

They began to bolt out, but Keroro then turn to Moa, "Err…Lady Moa; would you be a dear and stay with Tamama…?"

"Huh," Moa stared at her uncle before she nodded, "Okay, Uncle-sama! You can say, count on me?"

Unnoticed by the other Tamama growled furiously.

* * *

"We have received over a dozen S.O.S. signal from the same source, captain," Kululu reviewed.

Excluding Tamama and Lady Moa, the group had just entered the Central Command.

"Hmm…it must be a high emergency, de arimasu…" Keroro snickered, thinking that he could probably turn this to his own benefit. Giroro and Dororo eyed their Captain shallowly, having a good idea what he had cooking up in that mind of his.

"You really think so?" Luffy asked excitedly. His crew stared at their Captain, fearing that he was going to lead them to trouble while using the current situation as an excuse.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Giroro and Dororo stated in unison.

"Well, who is it coming from," Natsumi asked impatiently.

No one can really blame her since any distress calls the Keroro Platoon get usually interfere with her daily life. The other kids were getting antsy themselves.

"I'll put it on speaker," Kululu stated as rapidly typed random crappy command into the system.

A few moments pass before the speaker was overcome by a young female voice.

"…Is this thing working? I can't tell. Damn it…I keep pressing the 'distress button' but nothing happens…" Everyone in the Central Command anime dropped.

"What the frog," Keroro and Giroro swear, as Giroro grabbed a nearby microphone.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF SOLDIER," Giroro demanded loudly into the microphone.

The speaker on the other must have been scared to death judging from the high-pitched screamed they received from the other side.

"I guess that wasn't the best way to get an answer," Robin stated.

"WHAT," Keroro and Luffy asked loudly.

"SHE SAID 'I GUESS THAT WASN'T THE BEST WAY TO GET AN ANSWER'," Natsumi, Giroro, and Nami repeated loudly in unison.

"OUCH, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL," Luffy and Keroro complained, causing everyone to anime fall.

* * *

"Err…anyway, who is this," Dororo asked into the microphone.

There was a brief moment of silent before… "Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"How cruel," Dororo mumbled in the corner in his 'Trauma State' as Robin and Koyuki try to comfort him.

"This is Sergeant Keroro you are speaking to," Keroro replied over the radio.

"Keroro-kun; is that really you?" the female voice suddenly became excited, "It me, Karara!"

"GERO," Keroro stumbled, "KARARA-SAN?"

* * *

Everyone, aside from the confused Straw Hats, flinch a bit at the name.

"Natsumi-chan," Nami piped up, "who's Karara?"

Natsumi laughed nervously. "A troublemaker that makes the stupid frog seems tame, if you ask me…"

"Yep," Fuyuki intervene, "She's a young Keronian who's supposed to be the heir of a popular industry on Keron…"

"Oh~, does that that mean she's filthy rich~," Nami's eyes had turn to Beli symbol.

"Uh…yeah," Fuyuki answered with a sweat drop.

* * *

"GERO," Keroro exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, "YOU WERE SHOT DOWN?"

"Yeah," Karara confirmed over the speaker, "Chiroro and I are okay, fortunately. But we're kind of lost, I think we're somewhere in a forest near Tokyo…next to a mountain side too…"

"Hmm…I see. Don't worry Karara, the Keroro Platoon are on their way…"

"Oh~ you're the best Keroro-kun~," Suddenly, Giroro went up to the speaker.

"Sorry kid, no can do," Giroro informed. Keroro looked in total disbelief and was about to argue when Giroro glared at him, "They should have known better than to enter the frontline territory; it was only a matter of time before it happen…and I'm NOT going through THAT again!"

Everyone, aside the Straw Hats, sweat dropped at the remake as they all began to laugh nervously.

"Oh~," Keroro replied, getting the point, "Right~…"

"WHAT," Karara whined over the speaker, sounding like she was going to cry, "N-No one is going to help us…?"

Giroro was about to hang up before the speaker before it became overflow with sobbing when a red stretching hand snatched the microphone; it was Luffy.

"Hey there, Karara," Luffy spoke, making the Karara on the other side of the line halt her sobbing, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Don't you worry, me and my crew is on your way…"

With that, he hung up.

* * *

"W-W-WHAT…?" everyone exclaim in unison.

"LUFFY," most of Luffy's crewmates yelled in protest as Robin simply giggled on, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HOW COULD YOU JUST DRAG US INTO THIS?"

"What? They're stranded out there and could run into trouble," Luffy reasoned rather calmly, despite everyone's obvious frustration, "We can't just simply say 'sorry, but we can't help you because no one else is going to help you'. That will be just wrong."

"W-W-Well…yeah, but…"

"Besides, this will give us a chance to test out our skill in a rescue attempt, get some exercise, and get out the house…"

His crewmates stare at their now grinning captain. There was no stopping Luffy now that he is set to do it, as they all well know, and that he had given some pretty good reason to do so. The humans and the alien invaders seem to realize it too.

Kululu then drew something on a map before giving it to a confused Nami.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, well you heard your captain," Kululu crackled, "Get a move on you lots."

Nami sighed as she accepted the map, before she punched Kululu in the face…hard. Everyone eyed Nami in shocked and confusion; why did she do it?

"Since I can't hurt Luffy," Nami explained, "I'll take my frustration out on him…"

Point taken, "Let's go guys…"

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO," proclaimed Luffy as he bolted out of the room, leaving everyone to sweat dropped at the action.

"He doesn't even know where he is supposed to be heading to," Zoro stated as bolted after his captain.

Nami sighed. "Zoro, that idiot…he's no different."

She quickly race after the two, hoping to catch up before they get lost.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Usopp cried as he gave chase.

"Nami-san~, I'm coming with you~," Sanji flirted, as he quickly noodle-dance his way out.

"That was so unnecessary," Chopper groaned as he went to 'beast form' and jolted out.

"Well," Robin remarked, "I better get moving if I don't want to be left behind…" With that, she joined the chase.

"We'll be back before you know it with those two," Franky spoke before he sprinted off.

Brook turned to the humans and the alien invaders with a few 'parting words' of his own.

"Man, the lives two group's unities can never really happen in this crazy town folks. That why you all are get on that plane," Brook retorted in a strange high-pitch cowboy tone, actually making everyone wanting to laugh or grumble, "maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even the day after to-…"

Just then, Franky's hand, attached to what looks like a built-in chain, came flying back, grabbing Brook's shoulder, and yank him out of the room as Franky called, "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND COME ON?"

"YO~," Brook yelped as he got dragged out, leaving everyone in sweat dropped.

* * *

"They can't even leave the room without being funny," Saburo commented, slightly amused.

"Small wonders why they called themselves 'pirates'…" Dororo added.

"I hope they'll be okay," Fuyuki whispered. Suddenly, the alert went up again, startling everyone again.

"NOW WHAT," Natsumi whined; she was seriously hating the alert chronically going off.

Kululu turn to the screen before his expression became grave with fear, "Uh, oh…"

"What's wrong with you," Giroro asked, noticing the uncharacteristic unease tone in Kululu's voice.

"We are receiving a written message," Kululu replied as he turned to everyone, showing everyone the horror on his face, "from Dark Admiral Murdada…"

Keroro: And that's a wrap for today's chapter! Phew! That was tiring...

Giroro: You didn't even do much...

Karara: None of guys are going to do anything! You guys are jerks!

ARMPIT Platoon: We have our reasons...

Tamama: But why do I have to get sick? It so unfair!

Chopper: It is, so you folks out there make sure that kids you know don't eat too much candy or they end up worse than Tamama!

Luffy: Next chapter is going to be one of the longest yet! With evil alien kidnappers, a super cool hero, space polices, and a battle for earth! ICAN'T WAIT!

Robin: "Chapter 09: The Will of Dark Admiral Murdada" coming out next month.

Murdada: Review or die...

Franky: Ignore that last comment, please.

Brook: See you next time! Oh wait I can't, I have no eyes! Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho!


	10. Chapter 9: Two Different Fronts

Sorry! Again, I had a spark of inspiration and turn one huge as chapter into two. this chapter, therefore, is name differently.

* * *

Chapter 09: Two Different Fronts

* * *

In the middle of a nearby forest, well far from the city of Tokyo, three small craters could be found with what looks like large, round, metallic capsule. They appear to be open since the small circular entry were wide open, revealing that the inside was filled with buttons, screens, and other high-tech mumble-jumbo things that only nerds and genius would be interest in. But it isn't the capsule that would have caught anyone's attention…it was what resting a few meter away.

There was three bipedal creatures sitting in the nearby grass, two being Keronians while the last one was another type of alien.

One of the Keronian was wiping its eye, apparently crying a moment ago. It had light green skin with a blue cap that seems to have two small hills. Its tadpole tail suggests it's young. It had a pink symbol on its cap and a similar one on its belly, only red, which resemble a 'don't do it' sign.

"I-I-I can't believe that the ARMPIT Platoon refuse to rescue us," it hiccupped in a young girly tone.

"Don't worry Karara," the other Keronian reassure also in a young girly tone, patting its companion on the back, "That 'Monkey D. Luffy' said that he's coming to rescue us with his team."

This Keronian was yellow skin with a white fluffy ear cap. It too had a tadpole tail and a symbol that resembles a red circle with a white bar in the center.

"But Chiroro," Karara croaked, "We don't even know who they are. I mean, I am gratefully that someone is coming to save us, but it would have been better if it was someone we had known."

Chiroro sighed; Karara did have a point, somewhat.

That was when the other alien decided to speak up. It looked like a pink Keronian with a white cap and a red heart symbol on its cap and belly, but it had pink puffers on the sides of its head in place of ears and its tail is puffy. A Keronian it's not.

"Like, you said it," it agreed with Karara in a southern belle girly voice, "but, like, if you would have just that mention that I was here, they would've, like, come for us before you could even blink…"

"But Sumomo," Chiroro interrupted, "You told us not to tell anyone about you being here…"

Sumomo sweat dropped. "Oh~, like, did I really said that?"

"Yep," both Karara and Chiroro replied at once, causing Sumomo to sigh in embarrassment. Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes, causing the three to jump in fright. "W-W-WHAT WAS THAT…?"

Out the bushes, stepped two figures…followed by a horde of small robotic snakes, each menacing-looking.

The two figures, on the other hand, look similar to men with snake-like heads, both wearing identical uniform. The only difference between the two was that one had spectacle, some gray hair growing out of it head, and a claw mechanism in place of his left arm. The other had a black eye-patch over its right eye, a cigar in its mouth, and a laser gun in place of his left hand.

"Well, well, well, looks what we found at the source of the distress call…" the eye-patch one spoke in a gangster like voice.

"V-V-V-V-VIPERS," the two Keronian children cried while Sumomo step in front of them in a ditch effort to protect them.

"That's right, I'm Criminal Viper," the eye-patch Viper growled his introduction, "the eighth cousin, five time removed, of Viper on death role, but now an escapee from Viper's High Grade Criminal Facility."

"And I am Psycho Viper," the spectacle-wearing Viper introduce himself, with a hint of intelligence and craziness in his voice, "the tenth great granduncle, twice removed, of Viper who is now currently also an escapee, but from a Viper Mental Facility."

"We came here to pinpoint a distress call that Psycho Viper, here, had picked up. But what an amazing luck, not only do we come across the two heirs, Karara and Chiroro, of Keron's most powerful Industry, the Dobubu Industries, but also one of the top Space Idol Star in the Galaxy, Sumomo the Axolotlian from Axolotl, the 23rd Planet of the Gamma Strom Cloud System."

"W-W-Well what if we are?" Sumomo demanded, eying the number of mechanical snakes, "If you knew who we are, then why are you being so threatening?"

"Humph, what articulate we can't?" Psycho Viper huff, "Once we incarcerate the two of you, the amount of income we get from the ransom money will be worth dealing with federal galactic Judicial Law later…"

"…Yeah, what he said," Criminal Viper agreed, before whispering to Psycho Viper, "Say what…?"

Psycho Viper sweat dropped at Criminal Viper's naivety. "It means 'we're capturing them regardless'…"

"Oh, I knew that," Psycho Viper sighed at the remake as he palmed his face. The two then return their focus to their would-be victim. Sumomo, Karara, and Chiroro shuffle back as the two Vipers inched closer with their horde of mechanical snake; they wanted to run but they didn't dare try such a sudden move. Just then, a figure jumped into the scene and came in between the two groups. The figure wore what looks like a mix between a Power Ranger helmet and a Sci-Fi racer helmet. It wore a brown coat (despite the weather, which was fairly warm), open-finger gloves, silver pant, and high rim boots. "WHO THE HELL…!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Psycho Viper yelled in surprise, even the Sumomo, Karara, and Chiroro were wondering who this…err…creature is.

"Hah, ha, ha, ha, ha," the being volume in a manly tone, "I am…" He then did several gestures that cause even more sweat drop, "…Space Detective 556 (Kogoro), defender of freedom of all worlds (not really)!"

As soon as he was finished, a young blonde girl popped up out of nowhere. She wore a collar T-shirt under a western vest, a western skirt, similar boots to Kogoro, and bunny-like ear ornament. The girl began to bow repeatedly to the Vipers.

"I'm sorry; my brother has the tendency to intervene in any situation regardless," she apologizes, before turning to the females and began to do the same thing, "I'm sorry; my brother came late because he had to first save a kitty from a tree. I'm Lavie, Kogoro's sister and assistance. I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner…"

"Uh…OK," Karara manage.

"It's…umm…nice to meet you," Chiroro stumbled.

"So…err…you two are, like, here to save us, right?" Sumomo questioned; this was the most awkward situation she had ever been in.

"That's right," Lavie answer, "I'm sorry if there was any misunderstanding…"

"Err…like, there nothing to be, like, sorry about…"

"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT ALREADY," Criminal Viper shouted, clearly annoyed, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU TWO ARE HEROES OR COMIC RELIEF! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Hah, ha, ha, ha, ha," Kogoro chuckled as he pulled out what looks like a cross between a light saber and a katana, "Threaten me all you want but I shall be the one who emerge victorious…"

"Humph," Psycho Viper smirked, clearly not impress or worry, "We'll see about that, Space Detective…" With a snap of his finger the mechanical snake sprung into action.

It looks like Kogoro may have bitten more than he can chew as he prepares to fight for his life.

* * *

"D-D-D-Dark Admiral Murdada…" Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo mutter as Kululu gave them a fearful nod. The humans stared at the invader, wondering what was it about the name that gotten them sweating in fear. "A-A-A-As in _the_ Dark Admiral Murdada…?"

"Sergeant," Fuyuki spoke up clearly worry about the Keronians' behaviors, "Is something wrong?"

Not really hearing him, Keroro sweat even harder as Kululu's head bobble up and down, confirming the name he had given a second time. Putting as much effort as he can into it, Keroro straiten himself out to give the brave order, "Well, let's see it…"

"Roger, Captain," Kululu then began to type in a series of command to put the message on the huge screen and to translate it into human language. A few second later, the message was displayed.

* * *

ATTENTION ARMPIT PLATOON:

I, DARK ADMIRAL MURDADA, HAD HEARD OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE IN THE INVASION OF PEKOPON. ALTHOUGH IT IS, WITHOUT AN EXCEPTION, UNACCEPTABLE UNDER KERON FORCE'S LAW, I DO REALIZE THAT FOR A CLASS 'F' INVASION UNIT TO BE ASSIGNED TO THE PLANET THAT WAS DEEMED 'UNCONQUERABLE' FOR CENTURIES IS INDEED FOOLISH. THEREFORE, YOU ARE BLESSING WITH MY RARE MERCY…BUT YOU SHALL RECEIVE THIS ONLY IF YOU ARE TO DO, AS I DEMAND. BY THE TIME YOU FINISH READING THIS MESSAGE, YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO REACH TOKYO'S MOUNTAIN QUARRY…AND YOU WILL BRING YOUR PEKOPONIANS AS WELL. ALL FURTHER ORDER SHALL BE GIVEN TO YOU AT THE SPOT. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY…WELL, YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT DON'T YOU?

END TRANSMISSION

* * *

The Keronians gulp as they read the last sentence. The human read it and could tell almost instantly that things were serious. But, there was still that one question… "Uh, Dororo," Koyuki voiced, "Who's Murdada?"

Out of the blue, Dororo shivered so badly that his voice became uncharacteristic.

"Koyuki-dono," Dororo exploded, "it's 'Dark Admiral' Murdada! You can't say his name without his rank…EVER!"

"E-Eh," Koyuki yelped, slightly hurt by Dororo's sudden outburst; she wasn't the only one, as the other human children also jumped at the outburst, "D-Dororo…?"

Suddenly self-aware, Dororo realize what he had done. "I'm sorry, Koyuki-dono. F-Forgive me…" He managed before entering another Trauma State, "W-What have I done…"

* * *

As Koyuki try to explain to Dororo that it wasn't his fault, Natsumi decided to continue. "Anyway, who was that that sent the message?"

The three remaining Keronian glance at each other for some time, hoping that someone could explain to the Pekoponian just exactly they are dealing with.

Finally, Giroro decided to get it off his chest. "Err…you Pekoponian had better sit down for this." Though slightly confused, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, Saburo, and Koyuki (who manage to get Dororo out of Trauma State) did as Giroro suggested. "W-W-Well, as you all probably aware of, a military had a set of ranks, ranging from the lowest being recruit to highest being admiral. And…well…"

Sensing Giroro's stumbling, Kululu decided to try to take, "W-W-Well first off, it rather difficult to get to the rank of Admiral for one thing…"

Seeing that Kululu wasn't going to get anywhere, Dororo took over. "Y-You sees…well…Dark Admiral Murdada is…well…"

The kids remained silent, not sure how to approach this. On one hand, they could understand that it was not a subject they are comfortable with, but on the other hand they can't really understand what it was about the Murdada that was giving them such a hard time.

Realizing this, the Sergeant of 'back then' (also known as 'Classic Keroro') decided to ease the tension. "Dark Admiral Murdada is, in short, a monster of all Admirals, if not of the entire Keron Force."

Everyone glared at the Sergeant, either surprise/horrify that Keroro had just said what they'd heard (which was mostly the Keronians) or confuse at what the green alien frog had meant (which was mostly the children).

"W-W-What was that suppose to mean," Momoka asked.

"Gero…I suppose you Pekoponians would not understand the amount of danger you are in if you don't know the story," Keroro gazed around the humans, noticing that they got very attentive at the word 'danger', "Dark Admiral Murdada is one of the top Admiral of Keron Force, one of the best if I may add. He has seen and fought in countless of battles that would have been too much for the average Keronian. But what really sets him apart from other soldiers is the sheer violence and cruelty he shows to anyone he chose. No one really knows much about what could have cause him to exert this, why he hadn't already taken over the Keron Force, or how such a Keronian could reach such a high position but there was one thing certain when he is present in any mission: he goes a hundred and ninety percent. To him, it was either you get it completely right the first time or you are living a short life. By that I mean he will personally deal with you if it means getting the job done right…"

The human children were silent; they were beginning to understand why the alien frogs were feeling nervous about Murdada.

The way Murdada was described would have even made Dark Momoka feeling somewhat nervous about him. "W-W-Wow," Momoka manage, "I-I…"

"Don't tell me that that is the reason why you stupid frogs are getting nervous about," Natsumi suddenly huff. Apparently, she did quiet get the message. "All in all, this Murdada is just another hot shot that thinks he can come and easily take over a planet. That is nothing I can't handle…"

"…'Nothing'…?" Giroro exhausted quietly, before something in his mind snapped, "'NOTHING'…? DON'T YOU GET IT, NATSUMI! THAT KERONIAN IS THE WORSE ADMIRAL THAT CAN EVER GET INVOLVE IN THIS! HE IS NOTHING LIKE KERORO WHO SLACK OFF! HE IS FAR MORE DEADLY THAN ANY OF US COMBINE! HE'S WORSER THAN MY BROTHER, WHO DARK ADMIRAL MURDADA CAN EASILY KILLS ON SIGHT! THERE IS A REASON WHY IS CALLED A 'DARK ADMIRAL', YOU KNOW! HE IS NOT JUST INCREDIBLY EVIL TO OTHER 'LOWER LIFE' BUT ALSO EXTREMELY POWERFUL! HE IS CAPABLE OF SLAUGHTERING ANY SPEICE TO THE POINT OF EXTINCTION! EVEN OUR NATURAL KILLERS, VIPERS, DIED EASILY BEFORE HIS MIGHT! IF YOU STILL THINK THAT HE IS SOME KIND OF PUSH-OVER, THEN THE ONLY THING YOU WILL TO LOOKING FORWARD TO AFTER YOU MEET HIM IS A QUICK DEATH, IF YOU'RE LUCKY!"

* * *

Natsumi fell deadly silent as she watches as Giroro try calming himself down. If his explanation didn't get anything into her head, all of the fear, panic, and weakness in his voice sure did. As Giroro steadily returned to his normal, all Natsumi could muster was, "S-Sorry…"

"No, it was my fault, Natsumi," Giroro countered, "I should have guessed that you would not have taken any of our kind as an immediate threat…I should be the one that should apologize for that sudden outburst…"

The room quickly became silent again, letting both Keroro and Giroro's word sink in. Finally Fuyuki broke the silent with an all-important question, "So what do we do now?"

Keroro stood up, which catches everyone's attention; apparently he wasn't going to stay silent to the question. "We must do as Dark Admiral Murdada demand. ARMPIT Platoon listens up; your order is prepare yourself and the Pekoponians with as many firearms as you can manage to carry without looking too suspicious. I have a pretty good idea why he wants the Pekoponians _and_ us presence at the location. You have ten minus to get ready before we have to get moving…"

"But, what about Tamama-chan," Momoka asked, "He's still resting…"

"Fear not, Momoka-dono, Private Tamama will not participate in this. You all can leave the excuse to me. In fact, neither Tamama nor Angol Moa shall be informed of this for his and her own safety. Everyone dismissed…"

Without another word everyone scatter to prepare as Sergeant Keroro suggest and before five minute has pass, everyone had reassemble and together set out to Tokyo's Mountain Quarry, leaving both Tamama and Moa clueless about the situation in order to leave them behind. At least that was the plan, because as they left they were unaware that during the entire time they were being watch by a ghostly (literally) figure…

* * *

"TAMA, THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME TO GO SEE DARK ADMIRAL MURDADA?" Tamama repeated in shocked. He and Moa were talking to a young-looking girl with a bluish kimono and a faint red ribbon in her long dark violet hair. The thing was…this girl is actually the ghost that haunts the Hinata Residence, known as Spirit-chan to most. At least she supposed to be haunting the house, but she actually quiet friendly (when she's not angry). "AS IN, THEY ARE MEETING _THE_ DARK ADMIRAL MURDADA?"

"I believe that is what they are doing," Spirit-chan spoke in an almost otherworldly tone, "the way they freaked out on the mere mention of the name was even disturbing than your outburst, Tamama-chan…"

Moa noticed the outburst as well, which doesn't see very often from as far she can remember. "Tamama-chan is this Dark Admiral _that_ bad?"

Not even concern that it's Moa he's talking to, Tamama replied in a fearful tone. "He's the WORSE…he makes Momochi's mom and dad looked like weak little grubs! He was nickname many things for his brute strength and devious deeds, like 'Hitler times two hundred', 'Breaker of Planet's Life', 'Reaper of Weaklings', and 'The Devil's Resurrection'! The way I heard it, he can take out an army of Viper, go toe-to-toe with five Angol members, and stand in the path of a super nova…and survive to fight even more (not sure if the last two part is accurate though)! If he's here, and decide to take care of Pekopon himself, within an hour or so Pekopon is in HIS hand…"

Moa couldn't help but gulped at Tamama's description of Murdada. This Dark Admiral sound like someone no sane people (friend or foe) would want to mess with.

Her mind suddenly drifted back to what Ghost-chan had mentioned about how the Keroro Platoon and Pekoponians 'getting ready', and a horrible thought came up. "Tamama-chan, Uncle-san got everyone geared up with weapons, did he? You don't think they were…you can say, prepare for war?"

Tamama looked at Lady Moa questionably until the idea click into his mind like a piece of a puzzle. He suddenly realize why Murdada had order that both the platoon _and_ the Pekoponians to present at Quarry, why the Sergeant had decided not to inform them of the situation, and why they arm themselves before they left.

"SHIT," he exclaimed as he jumped from the bed, startling Moa and Spirit-chan, as started hurryingly toward the door, "if they are doing what I think they are doing, they're going to need my help!"

"But Tamama-chan," Spirit-chan tried to protest, "You can't…"

"YEAH I KNOW I NEED TO REST FOR ANOTHER HALF HOUR BEFORE I CAN BATTLE PROPERLY…AND UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES I WOULD, BUT THIS AN EMERGENCY!"

"That's not…"

"If you're going Tamama-chan," Moa intervene, changing into her alien form, "then I'm going too!"

*Snap* "DON'T BE ABSURD! YOU CAN DIE IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS…"

"I don't care, not while you and Uncle-sama are dying too…"

Tamama glared into Moa's eyes only to find that she was glaring back with the same determination, stubbornness, and bravery he was showing. He hadn't seen this side of Lady Moa before, but it was enough to impress even his 'dark side'.

He smiled, probably the first honest smile he had given her, "Alright, you can come! I guess I could use your help too…"

Angol Moa smiled back and followed Tamama out of the room, leaving Spirit-chan behind. She didn't mind that they had completely forgotten her; she is used to it by now. But she is starting to get worry about the situation.

_'If this Murdada is as bad as he was describe, there is no way that Keroro and the others can come back alive,'_ Spirit-chan suddenly remeber something that got her spirit soaring (pun intended), _'maybe…oh, I hope I'll be able to find them in time.'_

With that last thought, she floated out the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Kogoro and Lavie (who had joined the battle midway) were breathing heavily. The three female aliens (Sumomo, Karara, and Chiroro) were huddling close to their protectors as the swarm of mechanical snakes circles them.

By now, Criminal Viper had joined the fight and was now eying the Space Detective with hatred. The combine force of Kogoro's Laser Bamboo Sword (as 556 called his katana-light saber) and Lavie's gun skill had destroyed over a hundred of the snake units. Psycho Viper, however, smiled confidently from the sideline.

"I must acknowledge," Psycho Viper voice, "your endeavor is commendable, conversely your attempt against us ineffective. These multitudes of Mechanical Snakes shall maintain approaching you even after you banish the last of your potency. Not only that, but you were imprudent enough to allocate yourselves to be enclosed by them, which will expenditure you exceedingly…"

"HUH," everyone froze, as they looked at Psycho Viper, confused.

"…It means 'victory is ours'…"

"OH~," with that everyone return their attention back to the fight.

"Like, honestly, does that crazy Viper knows half of the words that, like, came out his mouth," Sumomo wondered out loud.

"I highly doubt it," Karara nervously giggled.

"Speaking of 'doubt'," Chiroro pressed the issue, "I doubt these two can last much longer in this fight to protect us. These mechanical snakes just seem endless, both Kogoro and Lavie are getting worn out, and we're surrounded…"

"Brainless diminutive tadpole," Psycho Viper snared in mockery, "Haven't I previously inform you of the dilemma you are intertwined in?"

"Huh…?"

"… It means 'hadn't I already told you that?'…"

"Oh, you have?"

"…"

"Enough chitchat," roared Criminal Viper, "you all prepared yourselves. Those three toads…"

"HEY," Sumomo, Karara, and Chiroro shouted in protest, "WE'RE NOT 'TOADS'!"

"Whatever…as I was saying, they shall become our hostage and as for you wannabe heroes…" Criminal struck his thumb at both Kogoro and Lavie before giving them a thumb down, "…will die!" On cue the army of Mechanical Snake pounced at their five victims.

While Kogoro and Lavie bravely ready themselves for what it has appeared to be their final heroic work, the three would-be hostages screamed, begging for someone to save them. Then, without warning…

"GUM-GUM WHIP…"

"SINGLE SWORD: RAISING PHOENIX…"

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPEST…"

"USOPP'S SPECIAL: EXPLODING SUPER STAR…"

"SIX FLEUR: TWIST…"

"COUP DE CANNON…"

In an instance, the masses of robot snake were either knock away, sliced, electrocuted, burst, bend into pieces, or obliterated. The Vipers and the five would-be victims were caught off guard by the sudden attack as they turn to the source.

There, they found nine strange Keronians: a ruby red with a straw hat, a forest green with three swords (currently holding only one), a sky blue with orange hair, a sandy yellow with a long nose, an ink black with equally black boots, a young cinnamon brown wearing a fuzzy pink top hat with antlers, a crystal violet with a cowboy hat, a large pale tan with a Speedo and sunglasses, and a Keronian skeleton with a large Afro.

The ruby red spotted the five possible victims and grinned, "Sorry we're late…"

Karara suddenly recognize the voice. It was the voice that she heard over the radio; the same voice that volunteered to come to come rescue them. Could it be? "A-Are you…?"

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS UP," Criminal Viper cut Karara off, "ARE YOU ALL MORE WANNABE HEROES WHO ARE ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH?"

"You all identify yourself at once," Psycho Viper demand, ticked that there are another interference entered.

The two Viper quickly picked up something was off as the nine newcomers merely grinned.

"Yo ho, ho, ho, I'm 'Humming' Brook, musician," the skeleton introduce itself.

"I'm Franky the _Super~_ Carpenter," the pale tan did a pose.

"I'm Nico Robin, the 'devil child' to other who fears me," the crystal violet gave them a scary smirk.

"I'm Chopper, master doctor in training," the cinnamon brown suddenly grew to new heights, literally!

"I'm 'Black Leg' Sanji, master cook," the ink black lit a cigar.

"I'm the fearless Captain Usopp, master marksman," the sandy yellow lied, which was obvious.

"I'm Nami the Navigator," the sky blue spoke in a seductive tone as electricity crackled from her twirling pikestaff.

"I'm 'Pirate Hunter' First Mate Roronoa Zoro," the forest green growled as he place the sword from his hand (Wado) into his mouth as unsheathed the other two, Kitetsu III and Shuusui.

The ruby red grin a toothy grin as he spoke, "Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates…!" And with that, the nine charge forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ARMPIT Platoon and the Earth Force (as the kids called themselves) had arrived at the location. The area was most unsettling since it was fit like a box canyon: sheer sixty meter high walls around the perimeter with the only exit/enter by land is a thirty meter wide cave. However disturbing the scene may look, unfortunately, the two groups had no choice but to enter…cautiously. Once inside, they sky was quickly blanket by a five giant alien ship arrange in an X-formation, each with the symbol of the Keron Force.

"Sheesh," Natsumi grunted, "and here I thought that see just one ship was bad enough…"

Everyone else remained silent as they observer dozens of soldier Keronian drift from each ship. They were all outfitted in a strange uniform: a head piece that appears to be a mix between a space helmet and gas mask, a set of armor covering the various parts of the body, and a laser rifle.

Giroro notice this and noted, "It is Dark Admiral Murdada's personal army…" to the Earth force. The children were flabbergasted; this was Murdada's army?

"Well, you guys were definitely serious about this Dark Admiral being different from others," Saburo noted.

Suddenly, from the centermost ship, a huge beam descended bringing six Keronian with it. One was First Lieutenant Garuru; another was light blue Keronian with a black cap, freckles, and a symbol that looks like a two color water droplet; there was young dark orange with a dark green baseball cap with a symbol that looks like a green circle with three pegs; a teal color Keronian with black color eyes, red pupil, half of his body cybernetic, a fade-orange cape, and a three-point star symbol; there was a female pink Keronian with a magenta cap with catlike bumps and a half color heart symbol; and finally a fierce-looking olive green Keronian with features that gives even the bravest heart Goosebumps.

"It the Garuru Platoon," Dororo reviewed in surprised.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, yeah," Kululu crackled nervously, "There's First Lieutenant Garuru, First Class Private Taruru, Recruit Tororo, Lance Corporal Zoruru, Chief Medic Pururu…"

"…And Dark Admiral Murdada," Keroro finished; everyone tensed at the mention of the Dark Admiral. So the olive green one is Murdada, he does look intimidating!

The Dark Admiral gazed at the Keroro Platoon and the Pekoponians.

_'So these are the insects that are stalling the invasion of Pekopon. Pathetic…'_ the Dark Admiral thought, _'I could have taken these pests with both hands behind my back. Still, I have orders to take care of first…'_

He nodded at the Garuru Platoon, apparently giving them permission to do as they please. With that, the Garuru Platoon came forward.

"Hey, Keroro-kun," Pururu ran up to the Sergeant happily, but worryingly, "how have you been?"

"Gero," Keroro croaked, totally caught off guard by the friendly tone, "Err…I'm doing just fine?"

"Good," Pururu then turned her lavender eyes to Giroro and Dororo, "Hello Giroro-kun and Zeroro- I mean, Dororo-kun, have you two been keeping healthy?"

"Uh," Giroro stumbled, "Yeah~…"

"Err…sure have," Dororo mumbled, unsure how to make of the situation, "and you…?"

"Huh, oh I've been, well, you know…" Pururu answered awkwardly. Everyone sweat dropped…something doesn't quiet feel right.

"Pu, Pu, Pu…my do you looked like you've seen a ghost, Kululu," Tororo snickered in his usual tone.

"Err…Ku, Ku, Ku, and you are not doing so because…?" Kululu countered, only for Tororo to snicker even louder.

"Naturally, I'm not the one with the Dark Admiral bearing down _my_ back," Tororo cackled, causing more sweat dropped. Something was DEFINITELY wrong!

"Zeroro…" Zoruru growled.

"Zoruru…" Dororo stated.

"…You better get this right," Zoruru snared, "you and me still have a score to finish…"

"Uh…okay?" Do I really need to spell it out; something is not quite right here!

"Master-senpai…?" Taruru looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the black Keronian, "Where's Master-senpai?"

"Private Tamama is currently under recovery from an intense fight, so he couldn't make it! Lady Moa is attending to him as we speak," Keroro voiced. It wasn't technically lying, so it was convincing.

"Oh…" Taruru sighed…in relief? Red flags are definitely all the way up by now!

"So, bro, are you nervous?" Garuru asked calmly. Suddenly, Giroro couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT, what is going on here, Garuru," Giroro barked, catching everyone's attention, "First off, you never talked to me with informal tone before! Secondly, you never asked about my well being, you literally blow me off when I do it to you! And thirdly, since when do start calling me 'bro'…" then it all suddenly clicked his head, "…you, if not your whole group, are trying to tell me something, aren't you?"

* * *

Garuru, if not his whole platoon, felled silent…DEADLY silent. They knew something, but…Clapping? Everyone turn to the source…it was the Dark Admiral!

"Bravo, Corporal Giroro," the Dark Admiral spoke evilly, causing everyone to tense, "You are the first brave, if not stupid or clueless, soul to asked the all important question! You, ARMPIT Platoon, have passed the first test…"

"The 'first test'…?" Keroro repeated.

"Indeed, you see Keron Force was getting concern about the welfare of their Class F invasion force. You all may not be aware of this, but rumors back on Keron are that the ARMPIT Platoon had become nothing more than cowards, weaklings, outcasts, and lazy Asses! Some even states that Keroro Platoon had completely side with the Pekoponians against us or any other alien invasions…"

"Err…is that so…?" Dororo pondered nervously. Four invisible arrows pointed at the platoon's head, which states, "Somewhat true".

"Wondering if some of these rumors may have an accurate origin, the Keron Force has asked me to inspect the situation out. Of course, if you all were deemed worthy of the rumors, then I will personally take over the invasion task…as I done so with _many_ others, might I add…" Apparently, Dark Admiral Murdada had considered many other invasions force unworthy to continue without his supervision. Convincing him will a high, if not difficult, task.

"Well, Dark Admiral Murdada sir," Keroro spoke in an unusually calm tone, "I can assure you that none of those rumors are accurate…"

"That is for _me_ to decided, Sergeant," Murdada glared at Pekoponian, "So these are the insects that stalled the invasion of Pekopon, eh?"

The children had been shivering on the inside at the sheer aura that was leaking out of the Dark Admiral, but they continue to keep a straight face.

"S-So what if we are," Natsumi confirmed, "There had better be a good reason why you called _us_ here…"

Murdada gazed at the Earth Force before smirking. "Humph, so you all are not crazy enough to not fear me…"

Before Natsumi could burst out an objection, Fuyuki stepped up. "It is true that we fear you, sir, but that doesn't stop us from facing you…so don't underestimate us!"

Everyone glared at Fuyuki, but none more focus than Murdada. _'This Boy is…'_

"Heh, to admit one's fear but still face it; that is _true_ bravery. I must admit, although truthfully I see every one of your kind as a mere insect, I shall give you the honor of having my respect," This caught the attention of every Keronian; Dark Admiral Murdada had never given compliment to an enemy before, "With you and your power as part of the obstacles that any of the invasion force has to overcome, it would indeed be _almost_ impossible to invade Pekopon…"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'power'?" This startled Fuyuki, if not everyone. Fuyuki had powers?

"So you hadn't realized it yet, huh? Well, you see, I have travel throughout most of the galaxy and had seen many worthy of being call 'deadly'. One of these are the existence of 'Darkness Carrier', a being who emerges into life had a one-in-a-trillion chance of holding the ability of dark energy that can used to strike absolute fear and death into every brave and strong souls…"

Fuyuki is a possessor of dark and deadly energy…? The given information stunned everyone, but none more than Fuyuki who was at the moment is beyond mental help from the other.

"H-How would you know for sure that I'm this 'Darkness Carrier'…"

Murdada snickered evilly at the question; he must have known something.

"Doubtful, are you? Well I'm not surprise, not many such as you would accept that one could possess such tremendous power. However…" Murdada glared directly into the sole male of the Hinata as he continues, "It just so happens that you and I are both…'Darkness Carriers'."

Everyone gasps; both Fuyuki Hinata and Dark Admiral Murdada are 'Darkness Carriers'; both could well be equally powerful and deadly. What a shock!

While a few people (Momoka, Koyuki, Saburo, Dororo, and the Garuru Platoon) were merely shock by the fact, the remaining ARMPIT Platoon and Natsumi sweat dropped in fear. What was the reason for them in doing so…?

"Jeez," Kululu sounded, "So all those rare rage Hinata boy he exert occasionally was a small taste of his power, huh…?"

"I hate to see it fully awaken," Giroro stated, "Natsumi couldn't even stop that small portion, let alone dealing with the whole thing…"

* * *

"Anyway," Murdada volume, "Lets get back on track. You, ARMPIT Platoon, have one more task to fulfill before I can deem you as acceptable…"

"And what would that be, sir…" Keroro questioned.

Murdada smirked. "That's easy," he then pointed at the Earth Force, "fight and kill them…"

The Earth Force and the ARMPIT Platoon, except the Sergeant, froze. "WHAT," they all yelped.

"Not counting the boy I just spoke with, the other had been giving me 'the look' the entire time! Not only that, but they are the driving force behind the entire invasion halt! And if the boy was let alive, he will no doubt bring us trouble, especially if he fully awakens his dark power! If you do this, you are allowed to continue your operation on Pekopon…"

"That will be a negative, sir," Keroro stated. Everyone stared with wide eye at the green Keronian.

"I must be mistaken, I thought you said…"

"You heard me right, sir…I SAID 'NO'!" This time, the sheer force of the words took even Murdada aback. Keroro wasn't just speaking to the Dark Admiral like an equal; he talks as if he had little or no fear at all.

Giroro notice this and began to wonder if Keroro had gone mad for raising his voice to the Dark Admiral. Dororo began to think that what he had stated about Keroro is an expert to saving Pekopon may actually be demonstrated right now. Kululu…well, let's not go there.

Murdada glared dangerously at the Sergeant, seeing if he could put him back into his proper place, only to see that Keroro was not only showing no fear but also a presence that was larger than any being he had seen before.

"So," Murdada growled, "you refuse to do as your superior commands?"

"I don't care if you are some galactic judge; Pekopon is under my authority and I shall conquer it my way at my pace…whether anyone like it or not!"

"Then you had only sign your death wish," as if on signal, the Garuru Platoon regretfully return to their original position as every one of Murdada's personal army ready their weapons, "and you still fail to protect the insects that you hold dear to your treacherous heart…"

"Did you, sir, think for a moment that I wouldn't have seen this coming…?" Murdada, for the first time in living memories, was confused by the Sergeant stated, "I had already foreseen this order as soon as I read that your message requesting for both my platoon _and_ the Pekoponian to come…and I am well prepare for it, too!"

* * *

With that, Keroro snapped his finger; the signal was given.

As quick as lightening, Natsumi pulled out a small pendant in a shape of a small yellow skull attach to a necklace and press the button, a bright light covering her body and quickly disappearing to reveal her embarrassing Powered Natsumi armor – a blue one piece swimsuit replaced her clothes while metallic white shoulder pads, long boots and gloves covered her body immediately afterwards. Several flying guns shaped like white funnels appeared around the redhead as she smiled.

"Guess following the stupid frog's orders paid off," she smirked.

Momoka, meanwhile, took out a hidden briefcase. Upon opening it, there was a flash of light that, for a moment, blinded everyone. When the light subsided, Momoka was dressed in a pink battle suit. The armor covered her chest, forearms and ankles, revealing a skintight white jumpsuit under it in the unprotected parts. There was a cannon shaped similarly to Tamama's Keronian head rather than a metallic glove covered her right hand. Dark Momoka now was etched on her face.

"Heh, finally some butt to smash to pieces!" Dark Momoka growled.

At the same time, Koyuki made some quick hand gesture and puff of smoke blanketed her. In a matter of seconds, the smoke clear, revealing her in her Ninja garb, complete with a one-piece dark Ninja skirt, bandage over her wrists and ankles, a blue mask tied over eyes and a katana in right hand. She glared dangerously at the army, pointing to them with her katana as three shurikens appeared in her left hand.

"In this battle, I will fight to win!" she declared.

Saburo suddenly wiped out a paper and his reality pen; he calmly, but furiously, drew something on the paper. As soon as he was done, a puff of smoke covered him from view, only to quickly be remover to reveal a silver-knight-armor Saburo from the neck down. His headpiece was similar to what Astronaut wear, only more comfortable and had knight-like designed. The arms were a real piece of work; the right hand garment had a built-in, one-meter long laser saber while the left was hand cannon. The silhouette cape that hangs down from his back looked fragile, but knowing Saburo, he didn't design it just for looks.

"Well, this ought to fun," his voice echo through the hidden speaker.

Everyone else merely drew his weapon. Giroro pulled out an assembly of weapon too numerous to list; Dororo activate his Assassin Armor which quickly cover his entire body, save for his eyes; Kululu summon a spider-like robot that looks like him…err, let's just skip the description; Keroro donned a samurai headset and a double-blade sword; Fuyuki simply pulled out the Keroball.

"We'll stop you," Fuyuki voiced, "no matter what happens…"

* * *

Murdada observed the 'threatening' situation before he smirked. "So you think that you Pekoponian Insect and four traitorous Keronian soldiers have what it takes to win this game?"

"YOU BETTER MAKE THAT FIVE TRAITOROUS KERONIAN SOLDIERS, SIR…" a voice boomed.

Everyone turn to the source to find Dark Tamama ready to charge.

He was next to Angol Moa in her 'Lord of Terror' uniform, the Lucifer Spear high in the air and ready to strike.

"And one Angol of Uncle's Platoon…"

"GERO, Private Tamama…Lady Moa…what are you two doing here?" the Sergeant asked, startled. Everyone was somewhat confused as well. "How did you know that…?"

"…You can say it came from beyond the grave?" Moa chirped.

Keroro was at first befuddled at the meaning of the proverb until he remembers what had lurked in his room. He sighed. "I completely forgot about her…"

"Beside, Mister Sergeant Sir, there is no way a simple hospital is going to keep me away from fighting," Tamama joked.

The Sergeant couldn't help but smiled.

But a sudden earth chilling laughter broke the mood. The attention return to the Dark Admiral; he didn't appear to be a bit worry, though considering who he is it's comes with no surprise.

"Such 'heroic' nonsense," he cackled, "you honestly think any of you could evade fate. I could have my army blast you all to piece as I speak," suddenly, his eyes turn shadily red as dark aura began to leak out of his body, "but since I'm in such a swell mood today, I have another idea. Since you all are so eager to fight the Keron Force, why don't you fight someone just as or even more deadly…" The Keroro Platoon and the Earth Force frozen in complete horror, they knew what was coming, **"…I'll take you all on!"**

With that, he charged.

* * *

Back in the forest, Kogoro, Lavie, Sumomo, Karara, and Chiroro were beyond outside help. What was their reason? They had just witness the Straw Hats single-handily defeat a horde of mechanic snakes and the two Vipers while still having time to joke or act causal.

They were impress with what the Straw Hats' abilities: Luffy's stretching ability send many of the machines flying in all direction; Zoro's easily minced the machine and Criminal Viper (he still alive); Sanji's 'Rolling Dish' attack shatter all the machines that was dumb enough to get close (which was pretty much every single one); Robin and Franky's skills kept everything harmful away from the five previously victim; Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Brook used their skills to humiliate and beat Psycho Viper.

"Wow," Karara and Chiroro managed, "They're so cool…!"

As of now, the Straw Hats are talking to two females in an almost sexy police uniform (and yes, Sanji went flirty again). While the two looked almost identical, one of the only differences is that the serious one had short hair while the casual one had long hair. Both each had two antennas with yellow orbs at the tip. They were the Space Policewomen: Poyon (long hair) and Poyan (short), and were presently handcuffing the two badly beaten Vipers.

"Thank you for your assistance in capturing these space criminals," Poyan thanks, "these two was always breaking the rules and getting away somehow, poyo…"

"Would this device be the reason?" Robin queries as showed a strange belt with a bunch of function too great to describe or name. The too Space Policewomen were flabbergasted at the sight of the device.

"Well, I'll be a Pekoponian monkey," Poyon exclaimed, as Robin handed it to her, "This is a top level, rare, and _illegal_ equipment of the galaxies, poyo. It was suppose to allow quick access to anywhere without a trace, poyo. Who knew that it would actually work, poyo? It was stolen some time ago and we never really figure out who did it, poyo…"

"Until now," Nami finished.

"Well," Poyan voiced as she glared at the two grumbling Vipers, "I can tell you now that these two are going to prison for a _long~_ time, for attempted kidnapping, countless assault, theft, and many other charges, poyo."

"Well, we're glad that we could help," grinned Luffy in his usual causal tone, "normally we're too busy _running_ from the law to _help_ it…"

This dialogue got an eyebrow raising from the two policewomen while Luffy's crew began to steam and grumble at their Captain's idiocy.

"Since you help us with such a huge and important case, we'll just ignore that last comment this time," after saying that, Poyan turn her attention back to the Vipers, "well, time to go you two, poyo."

The two Viper grumble, as they were being drag away from the scene by the two policewomen.

"See you two later," Luffy shout at the departing space cops.

Poyon giggle as she added, "I hope so; you are pretty cute for a Keronian. Just don't cause trouble to see me though, poyo." With that final comment, they departed.

"Well that was totally unexpected," Sanji commented coldly.

"What was?" Luffy asked innocently.

"…Never mind,"

"So are you five _absolutely_ sure that you are ok," Chopper volumes, which caught his friends' attention. He had, soundlessly, worked his way over to the five could-be victims and was making sure that weren't too badly hurt.

"Like, we're fine thanks to you and your friends, Chopper-san," Sumomo reassured. She's not psychic, if you're wondering. The Straw Hats did introduce themselves earlier and, during the battle, they were able to get familiar with Sumomo, Karara, Chiroro, Lavie, and Kogoro.

"I'm sorry that my brother had to be such a bother to you," Lavie apologized. Yeah…there was numerous time during the battle that 556 wishes to join, and always Franky had to knock him out for his own good.

"No need to apologize, my lovely rabbit-girl from space~," Sanji flirted.

"Beside, your brother look so cool," Luffy exclaimed, as Brook, Chopper, and Usopp agreed. The other, besides giggling Robin, sweat dropped at the sight.

"Hah, ha, ha, ha, ha," Kogoro did his characteristic laugh, "It was a pleasure to fight alongside you all…"

"He said, 'thanks for saving us back there, I thought I was going to die'," Lavie interpreted her brother true meaning.

"Is that really what he means," Zoro asked, not really believing that 556 could say one thing but meant a totally off-topic subject.

"Anyways," Kogoro announced, "It is time for us to save the world elsewhere. We shall meet again…"

"He said, 'it our lunch hour now, farewell and I don't know if the author is going to make us part of the story again'," Lavie translated, "well, see you later…"

With that, an explosion sent the pair rocketing away, leaving the now dust cover Straw Hats staring at the incident with a sweat dropped.

"Well, that was weird," commented Nami.

"I've met a lot of strange people in my younger days," Franky added, "but those two will take the cake for being the most bizarre among all others…"

"Did they really need to 'blast off' to leave," Chopper coughed.

"Who cares? It was a sweet exit," Luffy protested, "Too bad they left before I can ask them to join us…"

Everyone sweat dropped at the comment.

"If that the case," Usopp expressed, "I'm glad they left…"

"Anyway, let's get these three aliens back to the house," Robin related.

"Whew, finally," Karara chuckled.

"_Right this way, my three angels from the distanced stars~,"_ Sanji flirted.

Zoro and Nami sweat dropped.

"Dude," Zoro voiced, "what is wrong with you? You're going after females of different specie now, too?"

"You shut up, swords boy, I can't help it now that I'm seeing these lovely ladies through the eyes of an alien…"

Although they were confused, Sumomo and the two sisters didn't have time to ask question. In fact, they were freaking out and not for being flirted by Sanji. They had just noticed a creepy silhouette creeping up on the group.

They weren't the only one… "AAH (YO)… WHAT IS THAT?" Usopp, Chopper, and Brooked cried.

Everyone turn to find the silhouette had turn into a young-looking girl in a kimono with various blue fireballs floating around her.

"Greeting all…" it spoke.

"AYAH, AN EVIL SPIRIT," Usopp scream as the three alien girls, Chopper, and Brook hid behind him; he took out a cross and began to nervously pray, "EVIL SPIRIT BEGONE…EVIL SPIRIT DEPART…"

"Relaxes, you guys," Luffy replied; he, flirty Sanji, and Robin were the only one not freaking out even a little bit, "she the ghost that haunt the Hinata house…"

"So you've heard of me?" the ghost girl asked, a tad surprised.

"Yes, Mr. Winter mention about you some days ago…" Robin explained.

"Oh…well, I'd better properly introduce myself. I'm Omiyo, but everyone just called me Spirit-chan…"

As everyone began to calm down, Sanji dance his way over to Spirit-chan before he grabbed her hand (look, don't ask me how he did it, ok).

"It's a pleasure to meet you, spirit of the afterlife~," Sanji flirt. I guess ghosts can get scared themselves considering how Ghost-chan is freaking out.

"The way you are going, you are going to scare the afterlife out of every innocent female soul you come across when you die, you lousy pervert," Nami groaned as she yanked Sanji by the earlobe 'off the set'.

"Anyway, Ghost-chan, what are you doing here," Luffy pondered.

"Oh, that's right," Ghost-chan suddenly exclaimed, "Straw Hats, you must hurry and go help the ARMPIT Platoon and the kids…"

* * *

Dororo: HOLY COW! WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO FIGHT DARK ADMIRAL MURDADA!

Garuru: It can't be helped. Apparently, every one of you are idiots...

Zoruru: Pointle-

Tororo: Pu, Pu, Pu! Totally pointless!

Saburo: Anyway, sorry for the Chapter's name mix up! But next time for sure will be "The Will of Dark Admiral Murada"! Please stay tune.

Keroro: Please send us your thoughts and compliants in the form of Reviews. We'll appreiate any comments and opinions you may have...

Murdada: You otta, since this will be the last time **YOU** will ever accept any!

Keroro: GERO!


	11. Chapter 10: The Will of Dark Admiral Mur

_**Chapter 10: The Will of Dark Admiral Murdada**_

* * *

"SUPER TAMAMA'S IMPACT…!" Dark Tamama cried as he launched a large Tamama's Impact at the Dark Admiral. The Dark Admiral didn't even budge as the attack struck him. As the smoke clear, the Dark Admiral was seen…without a scratch! "Shit, that didn't work either…"

"HELLMAGEDDON…POWER REDUED BY ONE-TENTH!" Moa slammed the Lucifer Spear into Murdada, causing a burst of light, followed by a small explosion.

When it cleared, however, Murdada was still standing.

In fact, he was yawning!

* * *

"Crap," Keroro swear from the 'sideline', those that had fallen to Murdada's might surrounded him. Every member of the Earth Force had fallen, leaving only the heavily damage ARMPIT Platoon and Angol Moa standing; those who fallen were barely conscious. "Not even Lady Moa's power damage him…"

"We couldn't even get close to him," Giroro recapped, "especially with that dark aura that surrounds him…"

"It was impossible from the start," Dororo weakly summed up.

"Apparently he is showing us just what the capability of an awaken 'Darkness Carrier'," Kululu theorized.

"M-Mister Sergeant Sir, I don't we can win!" Tamama cried, breathing heavily. Even Lady Moa was willing to agree.

"Gero, there must be something," Keroro pondered to himself, "Something that we hadn't tried…"

* * *

Dark Admiral Murdada snickered at Sergeant Keroro's frustration.

"This is even more entertaining than Pekoponian's circus," Murdada snickered, "Keep coming up these futile attempts to defeat me. I'll just buy my time before I kill you all, one by one…"

* * *

Suddenly, Keroro had a spark of inspiration. There was one way they hadn't yet try. "ARMPIT Platoon, fall in and quickly…"

Not willing to argue, everyone huddle up as Keroro explained the plan. "Humph, still coming up with useless plans in secret, I see…"

Meanwhile, Keroro had finished explaining his scheme as everyone stared at him in awe.

"Hey," Natsumi commented, "that's not a bad idea, coming from you…"

"Heh, even I forgot to try that," Saburo added.

"I just hope it work," Koyuki was showing skeptical.

"DON'T SAY THAT," Dark Momoka interjected.

"It is going to work," Fuyuki claimed, "It's just got to work!"

"The whole thing does sound far-fetching," Giroro pointed out.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, sometime craziness work…" Kululu countered.

"If we screw up, it'll be over," Keroro reminded, "BUT if we succeed, we may deter him enough to win…"

"Okay, but you better not screw up," Tamama reminded Moa, "your strength is the most important part of this…"

Moa smiled confidently as she tightened her grip on the Lucifer Spear. "Leave it to me, Tamama-chan; you can say, have no fear?"

* * *

With that, the ARMPIT Platoon got into position. While Lady Moa float high above them, the five Keronian glare deadly at the Dark Admiral.

Murdada notice their sudden enthusiasm and wonder what had given them hope. "What are they up to now?" he pondered silently.

* * *

Suddenly, Keroro hands glowed in pure purple energy. Putting them together, Keroro form an energy orb. _'I must protect Fuyuki-dono,'_ he thought as ready the energy orb. "KERORO'S SUPER STAR NOVA ATTACK…!"

Giroro, at the same time, pulled out all the weapons he could muster and took aim. _'Natsumi, I'll always fight for you,'_ he thought. "GIRORO'S SUPER MILITARY ALL-OUT BARRAGE…!"

Kululu headphones popped open, revealing the antenna. After adjusting it to max, he snickered. _'Can't let my one equal die now, Ku, Ku, Ku,'_ he reflected. "KULULU'S SUPER ANNOYING CONCENTRATED SOUND TRACK: MAX POWER!"

Dororo body glowed as they began to form two shurikens above him, one white as light while the other dark as night. _'I won't fail you, Koyuki-dono,'_ he swore. "DORORO'S SUPER NINJA AND ASSASSIN TECHNIQUE: STAR OF YIN AND YANG!"

Dark Tamama charge his Tamama's Impact, only it was glowing black with hatred, jealously, and rage. _'There is no way that I'll let you hurt Momochi…'_ he growl in thought. "TAMAMA'S SUPER ULTIMATE JEALOUSY IMPACT…!"

* * *

With that, all five Keronian launch their super attack.

Murdada got ready to receive the attack, but then notice that they were aiming…right at the Lord of Terror, Angol Moa. "What's this," he exclaimed in confusion, "have they gone crickets, why are they attacking her?"

Moa ready her Lucifer Spear as the five supers attacks combined into one powerful beam of multiple colors. _'I'll help Uncle-sama defend Pekopon with all I got,'_ she pledged. "HELLMAGEDDON…POWER INCREASE BY ONE HUNDRED…DARK FINALE!"

With all her might, she swung the Lucifer Spear, which was also glow in multiple colors. She swung hard, as hard she could muster. She swung and struck the multiple colors beam. She swung and diverted the path of pure white energy…diverted it right at Dark Admiral Murdada!

Murdada widen his eyes in shock. It was a combination attack. He had never seen such an attack being done to him before. Heck the mere sight of him scared his enemies so badly that could even come up with a proper plan let alone trying to do combinations attack. It was by now too late to dodge.

"Shit," he swore as he brace for impact.

The beam hit him with the force of nuclear explosion, but it did not explode. It began to push him deeper and deeper into the ground.

The Garuru Platoon watch in awe and horror as the Dark Admiral tried to remain steady.

Finally Sergeant Keroro, Corporal Giroro, Sergeant Major Kululu, Lance Corporal Dororo, Second Class Private Tamama, and Recruit Angol Moa shout in unison, "ARMPIT PLATON ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE: UNITED AS ONE FOREVER!"

With that cried the beam glowed even brighter before it finally explodes!

* * *

The explosion was huge as it blinded everyone in area with an intense light. Natsumi tried to see what had happen, but her eyes couldn't see through the tremendous amount of light. For six freaking and tense seconds it remain just that. Finally, as quickly as it had started, it ended. By now, Lady Moa had landed on the ground next to the ARMPIT Platoon. She and the five frogs express tremendous fatigue as they stared at the area Dark Admiral Murdada had been.

"D-D-Did they win?" Natsumi wondered.

The other human kids remain silent as they stared at their alien companions. Something was off…something was wrong.

"W-W-Why they're still so tense?" Momoka questioned in worry.

"I don't know," replied Koyuki, also staring at the area; her trained eyes, ears, and sixth sense gave her a grave reply, "but it's not good…"

* * *

Suddenly, a burst of a dark energy erupted from the ground, causing everyone to jump back in fear and horror. Within the beam of darkness, a figure rose upward as if it had slowly returned to the world of the living. Once barely above ground level, it slowly floated toward the resistances that had fought him. Upon landing, the dark energy disappears revealing the Dark Admiral. The strange thing was that he was…smiling?

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Dark Admiral Murdada cackled as his voice steadily rose, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…IMPRESSIVE, VERY IMPRESSIVE! TO THINK THAT ANYONE THAT FOUGHT FOR THIS PATHETIC PLANET CAN COME UP WITH SUCH A POWERFUL ATTACK…BRILLIANT, SIMPLY BRILLIANT! **HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…**!"

The Keroro Platoon backed away nervously as the Dark Admiral continues to laugh. Keroro curse his luck; not only had their attempt fail to hurt Dark Admiral Murdada once again, but the Dark Admiral was also enjoying himself.

"N-No way," Saburo grunted, "how can he just take that attack and not even be wounded?"

Dark Admiral glared at him, obviously hearing him, but smile wickedly. "An interesting question, indeed, insect. I have to admitted, if that attack was to hit me at full force…I would have indeed be damage…"

At this, Keroro showed confusion. "What do you mean at full force?" he questioned, "We all gave-…"

Suddenly, Tamama collapsed to the ground catching everyone's attention.

"T-Tamama-chan?" Moa exclaimed as she came to his side before noticing that he was having trouble breathing. "Uncle-sama, Tamama-chan is in trouble!"

"GERO," Keroro exclaimed, before he remembered Tamama's condition, "Shoot…Tamama didn't get his full rest, didn't he?"

* * *

Suddenly, a hand made of pure dark energy grabbed Keroro by the neck lifting him off the ground. Dark Admiral Murdada chuckled to himself as his Dark Grip attack began to choke him.

"Yes…" the Dark Admiral snared, "…how unfortunate that your Private couldn't last another second…"

Before he could choke the life out of the Sergeant, Giroro shot a mass of bullets at Murdada.

The action was enough to daze the Dark Admiral long enough to allow Dororo to cut Keroro free from the Dark Grip.

Murdada then focus his attention on crushing Giroro before he notice that Kululu was aiming a strange gun at him.

He quickly destroy the gun with the flick of a finger, only to have both Keroro's twin swords and Dororo's Katana brought down upon him. He quickly block both attack with the armor on his arm.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Giroro charging at him with a laser blade and Kululu charging with a taser stick.

With his free arm, Murdada blocked both attacks inflicted by Giroro and Kululu.

What he didn't notice was the risen Lucifer Spear that came down toward his head. "HELLMAGEDDON…" Moa cried, "…ONE OVER ONE POWER!"

* * *

The attack was a direct hit, but Murdada barely budge.

In fact, the Dark Admiral was no longer enjoying the ARMPIT Platoon's attempts to defeat him…he was annoyed, VERY annoyed.

"You fools," Dark Admiral Murdada snared angrily, "you seem to forget who your opponent is! I am Dark Admiral Murdada, one of the deadliest of any Admiral of the history of the Keron Force! I have power beyond any one of you! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

The next thing the ARMPIT Platoon knew, a burst of dark energy sent them flying. The blast knocks them all temporarily unconscious, as they landed not far from their human companion.

* * *

"Oh no," Koyuki crawled over to her fellow blue companion, "Dororo, are you are you okay?"

Momoka cradled her sickly black alien friend, unsure how to help. "Tamama-chan," she whimpered, "hang in there…"

"Hey, you still alive there, old pal," Saburo joked, which seem to awoken the chuckling yellow alien frog.

"Giroro, you idiot," Natsumi snapped lowly, as she watch Giroro weakly got back to his feet, "don't get up…you can't fight in your condition…"

Giroro merely grumble as he watches his fellow platoon beside Keroro slowly get to their feet. _'Typical, Keroro,'_ Giroro sighed in his thoughts, _'just when we need him, he goes unavailable…'_

* * *

His thoughts were cut short by Dark Admiral Murdada's evil laugh.

Everyone conscious turn to the Dark Admiral to see his arm aiming at their group; a tremendous amount dark energy had been concentrated into the arm.

"The game ends NOW," Murdada declared before he shot a huge beam of dark energy at his challengers, "BLAST OF DESTRUCTION!"

To weak to dodge, everyone closed their eyes and braced for the pained.

It was only a matter of seconds now…two seconds…three second…four second…five second? Wait…WHAT?

Everyone opened their eyes and saw the unbelievable: Sergeant Keroro was holding the blast back with his bare hands!

"UNCLE-SAMA," Moa shrieked.

Everyone on the sideline stared in amazement and shock as Keroro struggled to hold back the beam of dark energy.

Although he remain in calm to other, Murdada's insides was freaking out. No one before had not try to block any of his attack, let alone actually holding it back for so long.

_'IMPOSSIBLE,'_ he thought as he divert more dark energy into his attack to push pass Keroro's attempt, _'HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?'_

Suddenly, something in his mind snapped as his face became consume in what looks like the devil; he's mad…VERY, EXTREMELY, IMMEASURABLE MAD!

"DAMNED YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT," he bellowed, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALONG WITH THE REST OF THOSE INSECT YOU PROTECT SO PASSIONATELY~?"

Keroro in the meantime continue to push the blast back, despite the fact that the attack had increase tenfold.

Murdada manage to look pass his attack to see Keroro continue to press against the attack. Normally, Dark Admiral Murdada would see a glimpse of fear or limitation when he stares into one's eyes, but this time he saw something different.

Within Sergeant Keroro's eyes were signs of something greater than the attack, something of high control, something…ancient.

"GERO~," Keroro bellowed as he slowly, but surely, push the attack back.

Murdada watch in horror as his attack slowly crumbles until finally it exploded into nothing. As soon as the dust settles, Keroro was standing tall. He was a little fatigue, but still standing tall.

Everyone remain in awe as the green Sergeant shouted a commanding voice at Dark Admiral Murdada, "DARK ADMIRAL MURDADA, YOU ARE TO CEASE YOUR ATTEMPT ON THE INVASION OF PEKOPON AT ONCE…" Everyone rear back from the command as he continue, "I…WILL…NOT REPEAT…MYSELF…"

With that he flew back unconscious.

* * *

For a few measly second, everyone froze where they were as they continue to watch Keroro's unconscious body. The silent was shatter when Murdada suddenly broke out laughing.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…" he laughed as he walk over to Keroro's body before he delivered a nasty kick into the Sergeant's head, "HOW PATHETIC! DID THIS LITTLE TRAITOR REALLY THINK THAT HE HAS ANY RIGHT TO ORDER ME AROUND…"

He continue merciless torture Keroro's unconscious body as the Earth Force wince at every blow.

What everyone failed to notice was that one particular boy's face began to darken as his eyes became hidden behind shadow. He slowly, but effortlessly, got to his feet and began to wobble over to the Dark Admiral.

Natsumi finally notice her brother action, but her voice seems to refuse to leave her throat as her body shivers uncontrollably.

"Stop it," Fuyuki whisper went unnoticed before he snared his voice, "_Stop it~_…" Murdada glance up to come face to face with Fuyuki. But instead of backing off in fright like others who had notice, Murdada chuckle quietly to himself. "Sergeant was only trying to save us~. You have no right to treat him like that~."

"So," Dark Admiral Murdada chimed indifferently, "is this the extent of your awaken power?"

Fuyuki suddenly trying to strike him with a sickening-looking punch, but Dark Admiral Murdada merely blocked it with his palm.

"Pathetic…" Murdada's free hand suddenly glowed dangerously black before it struck Fuyuki in the belly, sending him rocketing back to his group. He then casually kicked Keroro back to his platoon.

* * *

"I've wasted enough time dealing with the likes of you, I must now carry on with my mission…" He then turned his gaze to his personal army, who had by now regained their composure. "First Wave, charge into the city…keep your Anti-Barrier on and shoot every Pekoponian that you see! By sunset, I want the entire city under our control! Do I make myself clear?"

A simple battle cried was all that was heard as the army immediately took action. They did just as they were commanded and only that. They charge pass the resistance as if they aren't even there.

All the conscious Earth Force and the ARMPIT Platoon could do is watch helplessly as Murdada's army fade into the cave entrance. As the last of Murdada's soldiers disappear into the cave, both Fuyuki and Keroro regain their conscious to realize what had happen.

"No," Fuyuki whisper as he and the rest of the Earth Force stare into the darkness of the cave entrance, "We can't…"

"We couldn't stop them," Keroro summed, dejected at the outcome of their attempt.

"This can't be happening…" Natsumi, Momoka, and Koyuki mumble all at once.

"It can and it had," Dark Admiral Murdada voiced, causing everyone to turn to him. He and the Garuru Platoon was now just two meter away from the fallen resistance. "Your strength, enthusiasm, and courage had failed you. They had fallen to my might, and now it is Pekopon's turn…" Tears of despair began to form in the Earth Force and ARMPIT Platoon as the Dark Admiral continues to rub their losses in their face.

"Well, look on the bright side of this…" Murdada suddenly raise his charge hand, "…none of you will be alive to see it happen."

The Dark Admiral cackled as he prepares to deliver the final death blow.

The Garuru Platoon painfully looked away, not willing to see the outcome.

The Earth Force and ARMPIT Platoon, in the last bit of defiance, stare at Dark Admiral Murdada fearlessly accepting their death.

Just as Murdada was about to deliver the attack, suddenly…

"AAAAH…" the screams caught everyone's attention as they stare back at the cave entrance in time to see each and every one of Murdada's personal soldier flying out of the cave and zoom pass them, landing fifteen meter behind the Dark Admiral.

* * *

"What the frog?" The Garuru Platoon, except Garuru, exclaimed.

"Gero?" Keroro monotone as he and the rest of the resistance took in what had happen.

Murdada was simply speechless at the moment as he saw that only one-eighth of the first wave was barely conscious and weakly raising to their feet.

"WHAT IN BLAZE…" he suddenly snapped, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN…REPORT!"

"Dark Admiral, sir, " one of the soldier manage, "a group of nine strange creatures had sent the entire first wave flying back here, sir! We barely knew what hit us; they fought like demons, sir…"

The soldier suddenly pauses as if he just realizes something. He and the other conscious ones, who had also realize the same something, fell backward in fear as a few of them tried to scamper away. "T-T-T-THERE THEY ARE!"

The Dark Admiral turn around; the Garuru Platoon swung around; the Earth Force look back at the cave entrance as did the ARMPIT Platoon.

They all had different reaction to what they saw.

The Garuru Platoon was shocked.

Dark Admiral Murdada eyes twitch as he stare at what had cause his first wave to be sent back.

The Earth Force and the ARMPIT Platoon, however, gave a sigh of relief at what they found in front of the cave entrance. Any hope, dreams, strength, enthusiasms, or the will to live that was loss to Dark Admiral Murdada was suddenly renew in their heart and mind.

All of this happen as everyone stare in awe, disbelief, annoyance, or fear at the nine member of the Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

Luffy: YAHOO! We're finally going to get involve!

Zoro: Only Luffy could feel this way in the presense of total hopelessness...

Usopp: Uh...guys? I think I just the "I can't be in the next chapter" disease...I'm bailing out..."

Nami: OH NO YOU DON'T! Not until we make this fool pay!

Usopp: ...N-Nami...?

Franky: Next chapter is going to be the showdown of the century! "Showdown", the epic battle between an army of thousand against us! SUUUPEEEEER!

Brook: Tune in next time as Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Nami, and Luffy kick some serious behind! Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho!

Garp: And I'll make a brief cameo, too...!

Robin: Oh, my...

Luffy: AAAAHHH! It's...


	12. Chapter 11: Showdown

_**Chapter 11: Showdown**_

* * *

Dark Admiral Murdada observes what had just suddenly step in his way in conquering Pekopon. He has been almost everywhere in the galaxy and yet not once had he seen such a sight before him. The nine interlopers happen to be nine Keronians with a strange sense of fashion. But it was the aura from each of them that had really caught his eyes.

The first he laid his eyes on was what looks like a tall Keronian skeleton that walks and talks like Pekoponian gentleman. It wore a tattered tuxedo with yellow inner lining sticking out of its sleeves and a large blue ribbon around its neck. He had a small black top hat on top of a large black Afro. It held a purple cane in its bony hand.

_'Not a really strong presence from that one,'_ Murdada thought, _'but I do sense some kind of powerful energy that surround him…'_

The second one was a tall pale tan male Keronian with large forearm a blue hair that sticks upward. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with chain, a pair of sunglasses that were useless in covering his huge eyes, and a red Pekoponian Speedo.

_'Hmm…I barely sense any organic presence from that one,'_ Murdada thought, _'he must be some kind of cyborg…'_

The next one was a female Keronian with a crystal violet color skin. She had sapphire eyes, long dark blue hair, a purple western cowgirl hat, a gold arm band with the letter 'N' on it on her left arm, and matching grape-color mini-cape and mini-skirt.

_'This one…'_ Murdada thought, _'I sense the same kind of powerful energy I felt from the skeleton. She also seems to have a deeper presence than that I felt from so far…and I can't read her mind either…interesting…'_

The next one was a short cinnamon brown young male Keronian with a large, pink, and fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and two antlers coming out of its side, the left which having a metallic plate as if it had been broken. It had Jolly Roger with pink petals floating across it as a symbol and a blue backpack that hangs just above his tadpole tail. His hands and feet were in form of hoofs and had a blue animal nose above his feline-like mouth.

_'Not a very strong presence,'_ Murdada thought, _'but the same powerful energy again and a sign of great knowledge from one so young…'_

Next was an ink black, sharp eye male Keronian with a small cigarette in his mouth. He had short yellow hair, most which cover the left side of his face. He had a spatula symbol on his belly and wore black boots. The most unusual feature was, right above his sharp-looking eyes, a yellow curly eyebrow.

_'I sense a great strength from this one,'_ Murdada thought before his thought went sour, _'but also a bit of an annoying one along side it…'_

The next one was the strangest in his opinion. It was a sandy yellow male Keronian with yellow plaid bandana that tightly held down the top part of his black curly hair, bandages covering his right arm, and a dark shade yellow bag hung across his shoulder. He was holding a large long handle green slingshot with five bands. The Keronian had a slingshot symbol on his belly and the strangest feature yet: a three-inch long nose.

_'This one has the most pathetic feature and presence I have ever seen,'_ Murdada mock laugh in his thought, _'still…I sense that this is only half of the original, meaning there is more to this one than meets the eye…'_

Then there was a sky blue female Keronian with short orange hair and had a symbol that looks like a pinwheel with a small tangerine hanging on one of the blade on its belly. She also wore a mid-draft and short skirt, only in a shade of blue. On its right hand was a golden bracelet and on her left a strange looking compass. She was twirling a pikestaff with three spheres on it.

_'At first glance,'_ Murdada thought, _'she appear weak, but on further reflection she seem to have a very fearful presence…best to be careful with this one…'_

The second to last was a sharp eye forest green frog with a bandana covering his moss-like lime color hair and instead of a symbol on his belly he had a long scar above a green Japanese-style sash covering his waist. Three earrings hang on the left side of his bandana and all three swords out and ready to battle (one being in his mouth) with their names craved on their sheath (name reads: Wado, Kitetsu III, and Shuusui).

_'That one you can simply tell just by looking at him that he is a hunter,'_ Murdada noted, _'he has a demonic tone to add to the fact.'_

_'So far, all I can tell from just looking at those eight is that shouldn't be taken too lightly,'_ Murdada snort in his mind, _'But THIS one…'_

The Dark Admiral's eyes finally fell on the last Keronian. It's a male with ruby red skin, a scar under his left eye, a straw hat over his messy black hair, sandal on his feet, a Jolly Roger wearing an identical straw hat as his belly insignia. Murdada saw none of this however, as he eyes gazed at the Keronian. All he saw was the enormous aura that envelops every inch of his body that seems to stream out to drown the entire quarry. Most of the aura that remain close to the Keronian's body are similar to that of the skeleton, the crystal violet female, and the cinnamon brown child but the one that seem to leak throughout the quarry was of something else. The energy seems to rival that his own power over the Dark Carrier, the possibility of it being greater is quite likely as well.

_'What in hell is he…?'_

* * *

"Chopper, how are they?" Usopp asked as he observes the pirate doctor inspect each and every one of the Earth Force and the ARMPIT Platoon.

"Well," Chopper began, "they're all have a massive amount of bruises and scar all over their body. But fortunately none of these are permanent. I'm surprise they didn't have any more."

Fuyuki looked at each of the Straw Hats in wonder, not really believing that any of them were here. "H-How did you find us?"

Luffy put on a huge grin as he decided to answer: "Omiyo told us what was going on."

Tamama, who was now slightly conscious, palmed his face as he let out some sharp laugh.

"The same way me and Moa found out…typical!" he managed before coughing from lack of air.

"Easy, Tamama-chan," Momoka reminded her alien friend as she continues to cradle him.

"Are you sure they're alright, Chopper?" Nami questioned as she dust off Natsumi, Momoka, Koyuki, and Moa.

"They should be," Chopper replied.

"We are so NOT," Natsumi suddenly cry out, nearly breaking out in tears and startling everyone in the process, "not with that evil frog Admiral is still here! We're supposed to be protecting our world, but we just couldn't stop him! Just when it really started to count, we couldn't defend our planet! We just couldn't…"

"Sis," Fuyuki whispered as he and the other Earth Force began to fall back to despair.

"Natsumi-dono," Keroro mutter under his breath as he and his platoon also seem ready to break down.

* * *

Dark Admiral Murdada sharp ears caught each and every word spoken by the red hair Pekoponian. His alert eyes saw all their expression, all full of despair. He grinned inwardly to himself.

_'Humph, this is what happen to those that challenge me,'_ he thought, _'I don't merely crush their fighting spirit…I crush their soul.'_

He was, of course by now, used to seeing such sight. He had seen enough of it to get bored of it, but considering how "annoying" the resistances was it no doubt became something to calm the nerves.

He would have cracked a laugh if it wasn't for Luffy walking up to Natsumi…

* * *

**CONK!**

…And gave her a huge lump on the head. Everyone's mouth dropped beyond possible length as Natsumi slowly but painfully recovered from the impact.

"O-O-O-OUCH...! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW...!" Natsumi whined, "WHAT…WAS…THAT…FOR…LUFFY!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Natsumi," Luffy scolded.

"LUFFY, HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN'T HIT A LADY!" Sanji jeered as he tries to kick Luffy on the head only for Nami to hold him back.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Natsumi questioned before Luffy gave her yet another lump on the head, "OW! HEY, WHAT GIVES?"

"You're letting fear get the better of you!" Luffy responded.

"I-I-I'M NOT LETTING…" Luffy gave another nasty lump, "OUCH!"

"You're letting _him_ get the better of you!"

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT?" Natsumi snapped before bracing for another lump only to find Luffy gripping her arms tightly.

"IF YOU LET YOUR FEAR CONQUER YOU AND EXCEPT DEFEAT," Luffy shouted at the top of his voice, "HOW WILL YOU SAVE THE ONES THAT YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT? IF YOU DON'T KEEP ON FIGHTING AND BELIEVING THAT YOU WILL SUCCEED, YOU WILL INDEED LOSE TO YOUR ENEMY!"

For a period of time, Natsumi remained silent thinking on what Luffy had said.

It was then that Robin stepped up.

"He's right you know," everyone stared at Robin, "no matter how bad a situation may seem it's important to keep fighting for what you believe in. Especially if it is what your enemy is trying to take from you. If you let that happen, victory will be theirs for sure…"

"But," Natsumi started, "it's…impossible to win…"

"Well," Usopp intervened, "I'm not one to talk, but as long as you guys keep fighting…we'll keep fighting too…" Everyone stare dumbfounded at the long nose Keronian, not sure if he meant every word. "Beside, this isn't the first time we got out of a hopeless situation…right guys?"

Every member smiled and nodded, knowing that their cowardly liar was for once not fooling to himself.

"No arguments there," Sanji puffed his cigarette, "for once…"

"T-That's not likely," Giroro managed, "how can you ever hope to go into a hopeless situation and plan to come out winning?"

The Straw Hat crew pondered on that for a moment before all their eye fell on their captain who had long since taken his place between themselves and the army.

"Well," Franky smirked, "let's just say even if we thought otherwise…our captain always seem to be able to make us think twice…"

* * *

Luffy stare with an emotionless expression at the Dark Admiral.

And in turn, Dark Admiral Murdada stared back at the Straw Hat Captain.

Their gazes seem unaffected by what was taking place around them.

For minute, nothing else seems to be exchanged between them.

Finally after what feels like an eternity to everyone else, Dark Admiral Murdada spoke.

"So," he began, "you wish to fight against me, Dark Admiral Murdada?"

"Yep," Luffy bluntly stated, "I'm Luffy…"

"It doesn't matter who you are now," the Dark Admiral interjected harshly, "I will give you my compliment on stopping my First Wave, but like I said they are only the first wave! My entire army all together can wipe an entire Pekoponian island without even half trying, never mind an extra nine organic blockade! You are a fool that can't except the fate that fall upon this world…you should had been a lot wiser and ran away than to stand before me now…"

"In that case then," Luffy suddenly intervene, cracking his knuckles as he smirked, "the only fool around here, olive head…is you!"

"W-W-W-WHAAATTTT...?" Everyone aside the Straw Hats (who inwardly chuckled) and Dark Admiral Murdada (whose vein had popped from the counter) screamed in surprise.

"You," Dark Admiral Murdada growled, barely controlling his sudden anger, "You dare try to mock ME? DARK ADMIRAL MURDADA?"

"I'm not trying to piss you off," Luffy grinned slyly, "I AM pissing you off…"

The amount of rage that was building up in the Dark Admiral became outrageous.

He hardly had any self-control left as he spoke his next few words.

"DO…," he began, "YOU HAVE ANY IDEA…THAT YOU ARE TALKING TRASH…TO A DARK ADMIRAL?"

"So you are a dark admiral," Luffy recapped as if it was nothing, "so what? You're only an admiral with a 'dark' in front of your title…"

Luffy's crazy logic finally snapped him off the deep end.

He was mad, and 'mad' may have been too small of a word to actually describe his current state now. Never before had he been so humiliated in his entire life in front of anyone, and he was definitely not willing to take it without voicing his opinion about it.

"KILL HIM," the Dark Admiral wildly commanded to his entire army, "KILL THEM! LET NONE LIVE! LET NOT EVEN A SCRAP OF CARTILAGE IS LEFT OF THEM! LET NONE OF THESE FOOL LIVE TO TELL THE TALE OF absurdity AGAINST ME! dESTROY THEM!"

* * *

With a roar, the rest of the Dark Admiral's personal army stream out of their ship. As soon as they touch ground, they charge at the resistance. Even the injured First Wave got up willing to follow their superior's order.

By now Dark Admiral Murdada and the Garuru Platoon had silent leapt away from the 'victims' to watch the 'bloodbath' unfolds before them.

The ARMPIT Platoon and the Earth Force shiver in horror as they watch approaching army of doom. It comes to no surprise that the next few words spoken by Zoro made him sound insane.

"Honestly," Zoro huffed despite the sword in mouth, "Does this frog really believe that his army is enough to beat us?"

* * *

(Note: To all readers, I recommend that you begin playing One Piece Full Japanese Opening, "We Are", at this point.)

* * *

"After what that jerk done to these lovely ladies," Sanji growled, slightly glowing eerily red, "He better HOPE that these lackeys of his is going to be able to defend him…"

Then, without a warning, Nami's entire body burst into flames as her rage began to reach critical levels. The Straw Hats, ARMPIT Platoon, Earth Force, Garuru Platoon, the still charging army, and even Murdada felt the heat as those closest to her scooted away in fear.

"That guy…" Nami hissed, sending shivers down even the Dark Admiral's spine, "…is GOING to pay for hurting Natsumi-chan and the others…"

"It looks like someone isn't coming out of this alive," Robin bluntly stated.

"H-How can you say that so naturally?" Usopp asked in surprise.

"Mainly because Nami didn't mean we are going to die," Franky pointed out with a grin.

"Yo, ho, ho, ho, ho," Brook laughed as he ready his cane sword, "Onward to battle my comrades!"

Chopper roared in agreement as he grew into his Body Point while Luffy snickered.

"STRAW HATS," Luffy shouted, "CHARGE!"

With that, they all charge ahead, towards what seem to be an endless army.

"GUM-GUM GATLING!" Luffy shouted as his twenty flying fists shot forward, already knocking out a hundred (yes, a hundred) soldiers instantly.

"Surround him," one of Dark Admiral's soldiers howled, "He couldn't possibly strike all of us like that!"

Hearing the order, many of them quickly surrounded Luffy aiming their rifle at the 'defenseless' pirate caption.

All at once, they'd blasted Luffy, scoring a direct hit.

Luffy, on the other hand, after a brief moment of silence smiled as his body begins to stretch, absorbing the lasers.

This caused the soldier all around him to widen their eyes in shock.

"Bullets can't hurt me!" Luffy cheered as his body sent the lasers back to the soldiers, causing them to fly back from the impact that had been quadruplicated by Luffy's rubber body.

* * *

"What the…?" Dororo blinked, "I didn't know Luffy body could absorb lasers!"

"And here I thought only bullet could be deflected by his body," Giroro mumbled, "Is his body invincible?"

"Let me give you guys a bit of advice," Kululu chuckled, "don't try using common sense on these guys. Look…"

* * *

Kululu pointed to where Zoro was slicing almost every soldier that comes remotely close to his sword, while careful enough to not injure them too deeply.

"Come on," Zoro spoke, despite the third sword in his mouth, "Can you at least give me a decent battle? The Arabasta Rebellion put up a better fight and most of them are less skill then you…"

Unbeknownst to the swordsman, a group of them had lifted a huge boulder (about the sizes of a two-story house) with their aircraft and now position it above him.

"Heads up, dead Keronian!" they cried as they release the boulder.

Their cried only gave Zoro a moments notice as he looked up.

**BAM!**

The boulder crashed right on top of the First Mate.

"Ha! Take that, you weakling!" one of the soldiers that had previously surrounded Zoro monologue as the others around him chuckled to themselves.

It didn't last even five seconds before the boulder suddenly rise into the air.

There was Zoro, holding the boulder effortlessly high in the air with one hand still clinching to his swords.

"Really now," Zoro smirked, "I thought you all were up to something, but I didn't think it would be this pathetic! It not like this is the first time I got crush by something as big as house or two, you know."

"Now…" Zoro glared dangerously at them. "Which one of you was the one that called me 'Weakling'?"

After a moment, every other soldier scooted away from the culprit, who was sweating like it was summer.

"You, huh," Zoro grinned evilly before he slammed the boulder down on the poor soldier, "Next!"

* * *

"Ouch~," Saburo mocked, as he watched the boulder crumble from the impact, "That got to leave a mark…"

"I don't know what's scarier," Tamama managed between coughs, "the fact that he's super strong or the fact that he's enjoying the battle, asking for more…"

Everyone nodded with a sweat drop.

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!" a soldier cried as a bolt of lightning struck him unconscious, before he crumbled to the floor.

"Jeez!" another soldier exclaimed as he and others around him nervously took several steps back. "Don't get near this one! She's a monster-…"

He never got to finish his sentence as he sent flying onto the quarry's wall.

The rest of the soldiers sweat dropped as they stared at Nami.

She was glowing faintly red, her face shadowed, and her eyes have became balls of fire.

"Did you honestly think that you can hurt my best friend and her comrades and get away with it?" Nami hissed, sending constant shivers down the soldiers' spine, "I'm going to show you just how wrong you all are!"

With fiery speed, she began to chase the soldiers as they instinctively drop their weapons and ran for their lives.

All of them never made back to their ship since they weren't able to outrun the 'Angry Fiery Female Demon' (as they will come to call her).

* * *

"Uh…" Koyuki sweat dropped, "Nami-san…seems to be…very passionate in this…"

"Well," Dororo nervously chuckled, "at least we know how this crazy group of pirates keeps in line on the high seas…"

"She makes me look tame," Momoka added.

* * *

"Quit running around you!" A soldier shouted as he and many others continue to chase Usopp.

"As if I'll stop now," Usopp shouted back in defiance, with no real flame in his voice (it was more of a shiver), "You'll just beat me up!"

"That's the whole damn freaking point!"

"All the more reason I should run!"

"Wasn't it YOU who wanted to fight us? Live up to it, damn it!"

"I don't recall ever say that! Anyway, I have very rare disease called the 'you'll-never-catch-me-or-I'll-kill-you' disease. You and I don't want it that to happen, right?"

"What kind of RETARD lie is THAT? That's it! Everyone surround him!"

Hearing the command, the soldiers were able to surround him in a circular formation.

"We got you now, you coward!" one of the soldier sneered as he and the other closed in from all sides.

Usopp stared worrying around himself, as he was panicking, until he let out a confident laugh into the air, stunning the soldiers.

"Well," Usopp huffed with a confident smirk, "I, the Great Captain Usopp, was going to spare you, but it looks like you are all too stupid. Now I have no choice but call _him_ to my aid!"

The soldier stared befuddled by Usopp's sudden confidence, until one of them sneered, "He's gone mad! All the others are far too busy to come to your aid! GET HIM!"

All at once, they charge at Usopp just as he fired a bullet into the ground, causing a smokescreen to blank him and the charging soldiers.

The Earth Force and the ARMPIT Platoon held their breath, wondering what was going on until a cry of pain was heard and one of the soldiers went flying out hitting the ground hard.

It wasn't long before other soldier went flying out as well in the same condition.

The Earth Force and ARMPIT Platoon was stun by this sudden new twist.

They became even more shock when the smokescreen cleared, revealing that Usopp was still stand and okay.

Only…now, somehow, he now donned a strange-looking mask and a red cape that cover most of his body from view.

"Greeting everyone," he spoke in an uncharacteristic deep tone (almost sound like a hero), "I am the Sniper King Sogeking…"

* * *

"Uh," Koyuki sweat dropped, "Okay? What's with the mask?"

"I don't know," Keroro replied as he watch Usopp (or Sogeking as he now called himself) not running anymore but actually fighting off the soldiers around him, "But he seems to be doing better now…"

"You can say," Moa proverb, "Masking one's self?"

* * *

"Collier Shoot," Sanji declared as he kicked into his opponent's neck.

The opponent went flying into the quarry wall.

Hesitating at first, the others soon worked up enough courage to charge at the ink black Keronian.

Sanji puffed his cigarette before doing a handstand, spinning his body and spreading his legs out into a prefect split.

"Party Table Kick Course," Sanji shouted as his attack hit everything and everyone that surrounds him.

They all end up flying toward the quarry wall.

"This guy…" one of the fallen soldiers spoke in tremble, "We can't get close to him!"

"You are all fools," a higher-ranking and ugly face soldiers cursed his underling, "You're letting one Keronian make you shaking in your boots with his fancy tricks! Here, I'll show you how it's done!"

The soldier charged, only to be easily dodged by Sanji, who had a good look at the soldier's face.

"Jeez, man," Sanji commented, "you got one hell of an ugly face…"

"SHUT UP!" the soldier roared in sudden rage as his attacks become even more furious, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM SOME 'PRETTY BOY'! I DON'T LIKE THIS FACE ANY MORE THAN YOU DO!"

"Is that so? Well, I'll do you a little favor then…" Sanji grin before giving a straight on kick into the soldier's eyes, "Oeil…" a straight on kick in the nose, "Nez…" then into the cheeks, "Joue…" next the upper jaw, "Bouche…" other to the teeth, "Dents…" and another to the chin, "Menton…"

The soldier meanwhile was screaming from the force of the attack as he can hear his skull cracking in some places.

"N-No…" the soldier whimpered, "Stop…please…"

"Parage…" Sanji finalized as he pulled back for a moment for the final assault, "…Shot!"

With that, the pirate chef sent a barrage of kicks into the poor soldier's face before sending him flying into the quarry wall.

"Captain!" the standing soldiers quickly rush over to aid their fallen sub leader, only to rear back in surprise as they got a good look at his face.

The soldier, on the other hand, steadily got back to his feet only to notice that every one of his comrades' expressions.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked fearfully, "Did my face get worse because of him?"

"Err…actually…" one of the soldiers stated in awe as he held up a hand mirror to his superior.

Surprise by what he saw in the mirror, the higher-ranking soldier snatched the mirror to get a better look.

"What the…?" he spoke in disbelief as the mirror shown that his face…wasn't even close to ugly or swollen but, in Keronian standard, was in fact _very_ attractive, "My face!"

* * *

Even the ARMPIT Platoon and the Earth Force flinched in surprise.

"WHAT THE CRUD?" Giroro exclaimed, "How did THAT happen?"

"The attractiveness of his face," Kululu blankly stated, "went a total one-eighty!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chopper was transforming between his three forms to perform hit-and-run.

"What's with this child?" one of the soldier that was chasing (and getting hit by) the cinnamon brown Keronian finally comment, "How could he transform like that? Is he a monster?"

Hearing the key word 'monster' Chopper quickly switch to his 'Body Point', grab the soldier, and threw him 'out of the park', or out of the quarry.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" he roared, "QUIT JUDGING ME!"

"AAAHH!" the other soldiers around screamed in fear, "MONSTER!"

* * *

The ARMPIT Platoon and Earth Force formed sweat drop behind their heads as they watch Chopper threw more soldiers out of the quarry or run them over with his 'Walk Point'.

"They were just asking to get hurt by calling Chopper the 'M' word," Fuyuki commented.

"That," Momoka nervously chuckled, "could have easily been me back in Chapter 7…"

* * *

"Ha! We got you now!" One of the soldier sneered as he and his comrades pointed their rifle at Robin.

Robin scan calmly around her as the soldiers continues to point their weapon at her.

"Please," Robin pleasantly asked, "Don't point such dangerous thing at me…"

"As if we would stop just because you said we said that," one of the higher-ranking soldiers sneered, before having another look at the crystal violet Keronian, "on second thought, if you want to have us not hurt you…why don't you give up and be my bride. There's no use sticking with the losing side…it'll be a waste if such an attractive figure dies here…"

Robin giggled slightly to herself before humming, actually looking as if she's thinking about the proposal.

"Let me ask you something," Robin pleasantly voiced, "Suppose you came across a very ancient temple that holds many historical texts, but you found out that a treasure is hidden somewhere in it. What would you do?"

"Huh?" the high-ranking soldier dumbly volume before sneering in reply, "Well, I would tear up the temple until I find the treasure, I suppose…"

For five seconds Robin didn't even blink as she stared at the soldier. Suddenly, with a smile, she crossed her arms and immediately the other soldiers' weapons were knocked out of their hands.

"Wrong answer," Robin murmured dangerously, "Seis Fleur…"

At her words, several flower petals swirled around her and the soldier before six crystal violet-color arms spouted from the soldier's chest.

"What the…?" the soldier commented in surprise.

"…SLAP!" Robin declared as the six arms, on command, began to brutally and repeatedly slap the poor and screaming soldier's face into a bloody pulp.

"Captain!" the other soldiers scream as made a move to help their sub leader, only to find themselves in a full body lock by several crystal violet color arms.

"…CLUTCH!" Robin declared as the horde of the soldiers' backs were broken by the arms' full body lock.

* * *

The ARMPIT Platoon and Earth Force wince as they watch Robin use her power to cause more agonizing pain to more surrounding soldiers.

"Brutal," Dororo shivered in fear.

"I don't know," Kululu chuckled in amusement, "I kind of like her style…"

"Uh, Kululu sir," Tamama managed, "Be careful how you say that. She could end up doing it to you…"

"Oh~, how I wish she will," Kululu snickered sarcastically, before several arms sprout all over him, place him in a full body lock, and broke his back, "AAAAAHHH!"

"Wish granted," Saburo commented with a sweat drop, realizing that Robin had heard Kululu through the ear she had materialize on his shoulder.

* * *

"FRANKY…" Franky smirked as he pulled back his right fist before sending it forward into a soldier's face with the force of a semi-truck, "…BOXING~!"

The soldier was sent flying into the quarry wall, but the force was so strong that part of the wall collapse onto the Keronian, burying him alive.

"W-What monstrous strength!" one of the soldier exclaimed, "What IS this guy?"

"…Who am I?" Franky whispered as a slight twinkle lit in his eyes,

"Well, I am…" Franky suddenly did a pose, "…FRANKY~, THE SUPER~ CYBORG~!"

(Cricket silent input here)

"A CHANCE!" one of the soldier suddenly exclaimed, "KILL HIM WHERE HE STAND!"

On impulse, the soldier blasted the pale tan Keronian.

Unfortunately, none of the bullets (even the laser bullets) penetrated Franky's body.

"WHAT THE…? BULLETS AND EVEN LASER DON'T WORK ON THIS ON IDIOT?" one of the soldiers squirmed in fear.

Looking suddenly irritated for a moment, Franky glared at the soldier (still in his pose).

"Hey you," Franky lowly voiced before asking dumbly, "did you just called me pervert?"

"Huh?" the soldier replied in the same manner.

"SHOOT HIM AGAIN!" another soldier panicked, taking advantage of the awkward moment.

"STRONG~…" Franky roared, pulling back his right arm before sending his detached, chain-link fist flying at the crowd of soldier, "…RIGHT~!"

"AAAHH…!" The soldiers screamed as they were all sent flying, "HE'S NOT KERONIAN!"

"Huh? Did they just call me pervert…?"

* * *

"How the hell does he keep getting that?" Giroro sweat drop.

"Who knows," Dororo nervously chuckled, "but either way they all appear to be doing well…"

"I don't know," Koyuki hummed as she scan the battle field in front of her, "there's still so many of them! Even if they are strong, they'll eventually be overwhelmed by the sheer number…"

* * *

"DON'T PANICK, YOU FOOLS," Dark Admiral Murdada suddenly and loudly ordered his army, "YOU CLEARLY OUTNUMBER THEM! JUST WEAR THEM OUT UNTIL YOU FIND A CHANCE!"

"…AYE-AYE, DARK ADMIRAL," The army cried as they charge at the Straw Hats with renewed flame in their eyes.

"Just three sentences," Robin huffed as her power broke a couple more soldiers' back, "And he got the entire army reenergize. Impressive…"

"Is this really a good time to be complimenting him?" Zoro sweat dropped as he cut down several more soldiers.

"Hey," Usopp, or Sogeking, calmly commented as he launches another volley of projectiles at a group of soldier, promptly igniting their buttocks, "Not that I'm complaining, but we can't deal with the army of renewed soldiers _and_ that Dark Admiral…"

Chopper study the battle and notice that Sogeking was right.

Even if they bravely fight the energize army, they won't have enough stamina to continue fighting the main target, who hadn't even lift a finger in the current battle.

"Sogeking is right!" he snorted in frustration as he threw another soldier at a bunch, scattering them, "The army is in the way…"

"Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho~," Brook laughed as he suddenly leapt towards the fast approaching army with his cane sword ready in his hand, "then it's about time we rapidly reduce the number~!"

With incredible speed, the Skeleton Keronian duck, weave, and zigzagged through the entire army only to stop several meters away from the Dark Admiral and the Garuru Platoon.

"Hey you," the Dark Admiral huffed apparently unimpressed, "I'll compliment you on getting this far, but you made several errors: you didn't get rid of even one of the charging army, you stand before me alone, and your friends aren't even defending themselves anymore…"

Just as the Dark Admiral said, the Straw Hats has seems to drop all their guards and fighting stance as they causally start walking toward the charging army.

"Not quite," Brook corrected as he began to resheath his cane sword, "Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash!"

Once the sword was completely sheathed, a remarkable and unbelievable thing happened: as soon as the soldiers were mere inches away from away from the approaching Straw Hats, one by one they fell to ground, sliced, injured, and moaning in agony.

The Straw Hats, on the other hand, continued to pass them as the soldier fell as soon as they got about five meters from them.

They continue to pace forward and soon join Brook, all now staring dangerously at the last remaining antagonists.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ARMPIT Platoon and the Earth Force had their eyes bulged out and their mouths hanging with incredible length.

"H-H-H-How the hell did that happen?" Koyuki questioned in disbelief.

"I-I-I don't know," Saburo managed, "he must have done some very, very, _very_, quick swords play…"

"I-I didn't see any of it," Dororo staggered.

"None of us did really," Fuyuki stated, being the first to recover from the shock, "That's just one of the many reasons why they are all so strong…"

"Yeah," Keroro, whom has also regained his composure, hummed in thought, "And perhaps just strong enough to beat the Dark Admiral…"

"…You think so, Sergeant?" Tamama mumbled, to which the mention nodded to.

"They had better be," Giroro sighed.

"After all," Natsumi softy spoke, "they're our last hope…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a staring contest between Dark Admiral Murdada and the Garuru Platoon against the Straw Hats had soundlessly started.

Neither side making a sound for a minute at least.

Finally Dark Admiral Murdada gave a grunt. "Apparently you all want to defy me to the bitter end…"

"Sure do," Luffy replied in his usual way.

"What was your first guess?" Zoro rolled his eyes.

Murdada mentality was beginning to break again.

First the ruby red Keronian insulted him now the forest green Keronian. Was there no limit to these incompetent fools?

"Calm down, Dark Admiral Murdada," Garuru suddenly voiced to the Dark Admiral, keeping his voice low enough for only Murdada to hear, "These are mere words that are only done to stress you. That's exactly what they want happen. Don't go and do anything that make you look weak…"

Murdada sneered under his breath, but the First Lieutenant was right.

Anger had caused him to done a serious error with his army; he had been played like a fool. He can't afford having both enemies and underling think lowly of him anymore than he had shown; it was disgraceful!

Hurryingly, he gave a breather to calm himself before grinning; he was back in control!

"I'll congratulate you for getting this far," the Dark Admiral smirked, "even for defeating my army. But it's high pass time that we end this little game…"

"You think of this as a game?" Sogeking asked calmingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes! Why don't we settle this like a game…"

A couple of questionable look appeared on most of the Straw Hats' face; even Robin was beginning to feel unease about the Dark Admiral's sudden swing of mood.

Luffy, as usual, didn't see the sign.

"A game?" the Straw Hat Captain asked excitedly, "Cool! Let's do it!"

"LUFFY!" most of his crew yelled in disbelief, even their allies in the back had to sweat drop; this was indeed typical Luffy.

"Ah~! Someone is enthusiastic about this! Good," Murdada continue to grin, but inwardly curse the ruby red Keronian a bit.

He had hoped to get his enemies into more suspicion and caution with the proposal, hoping to cast them in self-inflict fear.

But this Luffy and his ridiculous simple mind had flushed that hope down the drain.

Still, the Keronian's thoughtless answer had fulfilled the other half of his intention. Dark Admiral Murdada knew that he can't simply defeat them; they strike to him as the type that will give him trouble even after defeat. The only way to beat them is to take out the troublesome ones first.

"Anyway," Murdada continued, "the 'game' is simple: a battle with equal participant from both sides. I this cause, it means the Garuru Platoon and I will face off against your team chosen six. Winner takes all…"

"Okay," Luffy causally agreed, "Let's do it…"

"LUFFY!" Nami suddenly yelled as she smacked the back of Luffy's head hard, "QUIT GETTING US INTO THIS!"

"Why did you hit me?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK!"

"Because you're mean?" This time, along with Nami smack, Sanji also kick him in the head, "Ouch! What?"

"Don't talk to Nami-san that way!" Sanji growled.

The Garuru Platoon couldn't help but sweat drop as the Straw Hats continue to argue among themselves until Taruru cleared his throat.

"Uh," he coughed, "are you guys game or not? I'm getting bore watching you guys arguing like kids…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Most of the Straw Hats yelled except for Robin who remain silent and Brook who was laughing his head off, "BROOK! WE SWEAR WE'RE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS LATER!"

* * *

"Make your choice now," Murdada smirked, "unless you aren't comfortable fighting alone…"

"Whose scare?" Zoro growled as he step forward, "No matter who my opponent is, I'll cut them down…"

"As long as I don't have to do with moss-head," Sanji puffed his cigarette, "I'm game…"

"Yeah," Luffy roared in excitement, "Olive Head, you're mine!"

"So you three are up," Murdada summed, before eying the rest, "so who else want to join the fun?"

Nami hummed in thought. "Hmm…I don't know…should I go up?"

"This is obviously a trap," Franky cupped his triple-spike-chin, "but thanks to Luffy we're already involve. I think it is best to send up people we know can win…"

"That's exactly what he wants," Robin suddenly spoke, "He's using this game so he can defeat all the strong people before moving on to dealing with the 'weaker' ones. That way, even if he has to retreat, he can do so knowing that he won't have as much trouble next time…"

"That makes sense," Chopper mutter in thought before noticing that Sogeking had step up, "HUH! Sogeking, what are you doing?"

"The time for talking is over," Sogeking voiced, "and no matter what kind of intend he has, it matters not. It time to show everyone _exactly_ how foolish of an idea it is…"

After a moment of silence, Nami gave a same chuckle before coming forward.

"Interesting," she smiled, "I like that kind of approach…"

"Well then I'm going up too," Chopper demanded and walked up.

Murdada observe them with curiosity and confusion; strictly speaking the three (Sogeking, Nami, and Chopper) are the physically weakest fighters and Murdada knew it. It was obvious that they knew it too; so why did they step up?

Still, Murdada cover his confusion; he can't afford anymore show of weakness. Instead, he'll use the opportunity to mock them.

"You all must be fools," Murdada laughed out loud, "if you think stepping up makes you look any braver or stronger. Are you honestly telling me that you can stand a chance against either one of these Class A soldier?"

Nami and Chopper growled inwardly; Murdada was mocking them! They would have yelled out in defiance if Sogeking had held out his hand.

"Quite frankly," Sogeking calmly spoke, "whether it is your underling or yourself that will face us…neither one of you will emerge victorious. Even against you, Murdada, I have full confident that _I'll_ be the victor…"

Everyone stared at the masked-Usopp in surprise; was this really the Straw Hat cowardly lair that had enter the battle running around in fright not several minutes ago?

"Is that a fact," Murdada taunted only to find Sogeking aiming his Kabuto at him.

"I would love to show you how serious I am," Sogeking stated before relaxing, "but Luffy-kun will have the pleasure of kicking your pathetic ass, so for now all you can do is imagine…"

Zoro smiled, despite the sword in his mouth. "Heh, I'll tell you now…he ain't bluffing; that much I can tell…"

Murdada eyes twitched; so much for making more of a fool out of them.

* * *

"Right," Luffy smirked as he cracked his knuckle, "So I got olive-head…"

"Then I'll take the metallic arm one," Zoro proclaimed, eying dangerously at Zoruru, "I have a feeling that he's wroth a little bit of my time…"

"I got the female then," Chopper stated, glaring at Pururu and the giant syringe on her back, "this is a battle between doctors…"

"That's twerp is a doctor?" Tororo chuckled, "he's a joke…"

"Look who's talking," Sogeking calmly countered, "do you have the guts to back it up?"

"Hah, I can beat the three of you weak ones with one glasses lens broken…"

"Interest…you claim to be stronger than me?"

"I don't claim…I down-right know…"

"Prove it by defeating me…"

"Oh~! With pleasure…"

Sparks flew between the Sniper King and the young hacker as Nami address Sanji.

"Sanji-kun," Nami smiled sweetly, "leave the serious purple one to me~! You handle freckles over there…"

_"Yes~, Nami-san~!"_ Pervert Sanji agreed out right doing his noodle dance, _"Teach that bastard who's in charge~!"_

"…I'm not even going to ask," Taruru mutter shaking his head, "but why do I end up with this imbecile…?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sanji suddenly change tune, "OH~, YOU'LL REGRET THAT!"

"I doubt he will," Zoro muttered, "even if you narrowly beat him…"

"SHUT UP YOU $%$%&*(, !#)(, )*(&…"

"…Speak in a language I we can understand will you?"

* * *

Murdada smirked as he spoke quietly to the Garuru Platoon.

"Take care of your respective opponents," he told, "but make sure each of them suffer a lot before they fall…"

From the hyperspace, Garuru pulled out a sniper rifle. "Yes sir…"

"I'll beat them," Pururu blankly stated, "but on my own term…"

"Then you are a fool," Tororo chuckled, "you should have thought about that before entering the army division…"

"Uh, Tororo," Taruru sweat dropped, "she is definitely _very_ capable of delivering suffering in her own way, remember…?"

"Oh~, right~…"

Zoruru remained silent as the assassin claw on his metallic arm extend to full length. He can tell that his particular opponent, the one named Zoro, isn't the type to take suffering easily.

Murdada smirked dangerously at Luffy; as it would turn out, the Straw Hat Keronian will be his opponent; he could hardly contain the growing pleasure of the idea. It was the Luffy who had lead all these other strange Keronians to stand against him; it was Luffy who brought back the hopes of his pervious obstacle; it was Luffy who had insulted him on such a level.

He was going to enjoy torturing this fool for the multitude of humiliation he suffered.

"Now," he snared evilly, "Let it begin…"

On impulse, the non-fighters jumped back a far a distance while all the fighters, aside Luffy and Dark Admiral Murdada, scatter with opponent throughout the quarry. Each made sure that they were quite a ways apart from the others to erase any chance of interference.

* * *

The non-fighters (Robin, Franky, and Brook) scooted back all the way to the their downed allies, who were flabbergasted that the Straw Hats were doing what they are doing.

"Are you guys insane?" Keroro screeched, "You're actually going to let this happen?"

"Let what happen?" Robin asked innocently.

"Don't give me THAT! You know what!"

"Care to enlighten me then, Sergeant?"

"Oh, I don't know," Saburo nervously chuckled, "Let's see: there's going to be six matches going on at once, your friends are in a one-on-one death match, no ones is going to help them if they need it, and, to top it all off, you letting Luffy, your captain, face against the Dark Admiral, the most dangerous enemy on this entire planet, alone! Yeah~, that's 'what'…"

"Even all together we couldn't beat that Dark Admiral," Natsumi lectured in worry, "how do you expect Luffy to do it alone?"

"Because he's Luffy," Franky simply answered.

"Was that supposes to mean something?" Momoka sweat dropped.

"You'll see," Robin chuckled as Brook pulled out a violin.

"Why I can't help them on the field of battle," Brook muttered, "I can do so one the sideline! My song that I have created in the dept of my heart will cheer them on…although I have no hearts…Yo, ho, ho, ho, ho…"

"…They're not even a bit worry," Moa sweat dropped, "You can say, gone to their heads?"

* * *

(Zoro vs. Zoruru)

* * *

Over in the swordsman vs. assassin corner, Zoro and Zoruru begun a glaring contest as neither side dare move.

It would have continued on like this if Zoro hadn't broke the silent.

"So," he spoke clearly despite Wado being his mouth, "mind telling me the name of the opponent I'm facing…?"

Zoruru hesitated for a moment before replying in a low, barely audible, tone, "State yours first…"

Zoro huffed. "Roronoa Zoro, First Mate Swordsman…"

"…Lance Corporal Zoruru, assassin…"

"Interesting," Zoro grinned, "I've fought several assassins before so I know they're tough and powerful. Let's see how you'll fair…"

Immediately, Zoro rushed forward. "ONI GIRI*!"

(Oni Giri*, Demon Slash, is one of Zoro most commonly used attack. It involves him crossing his two hand swords across his chest with the sword in his mouth being behind one of them before swing them across as closed the distant between him and his opponent.)

Sensing the approaching danger, Zoruru rushed forward and leapt over the Keronian before turn back and launch several three-pointed shurikens at Zoro's seemingly unprotected back.

Sensing the approaching projectiles, Zoro quickly turned around. "TAKA NAMI*!"

(Taka Nami*, Hawk Wave, is basically a powerful gust of wind created from his swords. This is normally done airborne.)

The attack deflected the shuriken away and continued on course toward the Keronian assassin, only to be blocked by an invisible wall.

Zoro grunted as he watch one of the assassin's metallic claw grew in length.

"He's good," he commented quietly to himself.

"…If this," Zoruru muttered, "is all you got…this won't last long at all…"

* * *

(Sanji vs. Taruru)

* * *

Meanwhile, Taruru and Sanji squared off they continued to circle each other.

"I should warn you," Taruru smirked in confident, "Aside from Master Tamama, I hadn't lost to anyone else…"

"That only means," Sanji puffed his cigar slyly, "you never fought against anyone stronger than you…you just turn tail and run when you see someone stronger…"

"WHAT?"

"If haven't lost a single battle, it obvious that you haven't participate any battles you know you're going to loss in…"

"T-T-That's not true!"

"Really? Well let me tell you something, knuckle-head, your Master Tamama hadn't won against me…yet…"

Taruru blinked, before getting angry. "You're LYING! NO ONE can beat Master Tamama when it comes to close combat…"

"If you're so sure," Sanji grinned, "why don't you try kicking my ass since I'd lied…"

"You bet on HELL that I will!"

Wasting no time, Taruru charged forward with a straight punch, of which Sanji blocked with his leg.

But before he could think, Sanji suddenly realized that Taruru was aiming an uppercut to his chin. It was too late to dodge as Sanji was sent flying into the sky.

"Not so tough now huh?" Taruru mocked as his eyes began to glow, "TARURU GENOCIDE!"

Crimson beams shot out of the Keronian's eyes, delivering some critical hits to the Pirate Chef.

"Look who's the loser now," Taruru laughed as Sanji fell back to earth, "It was foolish to fight me!"

* * *

(Nami vs. Garuru)

* * *

Elsewhere, someone was also having a hard time.

"KYAA!" Nami screamed as she hid behind some large rocks for cover, "What is up with that guy? Ruthlessly shooting a lady like that…?"

"In war," Garuru informed, suddenly appearing on top of the rock and aimed his laser rifle at Nami's sweating head, "there is no difference in male or female. Your mistake is challenge someone whom had taken that principle to heart…"

"Aw CRUD!" Nami screamed and dodge out of the way just as Garuru pulled the trigger, "That was too close…"

"You can run," Garuru growled from behind Nami again, "but you can't hide…"

"WHA?" Nami screeched in horror before the laser blasted her head.

* * *

(Chopper vs. Pururu)

* * *

Likewise, the battle between the two Doctors was also well underway.

"You know," Chopper suddenly voiced, having dodge many of Pururu's shots, "you strike me as someone who wouldn't hurt a fly; why are fighting for that guy?"

Hearing the question, Pururu stopped her assault and thought about it.

"It's not like I wanted to hurt Keroro-kun and the others," Pururu mumbled, deeply depress with her own answer, "I really don't, but we're enemies now…and I'm too afraid to do anything about it…"

"What are you talking about?" Chopper pondered.

"Believe me, it's best that we just battle without knowing what I have meant. I, truthfully, want you to beat me…but unfortunately I'll have to make it difficult for you…"

Without another word, Pururu aimed her laser pistol and fired.

Chopper fearfully dodged it, only to find that he has to continue dodging as Pururu almost mercilessly continue her assault.

* * *

(Usopp/Sogeking vs. Tororo)

* * *

"Sogeking Triple Gunpowder Star!" Sogeking declared as he rapidly and continuously shot three explosive pellets at the same time at the child hacker.

"Pu, Pu, Pu," Tororo chuckled as he laid back in his specialize hovercraft, "Give it a rest already! There's no way you can penetrate my force-field with such low tech weapons…"

It was exactly as Tororo had stated, none of Sogeking/Usopp's were getting through the thin, barely visible sphere that surrounds the hovercraft.

"There always IS a way," Sogeking responded calmly, "and it will take more than just crawling behind a shield to defeat me!"

Tororo laughed, but he knew that the masked Keronian was right; he could beat his opponent by relying on his shield…or could he?

"Pu, Pu, Pu," Tororo chuckled as he activates his hovercraft's engine, "shows what you know…"

Without a warning what's so ever, Tororo's craft charged at the mask crusader, only to surprise that the mask Keronian made no move to dodge.

"Is he stupid?" Tororo thought before Sogeking stuck out his right hand.

To the young hacker's astonishment, the hovercraft was force to stop as soon as the force-field made contact with the hand. Sparks flew as the force-field try to break through.

"What's going on?" Tororo panicked as he types in some calculation in his one of his computer, "under the normal laws of physic, there's no way he could be holding back my assault, not to mention touch the force-field!"

Sogeking, meanwhile, had begun walking out of the way of the craft before finally letting go.

Without Sogeking holding it back, the craft jolted forward, causing Tororo to fall off the craft as it ran smacked into the quarry wall.

"Well now," Sogeking mumbled as he watch Tororo steadily got up, "perhaps now you'll be willing to fight on your feet-…"

But before he could finish, a cable appeared out of nowhere and electrocuted Sogeking/Usopp's back.

"Pu, Pu, Pu," Tororo chuckled, as he revealed that he was holding a laptop with numerous cables sprouting from it, "when an enemy is certain of victory I come in and strike them down…"

With a few key typing between chuckles, he sent all the cable toward the down mask crusader, electrocuting him even more.

* * *

(Monkey D. Luffy vs. Dark Admiral Murdada)

* * *

"Gum-Gum," Luffy cried as races towards the Dark Admiral, "Gatling!"

In quick response, Murdada dodge all the onslaught, before his hand coated with dark energy.

"Shadowy Strike," Murdada declared and punch forward, of which Luffy quickly dodge out of the way, only to see that the dark matter had left the Dark Admiral's fist, circle around and impact Luffy's stomach.

Fortunately, thanks to his rubber body Luffy was only sent flying back without a scratch. But he didn't waste a moment.

"Gum-Gum," Luffy stretch his leg high into the air before sending it down towards the Dark Admiral, "AXE!"

Seeing the attack, the Dark Admiral leapt out of the way as Luffy's leg crack the ground in two.

Pulling back his leg, Luffy sent his left fist speeding toward Murdada, grabbing him in the process.

"Gum-Gum," quickly, Luffy retract his left arm as he sent forward his right fist toward Murdada's face, "Sickle!"

But before the attack could connect, a wall of dark matter appeared in front of Murdada's face, protecting the tyrant.

This in turn has a nasty affect on Luffy's hand, burning with pain on contact.

"AH! OUCH! HOT!" Luffy comically dance around in pain, holding his sizzling hand.

Not wasting a moment of the opportunity, Murdada sent a barrage of dark matter at the distracted pirate captain.

Fortunately, Luffy recover in time and saw the projectiles.

"Gum-Gum," Luffy suddenly inflate himself, "Balloon!"

The projectiles made contact but soon bounced harmlessly off of the inflated Keronian.

Dark Admiral Murdada growled to himself as he watch Luffy deflated, before smirking.

"You're not a bad fighter," Murdada sneered, "but I have feeling that you're holding back…"

"…It's because," Luffy grinned, "you're holding back too…"

"So you can tell?"

"Yep!"

"Well then," Murdada's body was suddenly engulf in a blanket of darkness, "let's raise the stake to the very top…"

Luffy smirked as he pumped his leg, causing his skin to shine pinkish and stream erupting from his body. "If you insist! Gear…Second!"

The two stared at each other, as if daring the other to move.

Finally, Luffy charge at Murdada.

"GUM-GUM," Luffy cried, "JET PISTOL!"

Invisible to the entrain eyes, the ARMPIT Platoon and the Earth Force watch Luffy changed from one position to another but to be equally surprise that Murdada had done the same; Murdada had raise his hand in a split second to grab Luffy's high-speed punch!

"You suddenly got quicker," Murdada commented coldly, "but not quick enough…"

Murdada disappear only to reappear behind Luffy, readying a kick to Luffy's sides. But Luffy had by then reappeared several meters behind the Dark Admiral and aimed his Jet Bazooka at the Admiral backside.

However, the dark aura that surrounds the Dark Admiral absorbed the blunt of the attack…but not all of it. What was left of the attack sent Murdada flying about ten meters.

Hitting the dirt, Murdada quickly roll to face the rubber Keronian before sending a beam of dark energy at his opponent.

In an attempt to dodge the attack, Luffy comically flatten his body horizontally.

"Whew!" Luffy stated as he return to normal size, "that was closes…"

Unfortunately, Luffy had fail to see the fast approaching Dark Admiral from his blindside, the aura now mostly surrounding Murdada's fingertips creating shadowy claws.

"CLAWS OF DESTRUCTION!" Murdada declared as he slashed at Luffy's unprotected back.

However, before he could make contact, Luffy had turned and deliver a nasty blow to the Dark Admiral's face.

The two were sent flying; Luffy had been cut across the belly; Murdada's face now bared a deep crater.

Getting up, the two took a moment to examine their damages; Luffy tense as he slightly clutch his bell injury; Murdada held his head in ache as he spite out a wad of blood only to find that a broken tooth had fallen out too.

"Damn," Luffy huffed, "he's tough…"

"That blasted…" Murdada cursed as he stared at his blood and tooth on the ground, "how dare he harmed me this far…"

The two once again glared at each other before, in a blink of an eye, they had punched each others' face, both flying back in the process.

* * *

(Spectator's Point of View)

* * *

"…I don't believe it," Tamama awed, "Luffy is fighting with Dark Admiral Murdada on even ground…"

"Well," Kululu snorted, "It may look like that, but the Dark Admiral clearly has an upper advantage still…"

"Kill joy…" Giroro mumbled.

"Hey, I'm being realistic here…"

Robin chuckled. "Oh my, Mr. Sergeant Major, are you saying that you're going to see the outcome of this situation base on 'common sense'?"

Everyone eyed Robin curiously as she continued. "Because let me tell you something: just when you believe you can see the outcome, just when you think you got everything consider, just when you think you completely got US figure out…we'll continue to surprise you…"

* * *

(Zoro vs. Zoruru)

* * *

"Assassin Magic," Zoruru declared as several large three-pointed shurikens appeared out of no where all around them, "Hurricane Deathtrap!"

In an instant, the shurikens hurled themselves towards the swordsman.

"Nitoryu*," Zoro declared, "Sai Kuru**!"

(Nitoryu* means "Two-Swords Style" in Japanese, while Sai Kuru**, Cycling Rhino, is an attack that involve Zoro holding his swords in front of him pointing upward, like a rhino's horns, and rapidly spinning on the spot.)

The attack deflected the dangerous shurikens away from him before he charge at the cyborg Keronian.

"Ushi Bari*," Zoro declared as he watch Zoruru effortlessly dodge his attack.

(Ushi Bari*, Bull Horn, is a move that involves Zoro running towards his enemy and delivering multiple hits with the point of his two hand swords.)

"No matter how strong you may be," Zoruru coldly commented, "if the attack does not hit, it is a merely an excuse to waste energy…"

Leaping back, Zoro considered his options before smirking.

"Alright," Zoro muttered, "see if you can dodge this…Hyo Kin Dama*!"

(Hyo Kin Dama*, Leopard 'Kin' Ball, is a feinting maneuver which involves Zoro leaping towards his enemy while forming a ball shape with his blades. Further information will come…)

"Pathetic," Zoruru coldly noted as he dodge to the side of Zoro's attack, "a simple attack that I can clearly-…"

Zoruru halted his words as he finds that his body, mostly his feet, was damaged for the first time.

"What?" he managed, barely able to stopping himself from totally collapsing onto the ground.

"Hyo Kin Dama," Zoro began, "is attack that allows me to counter opponents who dodge my attacks by reading my movement. So even if you think you can dodge it, I'll still get you…"

Without wasting another moment, Zoro charged at the wounded Zoruru, readying an attack.

"Ichi Gorilla*…Ni Gorilla**," Zoro roared, "Nigori-Zake***!"

(Ichi Gorilla*, One Gorilla, will flex Zoro right/left bicep and Ni Gorilla**, Two Gorilla, flex his left/right bicep. These two are essential In the preparation of the Nigori-Zake***, Two-Arm Strength Slash, in which involves Zoro swinging his swords so that the tips meets when they hit the opponent, with the sword in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. Another interesting note is that both of Zoro's bicep seems to get two or three times bigger.)

Thinking quickly, Zoruru raised his metallic arm to block the attack, only to watch as the arm shattered on impact.

Still not giving in, Zoruru used what left of his leg strength to dodge out of the way, pulling a small assassin dagger from hyper-space, and attempt to stab Zoro.

But as he try, he could have swore that his train eyes saw more than two swords and arms swinging to stop it.

Zoro leapt back as Zoruru steadily got to his feet.

"As expected from an assassin," Zoro huffed, readying himself, "I guess I'll have to take it up a notch after all in respect…Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura*!"

(Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura* means "Demon Spirit Nine Sword Style: Asura" in Japanese.)

Zoruru watch in amazement as Zoro suddenly sprouted four extra arms, two extra face, and six extra swords all together.

"What the?" he awed, as his assassin eye instinctively analyzed his opponent, only to give him startling results, "Impossible! He'd created this SOLID illusion will his sheer will!"

"This ends now," Zoro spoke in triple echo, "Ashura: Ichibugin*!"

(Ashura: Ichibugin*, Asura: One Sliver Mist, is a powerful attack that begins with Zoro leaping at his opponent with his swords pointed at the victim, powerfully slashing his opponent with all nine of his swords, and afterwards ending in the position in a position where all the swords are held in a way to make them look like they're fanning out.)

In an instant, Zoruru's dagger was sliced to ribbons and his body bore several heavy scars.

"I-Impossible," Zoruru muttered as he manage to remain on his feet, "to think you were this strong…"

Zoro, now back to normal, turn to Zoruru. "I'll have to admit, I'm impress that you had remained standing after that. You're the second opponent to have me use that move…"

Despite half of his mouth being covered by a metal plate and the other half covered in bandage, Zoruru could help but smiled. "I am…truly honored…to be defeated by…such a…powerful…opponent…"

With that, Zoruru blanked out and fell to the ground.

* * *

(Sanji vs. Taruru)

* * *

Back with Sanji and Taruru, Taruru was laughing his head off as Sanji hit the dirt head first.

"Ha," Taruru smirked, "I took you down with one blast, and you claimed to have beaten Master Tamama…!"

"…And I still do," Sanji voiced as he got up as if he wasn't even damaged, lighting a new cigar.

"W-What!" Taruru exclaimed, "You're still alive!"

"Please~! You call that an attack? That barely has any strength behind it…"

"Y-You're lying! No one who have been hit by my attack had been able to get up…aside from Master Tamama…"

"…Then hit me again! Come on, I'll give you another shot…"

"HUH?" Taruru yelped, back away a bit. He wasn't expecting that; he was expecting his opponent to allow him to dish out more "pain" to him.

'_This guy is mad,'_ Taruru thought as he watch Sanji slowly walk closer, _'he wants me to attack AGAIN?'_

"Well?" Sanji huffed impatiently, now in striking distance, "What are you waiting for? Hit me!"

"I…I…" Taruru stammered, not sure how to handle this situation.

"You claim to be stronger then me, so you shouldn't worry right? No matter how many times I get up, you're going to knock me back down right?"

"Uh…well…"

"Well then hit!"

This time, Taruru remained speechless.

"So you don't have the guts now huh? Very well, if you won't end this…I will! I'll show you what happens if you're not prepare to fight someone stronger than you on the battlefield…"

Without another word, Sanji starts spinning on his right leg. In a matter of moments, lower part of his right leg burst into flame, giving it a red hot glow.

"W-What the?" Taruru stammered.

"Diable Jambe*," Sanji whispered, "It high pass time to spice up this pathetic battle…"

(Diable Jambe* literally means "Devil's Leg" in Japanese)

Without warning, Sanji leapt slightly in the air and a perform several spinning kicks at Taruru's belly and chest region.

The attack not only caused Taruru unbelievable pain, but also set him on fire!

"Ouch! HOT!" Taruru screamed in agony.

"Venaison Shoot!" Sanji finished as he delivered a nasty and powerful axe kick on the poor First Class Private, slamming him into the ground.

Seeing that battle had been won, Sanji flicked his leg, extinguishing the flame on his leg, and began to walk away.

"W-Wait…!" Taruru, whom had somehow remained conscious, called out; aside from his head, he was buried into the ground and was still sizzling from the attack.

"You're still awake?" Sanji asked, a tad surprise.

"The…The heat from your attack…that was more than any creature could handle…How are you able to…?"

"Well, the answer is simple," Sanji puffed on his cigar, "It's because…no matter how much my leg burns…my heart burns brighter!"

"…Huh?" Taruru managed, before he finally succumbs to his pain and fainted.

* * *

(Nami vs. Garuru)

* * *

Without wasting a moment, Garuru pulled the trigger of his weapon, blasting the back of the sky-blue Keronian only to watch in astonishment as his opponent disperses into tiny droplets.

"Ouch, that would have hurt," Nami smirked as she suddenly appeared from behind the First Lieutenant, "if the attack had connected…"

Surprised by the sudden appearance, Garuru leapt away, turned, and fire at Nami again, only to watch as she once again disperses into water droplets.

"What the…another illusion?" Garuru growled.

"Correct," Nami once again voiced from behind.

Garuru turned around only to find five Nami, all in different sizes (a normal one, a fat on, a tiny one, a skinny one, and a huge one).

"This is my Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana," all five Nami spoke as they connected two parts of her Climate Tact, "it creates fives illusions of me, obviously, but well enough to give me eighty-percent protection…"

"Wrong," Garuru calmly voiced, "your 'clones aren't perfect…it's obvious which is the real you…"

With that, he shot the normal looking one only to be shock to see it disperses.

"Sorry, you guess wrong," the remaining four teased as they launch their attack, "Cyclone Tempo!"

Seeing the oncoming spinning projectiles, Garuru quickly try to deflect them, only to find that the ones he had bother to shot at diffuse into droplets. The remaining one struck him in the face, sending him flying back several meters.

"Oh!" the four Nami sarcastically pity, before all but the fat one disappeared. The last one quickly diffused its droplets, revealing the real Nami, "Sorry about that!"

Garuru steadily got up, only to find that Nami had clone herself again, this time all five of them had created a bundle of dark cloud with their pikestaff.

"Now what?" Garuru muttered in confusion.

"Trust me," the five Nami stated, as they suddenly left their bundle of cloud behind and charged at Garuru, "If you don't stop me now, this battle is mine!"

Heeding her warning, Garuru took aim and fired at all the Nami. The five Nami counter this by jumping in the air, but Garuru merely adjust his angle and got all but the tiny one. They all disperse, revealing that the tiny one was the real Nami as she hit the dirt hard.

"Look like this checkmate," Garuru muttered, as he cocked his gun at pointblank range, ready to fire, "Any last words?"

Nami blinked for a moment before, to the lieutenant's surprise, smirked. "Three words actually: Thunder Lance Tempo!"

In an instant, and before he could think, Garuru was pierce by a bolt of lightning from the dark cloud behind him as it connected with Nami's Climate Tact. He cried out in pain as he felt the electricity surging through his body.

By the time it was over, he had blanked out and blackened from the attack. Nami huffed a sigh of relief as Garuru fell back.

"Man he was tough," Nami smiled, "but in the end, my prediction are never wrong…"

* * *

(Chopper vs. Pururu)

* * *

Chopper wiped sweats from his forehead, breathing heavily. His eyes focus on Pururu, watching her to make sure she won't surprise him with another rain of syringes.

Pururu just stood there, though, and let the young doctor catch his breath. She hadn't made a single move since.

"Hey," Chopper managed, in-between huffs and puffs, "why aren't you attacking?"

"…it's because I don't want to win," Pururu admitted, "I just can't just simply forfeit and make things easy for you either. That's why, despite being enemies, I'm giving you a chance to recover…"

Chopper couldn't help but strain his thoughts; Pururu was definitely in a tough situation, no better than he is currently. The part of her that right had given him a fighting chance, but the part of her that is afraid forced her to fight.

"I guess there's only one way to end this," Chopper sighed as he pulled out what looks like a small round yellow candy, "I'm ending this in three minutes…"

Pururu widen her eyes slightly in surprise; so her opponent is going to finished this…but under three minutes?

"You've gain my respect through this battle, so I'll finish you off in one hit," Chopper declared as he popped the "candy" into his mouth, swallowing it instantly, "Rumble Ball!"

Suddenly, Chopper quickly stuck out his hand and peer through them as if he was taking aim.

Seeing this, and presuming that he is finished recovering, Pururu hurdle a rain of syringes at the cinnamon brown Keronian.

"Jump Point," Chopper suddenly cried. In an instant, the upper portion of his body turned into a skinny human shape while his leg had reverted to looking more like reindeer's.

He jumped clear out of the way of the syringes, leaping high over Pururu.

"He got behind me!" Pururu noted as she chuck several more syringe towards the Pirate Doctor.

"Guard Point," Chopper cried as he saw the projectiles closing in. Instantly, cinnamon brown fur covered his entire body, save for his face and two legs.

The projectiles made contact, but merely bounce off of the thick fur and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"What the?" Pururu awed, before regaining her composure and pulled out a large syringe, "Well, small ones won't get through…let's see if THIS one will!"

She charged at Chopper with the needle aiming at his face. But before she could go any farther…

"Arm Point!" Chopper commanded and his body once again morphed. His biceps became extremely massive and muscular and his hands retain their reindeer hooves.

Dodging out of the way of the needle, Chopper punched the bulk of the syringe, destroying it instantly.

"Yikes!" Pururu exclaimed as she leapt back.

"Brain Point," Chopper declared, returning to his normal form and once again peered through his connected hooves, "Scope Mode!"

Through his hooves, Chopper analyzed Pururu, calculating all of her strength and weakness. Finally, after what seems to minutes, Chopper smiled confidently.

"I see it," he whispered to himself, "I see her weak point! It's time to end this…Walk Point!"

His body quickly adjusted to his half reindeer and half Keronian form and immediately dashed circles around her.

"What's he up to?" Pururu wondered as her eyes try to keep up with Chopper's speed only to loss sight of him, "now where did he go?"

"Sakura…" hearing Chopper, Pururu looked down to find him in "Arm Point" readying a punch; it was far too late to dodge, "…Stamp!"

With all of his might, Chopper punched Chief Medic Pururu in the right cheek, leaving a hoof print (which conveniently enough looks like a sakura pedal) and paralyzing her all together.

Pururu fell back, paralyzed from the attack and knock unconscious by the force behind the attack, as Chopper returned to usual form.

"…Three minutes," Chopper noted as he readjust his prized pink fluffy top hat.

* * *

(Sogeking/Usopp vs. Tororo)

* * *

Tororo continued to laugh as he watch his wires electrocute the mask avenger.

Meanwhile, Sogeking/Usopp was currently arguing in his head.

"You just have to provoke him, didn't you?" Usopp lectured in his head. Mentally, he was standing in a pitch black "room" where the only thing visible is himself and his alter ego Sogeking, who was standing across from him.

"Come on Usopp," Sogeking sighed in frustration, "How long do you plan to be the one cowering from an opponent?"

"That is NOT the point at the moment," Usopp angrily countered, "We're being shocked to death here and it's all your fault!"

"Usopp, listen for a moment, would you!" Sogeking rushed, "Think about it; you've been through countless battles that you thought you didn't stand a chance in only to emerged victorious, even before I came into existence! Didn't you mastermind the defeat of not just one but TWO of Sir Crocodile's top henchmen?"

"Uh…y-yeah, I guess I sort of did…"

"Not sort of…you definitely did! And didn't you also stood up even after Eneru electrocute you?"

"…yeah, and now that I think about it, this electrocution is nothing in comparison…"

"…And weren't you injury by that zombie giant Oar but still got up and help beat it?"

"…how can I forget that…?"

"So let me ask you something now: after all of that, are you SERIOUSLY going to tell me that you're going to lose to this ego-loving KID?"

"…!"

Back in reality, Tororo continued to apply more energy into the wires, hoping to deliver more pain until his opponent spank to his feet, roaring as he did and ditching the mask in the process, as if the electricity wasn't affecting him at all.

"Damn it!" Usopp roared as wildly pulled out a small work hammer threaten to smack the young hacker with it, "Are you having FUN? Had you had ENOUGH? You better HAD, 'cause you're getting ANNOYING!"

"WHAT THE?" Tororo screeched in surprise as he immediately command his wires to restrain the sandy yellow Keronian.

But it was like trying to restrain the Hulk; no matter how many wires tied itself around Usopp's arms and legs, they couldn't even slow him down, in fact they were snapping off!

"Damn it!" Tororo cursed, as he watch Usopp get closer and closer, "I just had to by the cheap type of wires!"

Well, that explains a lot.

"After all I've been through," Usopp began, his face filled with anger and humiliation, "being nearly killed by a goldfish merman, getting swallowed by a freaking giant Island Whale, suffering from Grand Line's INSANE weather pattern, being nearly killed by a living human BOMB, getting hit repeatedly in the face by FREAKING baseball bat 'til my bones shatter, survive being blown into the sky by a Gigantic ocean geyser, nearly getting killed by an INSANE self-proclaim god, falling ten-thousand meters from a cloud, nearly humiliated by a bunch of CHEATING pirates, haven been beaten up by a bunch of crooks to retrieve the money to repair the Merry Go, nearly abandoning my crewmates for a DOOMED ship, fighting in a all-out war, losing the Merry Go to fate, and battling a giant zombie with all the strength, wits, and ability of my captain…did you HONESTLY think that I'll be willing to LOSE to a little BRAT like YOU? Don't make me laugh!"

"…The raving of a lunatic," Tororo summarized as he hurryingly pulled out a laser gun to fire at the crazed sandy yellow Keronian. But before he could pull the trigger…

"Usopp's…!" Usopp began, preparing to fire something.

"Shoot!" Tororo panicked, using the laser to shield his face instinctively.

"…Rubber Band!" Usopp finished as he release the stretch rubber band from his finger. Using the distraction, Usopp used his work hammer to smack Tororo upside the head, sending him several meters away.

"…Crap…I've been tricked!" Tororo mentally slapped himself before he felt his whole body drenched in liquid with a recognizable stench, "What the? Is this…alcohol?"

"Hi no Tori Boshi*!" Usopp declared as he fired a massive bird-shape fire at Tororo, igniting him on fire.

(Hi no Tori Boshi* means "Fire Bird Star".)

"AHHH! HOT!" Tororo cried out in pain, rolling on the ground as he tries to smother out the flames all over him.

Meanwhile, Usopp had aimed another projectile this time toward the ground.

"Cho Kemuri Boshi*!" Usopp cried as he launched the pellet. Upon impact, a huge cloud of smoke covered the scene just as Tororo managed to put out his flames.

(Cho Kemuri Boshi* means "Super Smoke Star".)

"NOW what is he up to?" Tororo angrily questioned before several pellets came zooming out of the smoke, striking his limbs before exploding into puddle of sticky glue, immobilizing him, "What the…?"

"Torimochi Boshi*," Usopp stated as the smoke began to clear, revealing that he was now holding an extremely large hammer with "TEN TON" label on it, "it will immobilize you for a short period of time…just enough for me to finish you off…with THIS!"

(Torimochi Boshi* means "Sticky Star".)

Tororo blinked at the incredibly large hammer, before chuckling confidently.

"Yeah right," the young Keronian smirked, "you can't fool me! While you previously blasting away at my shield, I took the precaution of analyzing you. In it I found that you are pathetically weak, barely able to lift more than seven kilograms. There's no way you can carry a 'real' ten ton hammer. And judging by all your previous moves, I say that most of that is a balloon. It's harmless…"

"Is that right?" Usopp smirked, as he prepares to strike his opponent with it, "let's see if you're right…Usopp Golden Pound!"

"Oh come on," Tororo rolled his eyes as the hammer descend towards him, "you can't even frighten me with it. It's a fake-…"

He never got to finish his sentence as the hammer actually pounded him into the ground hard. In fact, the surround ground was also being shatter by the collision. A column of light erupted from the area destroying everything with a ten meter radius of Usopp and the hammer.

When the smoke finally cleared, Usopp remained standing on a pillar of land, what's left of the area, and Tororo sizzling somewhere bellow in the crater, unconscious.

The hammer was gone as well except for the handle…and, interestingly enough, Moa's Lucifer Spear taped loosely on the handle's tip.

* * *

(Spectator's Point of View)

* * *

"Huh?" Moa exclaimed as she searched around her, "when did he grabbed my Lucifer Spear? You can say, in a blink of an eye?"

Everyone else sweat dropped as they stared at Usopp.

"He's," Dororo spoke, dumbfounded, "surprisingly clever…"

"Definitely did NOT see that one coming," Koyuki joined in the same manner.

Fuyuki nervously chuckled. "Well, on a positive note, with Usopp's victory the Garuru Platoon had been totally defeated…They are all one step closer to saving Earth…"

"True," Keroro nodded, before eying the last battle left active in the quarry, "One last obstacle to overcome…"

* * *

(Monkey D. Luffy vs. Dark Admiral Murdada)

* * *

The explosion from the fight between Sogeking/Usopp and Tororo had caught the attention of Luffy and Murdada. Only then did either of the two become aware of the outcome of the other battles around them.

Luffy smiled as he saw that all of his fighting crewmates had survived the ordeal they had to face.

Dark Admiral Murdada, on the other hand, was outraged.

The Garuru Platoon, the fame Class A Invasion Force, one of the strongest of all invasion unit in the Keron Force, the one team he has high hopes for of all the others has fallen…to a bunch of trash!

"Incompetent FOOLS!" Murdada snared out loud, "Is this ALL that a Class A Invasion Unit is capable of? Useless weaklings! They disappoint me greatly! I'll punish them later for this!"

"Hey, come on," Luffy huffed, "They all fought hard and did their best. Give them some credit, would you? Their your team after all-…."

"TEAM?" Murdada snapped as he punched Luffy in the face hard, before continuingly smacking hitting him, "DON'T make me LAUGH! By losing to the likes of YOUR kinds, they aren't even WORTHY of being call PAWNS! Subordinates SHOULD follow every order their COMMANDER makes and nothing LESS! If they can't even do THAT, they are USELESS to anyone else!"

Grabbing his "neck", Murdada slammed Luffy into the ground and began to pummel him even further into the ground.

"HA! The only thing I find more annoying than pathetic obstacles like yourself are pathetic obstacles that talks about FRIENDS! What is FRIENDSHIP? What is COMPASSION? What is TRUST? What is UNITY? They are just a bunch of WORDS that interfere with BATTLES and VICTORIES! There are only three things that are necessary: STRENGTH, WISDOM, and LOYALTY! Everything else is meaningless! Those who relies on friendship, compassion, trust, and unity will never get anywhere…or win battles, just like YOU!"

Luffy remain silent as he let Murdada sink him deeper and deeper into the ground.

"…and it's high pass time I due away with the likes of you as well," Murdada sneered as his right fist coated itself with his dark aura, "I've may have loss battles, I may have loss useful pawns, but I ALWAYS win the war! I compliment you on getting this far, but in the end you're no better than all the annoying PEST out there! Farewell!"

Murdada laughed insanely as he cock his hand back deliver the final blow. But before he could even swing…

"You…" Luffy whispered before shouting at the top of his voice as he punched Murdada square in the face, "…ARE AN IDOIT!"

The forced of the punch sent the Dark Admiral hurling towards the quarry wall, a trail of blood followed him all the way.

Not wishing to get caught in a disadvantage, Murdada leapt to his feet only to come in way of Luffy's next punch, sending him back to their fight ground.

Murdada barely had time to recover when Luffy hit him again in the stomach before elbowing him in the face and swipe kicking him across the face.

(Keep in mind that Luffy is still using Gear Second)

"You talk about strength, wisdom, and loyalty," Luffy lectured as he continued to mercilessly beat the crap out of the Dark Admiral, "but you don't even know the meaning of them! What is loyalty without TRUST and/or FRIENDSHIP? Without friends who you can trust, how can they show you LOYALTY? What is wisdom without COMPASSION? If you don't use what you know to help or understand others, what is the point of having WISDOM? What is strength without UNITY? If you can't even work together with the people you command, the only strength your army will EVER have would come from YOU!"

Murdada try to block as many assaults as he could, but to his surprise Luffy's speed and strength seem to have double…no, triple…no, quadruple! And still, it's still continuing to increase.

_'How can this be happening?'_ Dark Admiral Murdada thought, _'how he have so much strength left in him…even after I had damage him so much? How could I be the one losing?'_

"I trust the comrades I've made," Luffy continued, "I share all their happy moments and pain; I play, eat, and fight along besides them; I have friends to support me and to give me a reason to fight…and WIN! That is why I fight, and battle you right here right no! But you know what…?"

Luffy suddenly launched him skyward, impaling him into the underbelly of his center ship which happens to be above the fight.

"…The only thing I hate more than people who ruthlessly crush people's dreams, especially my friends' dreams," Luffy suddenly put the tip of his two thumbs into his mouth, "are people who does all of that AND treat their crew/allies like TRASH! GEAR…THIRD!"

* * *

Murdada, the ARMPIT Platoon, the Earth Force, and what remains of Murdada's conscious army watch in astonishment as Luffy bit down into his thumbs, all the way to the bone before blowing tremendous amount of air into them, soon turning both of them into the size of small houses.

Even the Garuru Platoon, who had by now regain some level of consciousness were shock to see this.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GUNPLA!" Keroro screeched, "Look at the SIZES of those ARMS!"

"They're MASSIVE," Momoka exclaimed.

"H-He can DO that?" Pururu weakly asked to no one in particular.

"H-He's an MONSTER!" some of the Dark Admiral's soldiers yelled.

Murdada cursed under his breath, struggling to break free from being impaled into the ship. But the pounding he had withstood from the ruby red Keronian took more out of him than he had thought.

And he was now desperately trying too; he did NOT like the look of those gigantic arms, especially with Luffy still steaming and glowing faintly purplish.

"GUM-GUM…" Luffy roared as sucked in a massive amount of air, enlarging his belly which he quick twisted up, "…JET…" He suddenly expelled the air towards while untwisting his enlarged body, "…GIANT…" Soon he was propelled spiraling upward towards the still trap Dark Admiral, readying final part of his combination, "…STORM!"

In an instant, to the eyes of Dark Admiral Murdada, two giant fists became more than a hundred flying giant fists. Although none came even closed to him, to the naked eye, Murdada felt every single one of the hits as they pushed him deeper and deeper into the ship.

Soon, the haul of giant saucer began to groan from the constant pounding as it began to slightly raise from original altitude. Apparently it wasn't enough as giant cracks began to form, spreading from Murdada's area. In a matter of seconds, the ship was torn apart into four large pieces, with Murdada sent rocketing towards the stars.

* * *

No one who was conscious, save for the members of the Straw Hats who proudly looked onward, could help but widen their eyes to the sizes of watermelon and drop their mouths pass their toes.

Luffy had defeated Murdada, there was no mistake there!

Dark Admiral Murdada…defeated…after scores of victories across the galaxy…defeated…despite having a reputation of having no equal…defeated…despite that he had crushed so many other powerful enemies in the past…defeated!

"W-we won…" Fuyuki whispered as reality began to slowly settle in, "we won…We Won…WE WON!"

The cheer from the Earth Force and the ARMPIT Platoon was astounding! And their way of showing it was just as.

Momoka hugged Fuyuki in joy as Fuyuki return the hug with his own;

Natsumi was so elastic that she hug the first thing in her reach…which was by chance Giroro, who was now redder than ever before;

Saburo and Kululu found themselves chuckling uncontrollably;

Koyuki squeaked in joy as she embrace Dororo tightly, nearly suffocating him between her…uh…chest region (no doubt Dororo is blushing heavily from this);

and Keroro and Tamama found themselves laughing their heads off as Moa swung the two of them round and round in pure joy.

"WE WON!" Momoka cried, "the Straw Hats defeated Dark Admiral Murdada! We pretty much won as well!"

* * *

Robin smiled as she watched them celebrate, before turning her attention to what remains of Murdada's army.

"If I were all of you," Robin smiled, frightening the soldiers, "I would run…"

"Yeah," Franky grinned as he cracked his metallic knuckles, "our crew was having SO much fun beating the snot out of your superiors…I'm almost itching to punched something myself~…"

"Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho," Brook voiced as prepared to draw out his swords, "yes, my body and blade almost wished to be bath in blood…'cause I have no blood…Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho…"

The soldiers didn't even stood around for another second; they all bolted towards their remain ships, screaming as they did, and quickly rocket out of sight…leaving the injured Garuru Platoon to fend for themselves.

* * *

"Oh yes~," Taruru moaned sarcastically, still planted in the ground like a radish, "leave us here to rot and die…"

"Who said anything about letting you rot and die," Sanji mumbled as he effortlessly pulled Taruru out of the ground.

"The battle is over," Usopp, once again donning the Sogeking mask, stated as he carries Tororo over to the others, "and we like to leave the hate in the past as best as we can…"

"Don't worry," Nami hummed as she "helped" Zoro dragged Garuru and Zoruru to the celebrating group, "Chopper will get you fix in an instant, right Chopper?"

"Uh," Chopper began as he carry Pururu in his arms using his Body Point, "Yeah~! Of course! Compare to the damages I have to treat for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji this is nothing!"

"Speaking of which," Zoro suddenly remembered, "Where's Luffy?"

* * *

Hearing those words, everyone stop cheering.

"Hey, that's right!" Keroro exclaimed, "where is the guy who clobbered Murdada? We can't properly celebrate without him!"

Just then a small ruby red Keronian walked up to them. Its head is smaller than the average Keronian by half and its body the same. What is interesting is the fact that it looks exactly like Luffy.

"Hey everyone!" it spoke in a squeaky voiced.

Everyone peered down at the Keronian only to widen their eyes in shock.

"L-LUFFY?" they screamed.

"That's me!" Luffy smiled.

"W-What happen to YOU?"

"Don't worry," Luffy laughed, "it only a side affect of Gear Third…"

"Yeah," Nami snickered, "he turn smaller than usual for a certain amount of time, depending on how long he use that gear…"

"He's," Moa started, before hugging the Luffy, "So adorable!"

"Ah! Moa!" Luffy yelped, "I can't breathe!"

Everyone stared at this sight before every single one of them, including the Straw Hats and the Garuru Platoon, burst out laughing.

* * *

"You guys ACTUALLY beat Dark Admiral Murdada?" Karara exclaimed, "OH MY GOSH! You are all so STRONG~!"

_"Naturally, Karara-darling~!"_ Sanji flirted as his visible eye turn to heart shape.

"Like, first you save us," Sumomo backtracked, "then, like, you totally save Pekopon by, like defeating THAT monster? I'm, like, totally impressed!"

"Yes, it was," Keroro joined in, covered in bandages, before addressing Karara, Chiroro, and Sumomo, "but what I want to know is why didn't you tell me that Sumomo was with you guys?"

"Uh," Chiroro sweat dropped, "Well, Sumomo kind of told us to keep it a secret…"

"Does it really matter?" Karara huffed, dreamily staring at the male members of the Straw hat Pirates who were present, "there was no way you guys could have been a better rescuer than these hunky saviors…"

Zoro sweat dropped as Karara continue to stare at him and the other boys.

"Why is she staring at us like that?" Zoro whispered over to Giroro.

"Believe me," Giroro sweat dropped, "you don't want to know…"

The Straw Hats, the Earth Force, and the ARMPIT Platoon had returned to the Hinata House, along with the injured Garuru Platoon.

They were greeted by the three female alien who were lead there by Spirit-chan who had by now returned to the wall of Keroro's room, Aki Hinata who had came home early today because her company had decided to give her an unexpected break, Neko who waited anxiously by Giroro's tent, and Paul who was wondering what his Mistress had been up to.

Almost everybody who had fought against Dark Admiral Murdada had at least a bandage or two at least, and Chopper was currently treating the injured Garuru Platoon in another room.

Everyone else had related the events of the battle to those who were oblivious to it.

"That MURDADA!" Paul growled as clench his fist so tightly that it started to bleed, "how DARE he laid even a finger on Miss Momoka! This wouldn't have happen if I was there!"

"It couldn't be help, Paul," Aki tried to relax the angry butler, "let's just be glad that they all return alive…"

"Well," Saburo huffed knowingly, "we almost wouldn't have if it weren't for the Straw Hats…"

"Yeah," Koyuki chimed in, "it was the first time in my life that I was afraid of dying…"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uh, Koyuki-chan," Natsumi muttered dumbfounded, "exactly HOW many times HAD you've been in a life-or-death situation…?"

"Uh," Koyuki hummed to herself as she unconsciously began to use her finger to count, "I wasn't EXACTLY keeping track…"

An awkward silent pass before Nami cleared her voice.

"Uh…anyway," Nami rushed to change the topic, "It really isn't exactly ALL of us that you should be thanking in this case…"

"Whoa, Nami, are you okay?" Franky joked, "Normally you would LOVE to take the credit…"

Nami glared at Franky, silencing him. "As I was SAYING, the one who really saved the day was Luffy; he was the one who send Murdada to who-knows-where; who knows what would had happen if that guy stuck around…"

"Ah," Dororo, Moa, and Tamama palmed their fist, "That's right!"

"Luffy?" Sumomo asked staring over at the table where a ruby red Keronian was eating nonstop, "you mean that who is eating over there?"

"He's so cool~!" Karara dreamingly stated, "he fought one of the most powerful being in the galaxy and he's not even tired…"

"Uh…not exactly," Sanji sweat dropped, "He's asleep…"

"HUH?" Everyone aside from the Straw Hats exclaimed, "But he's eating…!"

"Well," Sanji began to explain, "after a tough fight, like the one he'd just been in, he hates missing out on eating meals…so, somehow, he develop a way to…uh, eat while he's asleep…"

"GERO?" Keroro exclaimed, only to, after taking another look at Luffy, noticed that Luffy's eyes were indeed shut and a snoring bubble growing and shrinking from his nose, "Hey, you're right!"

"[He's,]" Neko sweat dropped, "[so skillful…it's frightening!]"

Just then, the Garuru Platoon walked in, cover in bandages/stitches, with Chopper close behind them.

"Whoa," Chiroro exclaimed, "I heard you guys got beaten by the Straw Hats, but I didn't think it was THAT serious!"

"Easy for you to say," Taruru mumbled, "You didn't get your ass whopped by a flaming hot kick…"

"Or being pummel into the ground by the Lucifer Spear," Tororo added embarrassingly, "which he disguises as a Ten Ton Hammer, tricking you to think it was obviously harmless…"

"Uh, yeah," Usopp sweat dropped, "about that…you see I was really ticked off so…I kind of went overboard…sorry…"

"AH!" Chopper suddenly cried as he stared angrily at Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama, "You guy TOOK off your bandages!"

"Well," Dororo scratched the back of his head, "We didn't exactly took ALL of them off…"

"NO, you just took all the IMPORTANT ones off!"

"But," Tamama tried to reason, "we Keronians have extremely fast healing capability…"

"You may THINK that, but you STILL need time to let your body return to FULL recovery…"

"But they were restraining our movement," Giroro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"THAT is NO EXCUSE!" Chopper yelled as he pulled out a bunch of cloth bandages, "They were THERE to make SURE you don't MOVE! Now hold still while I put them back ON!"

In an instant, Chopper jumped the three as he began to wildly wrap them up while the three try their best to get the crazed-stricken doctor off of them.

"He always strikes me as the docile type of creatures," Natsumi commented as Chopper began to "win the battle".

"Chopper is VERY passionate when it comes to medical treatment," Robin explained with a giggle.

"By the way," Brook suddenly voiced, addressing the Garuru Platoon, "I was told that you were to all be 'laying down'…"

"…We came up here express our gratitude," Garuru voiced in his usual tone.

"With money?" Nami exclaimed, causing many around her to sweat drop.

"Give it a rest already, would you Nami?" Usopp sweat dropped.

"Despite us being enemies in the beginning," Pururu began, "not only did you spared our lives but are also healing us. So we came up to thank you, though it's not much…"

_"Don't be milady,"_ Sanji flirted as he grabbed Pururu's startled hand, _"your kinds words alone are enough to last a lifetime~…"_

"Pervert Alert! Pervert Alert!" Pururu panicked as she struggled to get her hand release.

*Snap* **"Would you,"** Dark Momoka growled as ripped Sanji away from Pururu, threw him to the ground, and began to stomp the lights out of the Pirate Chef, **"STOP POISONING GIRLS' INNOCENT SOUL WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS?"**

Everyone chuckled nervously as they watch Sanji getting punished.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the front of the Hinata Household, a large army of Keronians had arrived, standing ominously in front of the gate.

The majority of the group were all light-blue Keronians wearing a white Marine Hat, cover their eyes, while carrying old-fashion rifles.

Only two Keronians stood out among them, who are clearly more superior than they are.

One was a slightly tall gray Keronian that had a Marine Vest hang loosely on its shoulder, a gray hat covering his eyes, and carries a long sword and its case.

The other one was rather large tan Keronian wearing a white suite with its Marine Vest also hanging loosely on its shoulder. His face was hidden by a Dog-shape hood, showing only a rather large smile. Another thing to note is his two really large fist.

"Everyone," the hooded Keronian grunted in an age voice, "wait right here…"

"Yes sir!" the other Keronians replied in respect.

With that, the hooded Keronian walked through the gate and headed towards the house.

* * *

Back in the house, Momoka had finally settled down and stop beating Sanji senseless.

"But still," Keroro muttered, "I can't believe that Luffy actually beat Murdada…"

"…For now, maybe," Garuru mumbled, "but he'll be back…that's for sure…"

"Still," Fuyuki chuckled, "at least for a while nothing will happen…"

"That's for sure," Natsumi huffed in agreement, "perhaps now we can have some peace and quiet for change…"

Suddenly, the wall behind all of them exploded, dust and debris scatter everywhere, catching everyone off guard.

"WHAT THE?" Sumomo exclaimed as everyone glared at the hole in the wall, which lead all the way to the front yard. In the hole stood a large Keronian with a Dog-shape hood hiding his face.

"…Who the HELL are YOU," Karara questioned in fright as she, Chiroro, and Sumomo hid behind Aki.

Everyone else prepared for battle, despite most of them being injured. Luffy…he's still sleep eating.

"I'm looking," the Keronian smirked, "for a troublemaking pirate call Monkey D. Luffy…"

Everyone, aside from at each other questionably. This Keronian KNOWS Luffy?

"I don't recall any Keronian in Keron Force who looks like this," Garuru strained his thoughts.

"But he seems to know Luffy," Dororo noted.

"Oh great," Natsumi sighed in frustration, "if it's not one thing it's another…"

"Hey Nami, do you know anything about this," Fuyuki whispered to the sky blue Keronian only to see the look of terror on her face, in fact all of the Straw Hats were shivering with fear, "Guys? What's wrong?"

"That hood," Nami shuddered.

"That Marine Vest," Sanji, who had regain conscious from the explosion, widen his eyes.

"And that voice," Franky muttered, "It couldn't be…"

"Snore…" Luffy suddenly snored, catching everyone's attention.

"Found you," the stranger smirked and before anyone can even blink, he had rushed over to the sleeping pirate captain, "WAKE UP LUFFY!"

With his large fist, the stranger punched Luffy straight into the ground, causing Luffy to wake up bulging his eyes out!

"Luffy!" everyone, aside from the startled Straw Hats, exclaimed in worry.

"O-Ouch!" Luffy suddenly yelled, to everyone's horror, "OUCH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS A LOT!"

"…I-It hurts?" Saburo voiced in surprise, "Wait hold on! Aside from Momoka's mom, which I heard, no can give you pain…"

The stranger huffed as he began to take off his hood. "No can escape…the fist of love…"

With that, his hood came off, revealing to everyone that he had tan skin and his hair, which included his mustache and beard, were gray. He also had a curved scar across his left eye.

"I bet you were causing trouble again," he smirked at Luffy, letting him get a good look at his face, "Right Luffy?"

"HUH?" Luffy exclaimed fearfully as he tried shuffle away, "G-Grandpa!"

"WHAT?" Everyone, including Brook but not the other members of the Straw Hat Pirate, exclaimed in shock, "GRANDPA!"

* * *

Normama: "My Christmas present to all my loyal readers! Sorry that it took so long, I had a HUGE case of Writer's Block on the whole chapter. Oh, and about Sanji taking Robin's place in the epic battel...yeah~, I goofed. But still, having Robin in the fight would be too boring, and quick! So I decided to let Sanji take her place..."

Sanji: "You better had! I could do anything about Nami, but Robin-chan is a definite NO NO!"

Luffy: "But why did you had to bring in Grandpa?"

Garp: "Hey! You got some guts!"

Luffy: "AAAAAAHHH!"

Normama: "Settled down everyone, leave the beating when the next chapter pops up!"

Natsumi: "How long would that be?"

Normama: "As long as i don't get writer's bolck, it would be next month on the 21st again..."

Keroro: "Until then, please review this story! See ya!"


	13. Chapter 12: The Explanation and Current

_**Chapter 12: The Explanation and Current Condition**_

* * *

A moment of silence passes by as everyone just stood around; they stared at Luffy and the stranger, who had just been identify as Luffy's Grandpa!

The Straw Hats, for once, were at a loss of both thoughts and words. None of them were expecting THIS of all things to happen to them in this world.

"So," the large brown Keronian smirked, "what kind of trouble had you've been up to without the Marines to keep you in line, eh my idiotic grandson?"

Luffy just fumes on the floor, holding the giant bruise that had swelled up to rival the size of his head.

"Uh," Natsumi whispered to Nami's ears, snapping the Navigator and the rest of the crew out of their trance, "is this really Luffy's grandpa?"

"And how," Nami nodded, "This is INDEED Luffy's Grandpa, Vice-Admiral Garp the Fist also known as the 'Hero of the Marines'…"

"Hero of the Marines?" Giroro repeated questionably, "why such a title?"

"Remember what we told you about Gold Roger?" Usopp reminded (apparently, the Straw Hats had filled them in on their world) of which the ARMPIT Platoon and the Earth Force nodded, "well, apparently Luffy's Grandpa was the one who corner him…"

"GERO?" Keroro sputtered, "You mean THIS is the guy who took down the King of the Pirates, the ONCE most POWERFUL person in YOUR world?"

"He's strong alright," Luffy finally muttered, catching everyone's attention, "whatever you guys do, don't get on his bad side…in fact don't mess with him at all! Grandpa had tried to kill me hundred of times in the past…since I was barely seven years old…"

"HUH!" everyone exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Hey," Garp huffed, felling insulted, "don't give these people the wrong idea now! All of those times I threw you into the jungle at night…"

A quick image of Luffy fading into a dark jungle at night, screaming in fear, flashes through everyone's mind.

"…All those times I threw you down those deep canyons…"

A quick image of Luffy falling and fading into a deep ravine, screaming in fear, flashes through everyone's mind.

"…All those times I tied you up in those weather balloons and sent you flying off to who knows where…"

A quick image of Luffy fading towards the clouds and the heavens, screaming in fear, flashes through everyone's mind.

"…And all those times I threw you into the dens of some hungry dinosaurs…"

A quick image of Luffy falling towards a group of bloodthirsty, hungry raptors, screaming in fear, flashes through everyone's mind.

"…I did all those things for your own good; I did it to make you strong!"

* * *

A brief and awkward silences erupted from the house as Garp stood there, feeling proud of himself.

"Uh," Tamama sweat dropped, "was he TRYING to convince us that he's not like what they were telling us?"

"…Huh?" Garp sounded, surprise at the comment.

"I think," Dororo sweat dropped, "I'm beginning to understand how he was able to beat Murdada now…"

"…What?"

"With a family member like him," Fuyuki sweat dropped, "who needs enemies?"

"…Excuse me?"

"I heard of home discipline," Garuru muttered, "but even I have to admitted that his method were…unethical…"

"…Say WHAT?"

"Is he really, like, qualified to be anyone's relative, let alone a grandpa?" Sumomo added with a sweat drop.

"HEY! THAT"S GOING TO FAR!" Garp yelled. "Did you REALLY think I did all of that out of my own amusement? If it wasn't for ME, he would probably died a hundred times by now!"

"…Well," Giroro huffed, "I can see that…"

"In the end," Garp continued, "I decided to give him a break and left him with a good friend of mine. But as soon as I took my eyes off of him, this happened…"

Garp glared at Luffy.

"I had hoped to train you to become a strong Marine!" Garp lectured, "But instead, not only did you not show me gratitude, you used the strength I gave you to become an infamous pirate!"

"It was your own god damn fault!" Luffy yelled back in defiance, "I'd been telling you that I was dead set to be a pirate!"

"ONLY because you let Red-Haired Shanks taint your simple head!"

"HEY! Don't talk badly about Shanks! I told you, he saved my life!"

"You DARE raise your VOICE towards ME?" Garp growled as he grabbed Luffy by the neck, ready to punch him, "You think you have any RIGHTS to lecture your own WISE Grandpa, when it is YOU who've been causing the problem? You got some NERVES!"

"AAAHH!" Luffy cried, desperately trying to wiggle free before Garp can punch him, "I'm sorry!"

"I don't believe it!" Dororo exclaimed in shock, as was everybody else, "Against Murdada, he was so confident. But now he's not even trying to resist!"

"Just how bad did this Grandpa of his imprinted in him," Momoka muttered.

"S-Shouldn't we be doing something?" Fuyuki asked.

"No," Nami sighed with a sweat drop, "just give it a second…"

"Huh?" everyone who was not the Straw Hats or the Marines quoted, until they saw that both Luffy and Garp had fallen asleep still in their position, "WHAT THE! THEY FELL ASLEEP?"

Zoro huffed a sigh. "Jeez, this family of his…"

"Hey, hey," Saburo muttered with a sweat drop, "what do we do now? I've never been in a situation like this before!"

"I'll believe you there," Franky chuckled, "don't worry, if it's going to turn out like it did last time, we're okay…"

"Wait," Moa asked, "this happen before?"

"Yeah, a little while before I'd joined and way before Brook joined…"

"Ah, but I have heard about it," Brook laughed, "but to think I get to see it all over again in front of my very eyes…although I have no eyes!"

While Brook was laughing at his own joke, Koyuki was wondering about something that had come up.

"Robin," Koyuki sounded, catching the archeologist's attention, "Who is Red-Hair Shank? The way Luffy's Grandpa had stated it, he sounds like someone very infamous…"

"Ah, so you caught on," Robin giggled before becoming serious, "well, in our world, after the death of Gold Roger, four powerful pirates had risen up to rival the power of the World Government. They had made a big name of themselves in the New World, the second half of the Grand Line, which eventually led them to be called the Four Emperors. Red-Hair Shanks is one of them and believe me, I was shock to find out that Luffy had ties with him when I first heard about it…"

"The straw hat on his head," Nami interjected, indicating Luffy's hat, "was given to him by Shanks, might I add…"

Garp and his grandson, meanwhile, were still snoring in their sleep forming anime snot bubble from their "nose". That is until Garp's bubble popped, waking him instantly.

"H-Huh? Oh crap, I'd fell asleep!" He exclaimed, still a little woozy, before noticing that Luffy was still asleep in his grasp and therefore getting irritated, "Hey you! You DARE sleep while I'm LECTURING you! You've got SOME nerves!"

In moments, Garp had began to "beat" the sense right back into the Straw Hat Captain and Luffy had found himself screaming the entire time.

"Uh," Zoruru sweat dropped as he watch Luffy get "punished", "was this how it happen last time?"

"Somewhat," Sanji sweat dropped as Luffy continue to receive pain, "although I could swear that last time it looks a lot less painful than now…"

"Apparently," Robin giggled, "the Vice-Admiral is showing off…"

"Showing off?" Aki sweat dropped, "showing what off to whom?"

"To you people, apparently, and about 'what'…I guess he was showing you how he express his tough love…"

"Uh huh," Karara sweat dropped, "tough love huh…?"

* * *

Finally, after what seems to an hour of torturing…err, "punishing", Garp finally release his grandson who was currently nursing the swell on its swell on its swell on its swell on its swell…in other words, to cut a long story short, a mountain of bruises.

"That will teach you to respect your elder," Garp huffed, "now come with us…"

"Uh, why?" Nami asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To stop you pirates from causing trouble to this world…"

"Uh, sir," Fuyuki spoke up, "you got it all wrong…"

"…Huh?"

"Well, they hadn't been causing any trouble since they got here. In fact you can kind of say they been fixing OUR problems…"

"…Really?"

"Duh," Natsumi rolled her eyes, "in fact, they just save our world not even an hour ago…"

Garp gave them a blank expression before turning to Aki.

"Kids these days don't have a clear sense of justice," Garp explained, "you're an adult, so let's hear it…have the Straw Hat Pirates cause you any trouble?"

Aki shook her head. "No, not at all. It is just as the kids said…"

"…huh, I see," Garp hummed in thought, scanning the room for a moment, "well, if that's the case…" Garp marched out the hole and toward his men. "BOYS…!"

"Yes Sir…" the soldier cried, ready to follow his order.

Garp suddenly pointed to the hole. "…Go fix up that hole on the house…"

"WHAT~!" the soldier exclaimed in disbelief as everyone else in the house sweat drop.

"Sir," one of the soldiers complained, "you can't do that!"

"That's right," another soldier exclaimed, "if you were going to make us repair it in the end, why did you break it in the first place?"

"Because it's a lot cooler making an entrance like that," Garp explained, causing all of his subordinates to perform anime fall and everyone else in the house to sweat drop.

"The same freaking excuse?" Franky huffed.

"SIR!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, "DON'T just do unnecessary things just for the SHOW of it…"

"We'll fix it like last time," another soldier offered, "but just like last time, YOU have to help us!"

"WHAT~?" Garp exasperated, "why?"

"You were the one who cause the mess!" his soldiers exclaimed comical way.

"Oh! Well…alright, fine…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Garp and his soldiers slowly but surely began to patch up the wall as everyone else continues to watch.

"Gero," Keroro sounded as he watches Garp hammer away on the same nail for the last few minutes (so in reality, Garp isn't really helping much), "Luffy, isn't your old man really high-ranking and famous?"

"Well," Luffy muttered, "I don't really know much about his work and all…"

"He's definitely the superior," Garuru muttered, "but it looks like it's a mere title…."

"Well," Fuyuki hummed, "there's no doubt about his strength, that for sure. I mean, the only few I've seen so far to able to hurt Luffy that badly was Nishizawa-san mother and Dark Admiral Murdada…"

"Not to mention," Kululu added with a chuckle, "the fact that Luffy didn't even try to resist and just grovel in fear…"

"Can't blame the poor guy," Tororo chuckled, "how would you feel if most of your early life your own grandpa try kill you repeatedly…"

"I'm surprise he had gotten a trauma," Dororo sighed, "though I suppose Luffy groveling in fear is one type of trauma…"

"So, Nami," Natsumi addressed, "is all of Luffy's relative like that?"

"Apparently," Nami sighed in frustration, "but at the same time, not really…his brother isn't at the least…"

"Huh…Brother?"

"Yeah, did I mention it before," Nami quoted as everyone else shook their head, "really, I've never mention it?"

"No," Fuyuki muttered, noticing that Garp slightly flinched at the mention of Luffy's brother.

"Well," Usopp began, "You see, it turns out that Luffy had an older brother name Portgas D. Ace. Though he's called 'Fire Fist' Ace because he ate the Devil Fruit Flame-Flame Fruit, which allows him to become fire. We met him before Robin joined us. He's pretty powerful, considering he's the Second Division Captain of the Whitebread Pirates…"

"Whitebread Pirates?" Koyuki mused over the topic, "What's that?"

"They," Robin answered, "are the current pirates closest to obtaining the One Piece, led by Edward Newgate better known as Whitebread, hence the pirate crew's name. He is currently one of the Four Emperors. It was said that he was the only pirate to have ever stand toe-to-toe with the Pirate King when he was still alive. So it is natural that he is currently given the title of 'The Strongest Man in the World'…"

"Oh! So let me get this straight," Keroro mused as he started calculating in his head, "This Whitebread guy is the strongest man thus far, Luffy's brother is the SECOND division captain, Luffy's grandfather was the one who caught Gold Roger the decease Pirate King, and Luffy is currently the one who wish to be the next Pirate King. So, in a sense, if Luffy really wants to be the Pirate King than he'll have to battle these people eventually, right?"

The Straw Hats turn to Keroro in astonishment.

"That's…That's right!" Franky exclaimed.

"Whoa," Natsumi and Giroro mumbled, "Stupid frog/Keroro is actually using his brain!"

"Hey," Keroro cried, feeling insulted, "I had to get something right eventually…right?"

* * *

"Anyway," Luffy suddenly voiced, turning back to his Grandfather, "what are you doing here anyway, Grandpa? Are you supposed to be back in the Grand Line?"

Everyone, except for those unfamiliar with the Straw Hats' current situation, flinched in realization.

"Hey that right," Momoka noted, "how did people from Luffy's world come to our world?"

"Not to mention," Dororo hummed in thought as he looked at the Straw Hats, "it seems that they knew where to find you all…"

"Oh crud," Natsumi suddenly screeched, "if you all came here by foot, then that means someone must have seen you! And that means…"

"That means…" Keroro sweated as three world struck his thought: Dissect…Experiment…Road Kill (ok, it's actually four words, but I've considered "Road Kill" to be one; so SUE me!), "NO! We'll be killed! The mission and our lives are in jeopardy!"

"…What's with all the fusing?" Garp turned to them in confusion, picking his "nose".

"This is NO time to be PICKING your nose!" Giroro yelled, "We're ALL in DANGER because YOU were spotted by people out there!"

"What are talking about? They didn't see us…as if they could anyway…"

"…HUH?" Everyone, even the Straw Hats, exclaimed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The device that sent us to this world made us perfectly invisible to most of the resident of this world save for a selective few who had been in an unusual situation in the past…in other worlds, anyone who had a 'close-encounter'…"

"So," Saburo began, "you're saying anyone who have met or interact with creatures from other world are the only one able to see you guys…"

"That's what that scientist said," Garp replied, picking his nose, "and it should be the same with my grandson and his crew…"

"Wait, really?" Usopp noted in surprise, "You mean we can go out there, do something crazy or embarrassing, make a lot of loud and obnoxious noise, sleep amongst a crowd, kick some bad guy's butt and get away with it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. No matter how hard they try, they had to have seen or interact with something 'strange' from this world first…at least that's what that scientist said, and it seems to be holding out…"

"Oh," Luffy exclaimed, "that's a relief then!"

"That is NOT a relief," Kululu uncharacteristically growled, "do you realize that I just waste some precious parts, equipment, AND my time to make you those Anti-Barrier Wrist Protector?"

"Oh yeah," Luffy laughed, as he toss nine Beli coins to the suddenly greed-stricken yellow frog, "what were you saying again?"

"Oh~ never mind~!" Kululu hummed as his glasses displayed yen symbols.

"He's easily pleased," Chopper sweat dropped.

* * *

"Hmm," Robin hummed in thought, "when you said 'it should be the same with us', it sounds like you know how we end up here in the first place, Vice-Admiral Garp…"

Hearing the Pirate Archeologist, everyone turn to Luffy's grandpa, wondering if Garp DOES know something about the Straw Hats' situation.

"Of course I do," Garp replied as he 'went back to work', "after all, it was our fault that you all ended up here…"

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed, including the Marine Force but for a different reason.

"Vice-Admiral sir!" Garp's subordinates comically yelled in frustration.

"What with all of you?" Garp asked in confusion.

"Saying that 'we', as in us Marines, were the one who is at fault is going a BIT too far," one of the soldier complained, "Wasn't it YOU, sir, that did it?"

"Huh?" Garp raised an eyebrow, before thumping his palm remembering, "Oh, right~! Sorry about that…" Garp turned to everyone else, smiling embarrassingly and scratching the back of his head, "Uh, actually it was MY fault that you all ended up here…sorry, I goofed…"

"That's all you can SAY?" the Straw Hats, except for Robin of course, comically yelled as their friend anime fall from Garp's lack of consideration.

"How exactly were you involved with us being here?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Fuyuki noted, "could also tell us how it happen as well?"

Garp looked over to them before shrugging his shoulder.

"I don't see why not," Garp stated, "Well, it started about over two weeks ago…"

"Funny," Zoro muttered, "we've arrived here nearly two weeks ago…"

"Hey! Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, over two weeks ago, the World Government's top scientist, Dr. Vegapunk, created a new device call the Wrap…"

"The Warp?" Natsumi rolled her eyes, "how original…"

"Hey! Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, this device was said to be revolutionize the Marine's ability to capture or to be summon to place. There's a lot of scientific mumble-jumbo and stuff along with it, but I won't get into details…"

"Ah!" Luffy thumped his palm, "So it's a 'Mystery Device'…"

"Hey! Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry…"

"Of course, like every new toy, it needs to be tested first before anyone can officially use it so only the higher ups currently knows about…"

"So," Fuyuki hummed, "that's how you know about it and cause all of this mess?"

"Yeah, pretty much-AH, Hey! Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Uh…Sorry?"

"Anyway, that's pretty much the reason I know about it and…well, I was a pretty impatient guy…and so were some government officials, so they gave me permission to use the device despite the Vegapunk's protest…"

"How typical," Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"…Are you ever going to say anything else when someone interrupts you?" Sanji asked with a sweat drop.

"Anyway," Garp continued, ignoring Sanji's question, "So I end up playing with the new device, which was pretty cool actually; I had a lot of fun warping stuff and people from one place to another. That's when it happen…"

"Like, what happen?" Sumomo wondered.

"Hey! Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Like, just answer the question already!" Sumomo rolled her eyes, "You can, like, do that AND continue your story, you know…"

"Oh, right…uh, anyway I suddenly thought of this crazy idea about and try to warp many targets at once to one location, so I randomly chose some targets and launch the device. However, apparently it was too much and the device went haywire instead. I try to stop it, even Vegapunk tried but it was no use…so I did the next best thing…"

"Like what?" Giroro asked worryingly, not liking how this was going.

"…I smashed the device up…"

"You did WHAT?" Everyone, save for the selective calmer people, comically exclaimed.

"Hey…"

"Don't EVEN start IT! Just keep TALKING!"

"Okay, okay, jeez," Garp grumbled, "anyway, like I said, I smash the device up, hoping that it would make the device stop. It did stop, but not before it warped the random targets I'd selected earlier. We later found out that, due to the short-circuiting, the targets were sent not to another place in the world, but to another place in ANOTHER world, shocking even Vegapunk…"

"I bet he was shock," Kululu chuckled.

"Hey! Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Not really," Kululu smirked, before point towards the others, "but these idiots do…"

"Shut up, jerk!" the ARMPIT Platoon mumbled.

"Anyway," Garp went on, "the World Government didn't like the sound of that, fearing that the targets I'd sent would cause trouble in another world or something like that, and told me to go gather them up to be taken home…"

"Because you caused the ruckus, right?" Karara wondered.

"Uh, yeah…so, Vegapunk hurryingly put the device back together and sent me and a selected few to go retrieve the targets within two month…"

"TWO MONTHS?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah, two month is the time limit…"

"And," Robin spoke up, "exactly how many targets do you have?"

"Huh? Oh, well…uh, about say…four hundred and fifty…"

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"Ah, don't worry, most of them are just Seakings, some objects, and other large animals…"

"Oh," Luffy smiled, "that's good…"

"How is THAT good?" the ARMPIT Platoon and Earth Force exclaimed with an anime pop vein.

"Well, for the Seakings and animals, we can just simply eat them…"

"EAT THEM?" Everyone aside from the Straw Hats and the Marines exclaimed in horror.

"HA, I like the way you think, Luffy," Garp laughed, "That's my grandson for you!"

* * *

"Wait a minute," Franky intervened, "when we were target, does that mean our ship as well?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Then that means the Thousand Sunny is out there somewhere, right?"

"I supposed so," Garp picked his "nose" as he continues to "help" with the wall fixing.

"Crap!" Franky panicked as he turn to the others, "we got to go find it! Now!"

"What the big deal?" Tororo chuckled, "It's just a ship…"

"Not really," Moa informed, "as a group of pirates, their ship is their lifeline…"

"Not to mention it's a ship I had built myself!" Franky lectured, "So it IS a big deal!"

"Well," Robin began, "you really don't need to worry, Franky, since only those who had 'close-encounter' can see it, let alone vandalize it…"

"Oh…right, but still…"

"Speaking of which," Robin mused as she turn back to Garp, "how exactly did that happen, us being invisible to almost everyone else I mean?"

"Well," Garp hummed in thought, "I'm not quite sure how it had happen, but according to Vegapunk said that it was a side-effect from being warp to another world, and so far it seems to be holding out…"

"Ah," Luffy cupped his chin, "so it's a 'mystery effect'…"

"Pretty much…"

"Wow Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed, "You're so smart!"

"So," Nami hummed, "do you know who you sent then?"

"Uh," Garp paused, "well, the truth is…"

"You have no idea do you?"

"Nope, not at all," Garp laughed, "oh, well! It's nothing to be concern about…"

Everyone sighed in frustration as Garp continue to laugh his head off.

* * *

An hour later, Garp and his troop were done repairing the wall (in a crappy way according to Franky).

"…You're my grandson," Garp happily announced, "and you didn't commit any crimes since you got here, so I'll let you go this time, Luffy. That's the excuse I'll used this time…"

"Sir," the gray Keronian with the gray hat sweat dropped, "the higher up will never except that! Isn't it easier to say that we didn't run into them?"

"But," Garp continued to explain to Luffy, ignoring his subordinate's advise, "if I catch you all doing anything stupid or fishy, I won't let you off again! Got it?"

"Got it," Luffy nodded.

"Well, we better be off now. The other targets aren't going to turn themselves in to us, at least I bet most of them won't, so take care of yourself now…"

"Okay, bye!" Luffy bid farewell, only to have Garp punch him in the face in rage.

"That is WAY too CASUAL!" Garp lectured angrily, "it's been a while since we've since each other! Show some more regret; I'm your grandpa, for heaven sake!"

"Well, what DID you EXPECT?" Luffy shouted in defiant, holding onto his new bruise, "All you ever BEEN doing since we've met is BEAT me UP!"

"That's because I'm showing you my TOUGH love! And talk to ME with more RESPECT, you hear?"

"Whoa," Natsumi commented with a sweat drop, "this whole family seems to have passed on some of their big ego…"

"My thought exactly," Nami chuckled.

"How stupid," Zoruru simply stated.

"You mean the comment about ego being pass on?" Garuru asked.

"No…the family…"

"Oh…"

"Jeez!" Luffy huffed, wandering back towards the house as the Marine left, "I can't even say farewell to him without getting beat up…"

"How did you survive all this time, Luffy?" Chiroro asked suddenly, "I mean, it's hard enough to believe he'll treat his own grandson like that…"

"Oh, you'll get use to it I suppose…"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I highly doubt that," Keroro noted, waving his hand wildly in front of his face.

He wasn't the only one; Fuyuki, Giroro, Koyuki, Kululu, Tororo, Paul, Sumomo, and even Garuru were doing the same.

"I doubt I'll get use to it," Fuyuki muttered.

"I've taken some harsh military training," Giroro muttered, "but I've never been force to stick my head into a hornets' nest like that…"

"Even ninjas' training session aren't that bad!" Koyuki admitted.

"I doubt I'll survive for a second," Kululu and Tororo mumbled together.

"You were very fortunate," Paul added before correcting himself, "No, you were extremely very lucky to have been able to grow up…"

"Like, I can't imagine myself in that situation," Sumomo trembled.

"…I can't imagine anyone in that situation," Garuru remarked.

"Well," Saburo nervously chuckled, "apparently a particular somebody did; it's no wondered he's so freaking strong, or why he could smile in dangerous situations for that matter…"

"You can say, surpassing the limit?" Moa chimed.

Everyone nervously chuckled at the proverb, until they noticed a particular delicious aroma in the air.

"Hey," Taruru wondered out loud, "what's that mouth-watering smell?"

"That my friends," Robin chuckled pointed towards the table, covered in a mass variety of foods with Sanji waiting patiently, "is the master chef's work in completion…"

"He set it all up while we were busy with Garp," Brook laughed.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before a grin overcame their face.

"Let's EAT!" Luffy shouted in joy, speaking everyone's mind.

* * *

"…No matter how time I taste Sanji's cooking," Aki hummed after joyfully swallowing her food, "they always taste better than before!"

"Yummy!" Karara, Chiroro, and Sumomo glee as they took another mouthful.

"Incredible," Pururu complimented, "if only my diets are just as good…"

"Never fear my purring darling~," Sanji flirted, doing his silly dance again, "give your prince the command and I'll shall prepare you a year worth of delicious diet food~!"

"If that's the case," Karara dreamingly offered, "would you marry me so that you can continue to cook this kind of food for me?"

"WHAT?" The rest of the Straw Hats choked on their food.

"Marry…?" Sanji repeated before a massive nosebleed sent the poor womanizer crashing into the wall behind him.

"WAAH, Sanji!" Chopper exclaimed as he went over to assist the fallen cook.

"No," Sanji mumbled, his visible eye now a heart shape, "I can't be this fortunate in life; this must be the day I die…"

"Hang in there, Sanji!"

"How can the very same guy that beat me so badly in the last chapter," Taruru wondered with a sweat drop, "can be so weak and humiliating in front of woman?"

"Well," Tamama chuckled nervously, "let's just say you got your weakness and he got his…"

"What a idiot," Zoro mumbled from the corner of his mouth.

Catching every word with his sharp ears, Sanji, as if he had already healed from his condition, immediately stomped over to the swordsman.

"What was THAT, Moss-Head?" Sanji roared.

"I'd said you were pathetic," Zoro calmly answered.

"HUH?"

"Hey Sanji," Nami called, "we need more food over here!"

"Coming, Nami-san~!" Sanji cheered.

"Get me more meat!" Luffy called.

"…And more Star Fruits!" Keroro added.

"Go get them yourselves!" Sanji growled.

"Meanie," Luffy and Keroro whined.

"Hey, pipsqueak," Kululu turn to Tororo, "pass me that bowl of curry…"

"Hmm," Tororo pondered mischievously, "I don't feel like it…"

**BUZZ!** Kululu gave Tororo a shock with a stun gun.

"Get it," Kululu chuckled dangerously.

"…Yes sir," Tororo whimpered.

"Say, Zomimi," Dororo addressed to the silent cyborg assassin over in the corner, "you should come join us…"

"…It's Zoruru," Zoruru grumbled.

"Oh! Sorry…"

"Here Fuyuki-kun," Momoka smiled as gave Fuyuki more food, "have some more!"

"Thanks Nishizawa-san," Fuyuki smiled, "I really appreciate it…"

"Fuyuki-dono and Momoka-dono, sitting in the tree," Tamama and Keroro sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Sergeant!" Fuyuki exclaimed, as he and Momoka heavily blushed, "don't say such ridiculous thing!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" Luffy wondered, "what does that spell?"

"You're HOPELESS!" Usopp, Franky, Sanji, Taruru, and Pururu exclaimed.

"Well, Luffy," Keroro sighed cunningly, "that spell…"

"Paul!" Momoka exclaimed and immediately the combat butler dropkicked the green Keronian.

"Uh," Paul coughed, "It means nothing, Master Luffy…"

"Uncle-sama!" Moa cried as she instantly change into her alien form, her Lucifer Spear high above her head, "How DARE you hurt my Uncle-sama!"

"Oh crap!" Fuyuki yelped, "everyone run!"

Most of the being presence quickly scramble away, even though some of them (such as the Straw Hats) have no clue what's going on. The only one not to run away was:

Keroro (who was still pinned under Paul's feet),

Paul (who had yet to realize what was about to happen),

Luffy (who hadn't been paying attention),

Zoro (who had unfortunately fell asleep),

Chopper (who was too curious to move),

Sanji (who was mesmerize by Moa's "beauty"),

and Tamama (who was too busy eating the sweets)

...didn't realize the danger…yet.

"Hey," Luffy noted, "what's going on?"

"Z-z-z," Zoro snored.

"What's she doing?" Chopper wondered.

"I don't know~!" Sanji flirted, "but she's so gorgeous~!"

"Huh," Paul and Tamama sounded before turning to Moa.

"Oh no!" Keroro yelped.

"OH SH-…"

"One-millionth," Moa declared as she slammed the Lucifer Spear into the ground, "HELLMAGEDDON!"

Instantly, a column of energy erupted in a five meter radius around her, engulfing Keroro, Paul, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, and Tamama in the energy with only their dark silhouette showing.

"AAH~!" Paul cried in pain.

"GERO~!" Keroro cried.

"TAMA~!" Tamama followed in suite.

"LUFFY~!" Luffy joined.

"Don't COPY us!" Giroro screamed as he aimed to dropkick him, only to end up getting caught in the eruption as well, "GIRO~!"

"Is he an idiot?" Nami mumbled with a sweat drop.

"ZORO~!" Zoro groaned in surprise.

"You TOO!" Franky exclaimed.

"CHOPPER~!" Chopper exclaimed as well.

"Not YOU too," Usopp shouted as he try to comically kick him, only to join in as well, "USOPP~!"

"STUPID!" Nami comically yelled.

"MOA-CHAN~!" Sanji weakly called.

"…Okay, it's official," Nami sweat dropped, "they are totally NUTS!"

After about a minute later, the attack subsided and the victims fell to the floor, all with Afros on their head.

"Uh," Robin blinked, "what's with the Afros?"

"You can say it's a safety mechanism for us Keronians when we get hit with something extremely powerful," Garuru explained, "though I have no explanation why the Pekoponian develop one as well…"

"Man, that was some alarm clock," Zoro groaned only to notice the large lime-color Afro on his head, "What the?"

"Ha," Sanji jeered, not yet realizing the blond Afro on his own head, "the shitty swords-boy got a silly Afro!"

"Look who's talking…"

"What?" Sanji noted before finally noticing his own Afro, "Oh man! Not me too!"

"Hey guys," Chopper cheered innocently with a large pink Afro perched on his head, "I got an Afro! It's an Afro! Don't you think I look cool in an Afro?"

"I had said that Afros are something to be feared," Usopp mumbled as he used a hand mirror to inspect his large black Afro, "but it definitely doesn't look good on me…"

"That…WOMAN!" Tamama growled under his breath.

"What…was I thinking?" Giroro mentally slap himself.

"Oh no! Uncle-sama!" Moa yelped as she tries to wake Keroro, now sprouting a large Afro.

"Have," Keroro mumbled, "Have I died and went to heaven?"

"Heh, Heh, Heh," Luffy laughed with his big black Afro (the biggest among them all, might I add), "you all look ridiculous!"

"You are the one to TALK?" Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Keroro, Giroro, and Tamama comically yelled as they anime chop at the air.

Luffy continue to laugh before the bystanders began to laugh (or in cases like Garuru, only slightly chuckled) and it wasn't long before everyone joined in as well.

It was definitely a party…Straw Hat Pirate style. A party to celebrate the world survival for another day.

* * *

However, not far from the Earth, things were not as pleasant. Floating aimlessly, we find Dark Admiral Murdada battered, injured, weakened, and unconscious.

Luffy's final attack had been powerful; it had sent him skyward, rocketing away from the very planet he had claim to be able to take with ease. Fate, however, had apparently given him an obstacle to great to overcome, something that he had anticipated: traitors!

To think that his might and fame didn't even deter them. Especially those two ringleader: Sergeant Keroro and Monkey D. Luffy. Murdada had wondered in what part of hell did such being had originated from. They were like no other he had faced before; not like Sergeant Keroro who manage to strike even fear into him for a single instant; not like Monkey D. Luffy who manage to surpass his might with his own. They were both the biggest miscalculation he had made, and he had paid the ultimate price.

This was his first defeat since he'd enter military. And with the defeat comes the loss of many other things. No more shall he be fear as being invincible. No more will soldier look up to or fear him as they had done before.

All that effort to make himself a living legend crumble with this one defeat.

But he's the type to let it go that easy, oh no. Slowly, his fingers began to twitch and the dark that surrounds him return; his eyes immediately opened, the light of evil once again shine brightly in his eyes.

"…They," Murdada growled, "They…They shall…pay…with their LIVES! I…I…I will NOT…fall like THIS! I will farther my strength and I shall…RETURN!"

"Is that so?" A voice suddenly spoke, catching the Dark Admiral's attention.

Murdada struggled to turn his numb head to the source of the voice. There he found another Keronian, but it was a strange one at best.

The Keronian's entire body was cover in some sort of shiny metallic armor that seems more skin-like than armor-like. The helmet it wore was made to give him the look of devilish look, forever making his expression angry and menacing. It right arm was larger than its left, ending with large blades in place of its finger. A kind of jetpack that was currently keeping him "upright". But his most ominous feature was his single insignia located on its belly region: a Keronian Star with three slashed marks across it.

"Who," Murdada growled, "are you?"

"…My name," the Keronian spoke, "is of no important at the moment. I merely came here to see if you will accept a little offer…"

"Offer?"

"Do you wish…to return our home world Keron to its formal TRUE glory? To really be able spread our TRUE might throughout the universe?"

"…Interesting questions; suppose I do?"

"Then come with me," the Keronian held out its hand, "and together, we WILL return Keron to its greatness!"

* * *

Luffy: "Who was that? Who was that? Who was that?"

Nami (knocking Luffy unconscious): "Quit BOTHERING him, Luffy!"

Keroro: "Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?"

Giroro (throwing a bomb at the Sergeant, blowing him up) "Shut the HELL up!"

Normama (sweat dropping): "Eager, aren't they?"

Garp: Can't really blame them, considering that you're slacking..."

Normama: "..."

Garp (sweating in worry): "Hey, hey, don't take it the wrong way! I was just..."

Normama: "...I quit..."

Everyone: "**WHAT!**"

The ARMPIT Platoon: "GARP! Look what YOU have done!"

Garp (looking around at all of the angry face): "Hey, Hey, I didn't mean any harm..."

Normama (sweat dropping): "Uh...I'm not done yet! I was going to say that I'll be posting a Mini-Chapter next time..."

Luffy and Keroro (getting extremely excited): "FOR REAL!"

Normama: "Yeah, but I'm not quite sure when this time, so my devoted readers please be patience and Review this chapter..."


	14. MiniChapter: Luffy's Outdoor Adventure

**Mini-Chapter 1: Luffy's Outdoor Adventure**

* * *

"Remember Luffy," Nami lectured her straw hat wearing captain, "According to Kululu, the Anti-Barrier has a time limit on it! If it starts to blink, no matter WHAT you're doing, run as fast as you can to a hiding spot!"

"Ok," Luffy nodded, "I'll hide…"

"Remember Luffy," Keroro joined in, "if even ONE Pekoponian sees you, we ALL die, de arimasu…"

"EH? Ok…"

"Are you sure you understand?" Nami and Keroro pressed.

"Yeah, I understand!"

Both Nami and Keroro glared at Luffy doubtfully but decided that they did all they could possibly do and sighed.

It was only yesterday that Kululu had given them the wristband that will render them invisible to others and already Luffy has hastening to go out. Well, anyone who knew Luffy couldn't really blame him; it was hard enough for him just trying to wait for the wristband to be completed. An amazing fleet considering his personality and all.

"Hey, Sanji," Luffy called, "is my lunchbox ready?"

"Yep," Sanji announced as he wander towards his captain a wrapped lunchbox, "Now remember Luffy don't loose the box! Mrs. Hinata was kind enough to lend us one, so I don't want you to come home without it!"

"Got it!" Luffy grinned as he took the lunchbox and started towards the door, "Well then, see you all later…"

"Remember to come home by dinner time, you retard!"

"Dinner time? Ok, I got it!" With that, Luffy leapt off, pump on the thought of what he will encounter on his adventure.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Keroro turn to Nami, "Letting him go off on his own and all?"

"Well, not really," Nami sighed, knowingly, "but it's like trying to freeze time; it's impossible…"

"If we didn't let the idiot go with our own blessing," Sanji puffed his cigarette, "he would probably sneak off before we could at least warn him…"

"But does he really stay out of trouble either way?" Keroro mumbled.

"No, but at least if we had warn him no can place blames on us…"

"Oh…"

* * *

Luffy, meanwhile, had by now reached the outskirts of Tokyo.

He stared in awe as he perched on top lamppost. People of all different shapes and sizes walked by beneath him while cars rush from left to right on the street.

None were aware of the ruby red Keronian who was in his own little world…nor did they notice a particular shadow in the alley that glares at him at a distance.

"Wow!" Luffy glee, "this place sure is busy! I could get stepped on and no one would even realize it…"

Just then, as Luffy prepared himself to take a leap, he noticed the feeling he gets when he's being spied on and quickly turn to where believe it was coming from. Just like that, the feeling immediately disappeared (along with the figure that was glaring at him).

"Hmm," Luffy scratched his head in confusion, "did I just imagine that? Oh well…"

With that he hopped off with the mysterious figure trailing close behind him.

* * *

"Excuse me mister," a little girl asked as she stared up at an over-weighted hotdog seller, "can I have your two hotdog specials?"

The man peered down at the little girl in disgusted.

"Look kid," the hotdog salesman gruff as he pointed to the sign on his hotdog stands, "can't you read the sign? It says 'No Selling to KIDS, Only RESPONSIBLE Adults!'. You want a hotdog or two, go get your parents…"

"But I have the money," the little girl held out her hand to show him her hundred yen, "and my parents are at home; I'm here with my friend…"

"That's a pity," the man snorted as he begin to push his hotdog stand away, "beat it kid; no parents not hotdogs…"

"Please~…"

"I said get lost!" the man yelled, losing his temper, before shoving the kid to the ground.

"Ouch~!" the girl wailed, rubbing her bruises in tears.

"Noisy brat," the man huffed in annoyance as he begins to head off.

But before he could, the lid to his hotdog pot was thrown off of pot and the hotdogs began to levitate one by one into the air.

"What the-?" the man manage as he watch one by one the hotdog disappearing in midair, "AAH! A ghost!"

The man ran off as Luffy, who was still invisible, gobbled down most of the hotdogs.

"These hotdogs are good~!" he cheered before noticing the girl crying nearby as he grabbed the last two hotdogs.

"I," the girl hiccupped between tears, "I just wanted two hotdogs…why does he has to be so mean~?"

Luffy watched her for a moment, then looked at the last two hotdogs in his hands, and back.

The little girl was still crying when the two hotdogs 'floated' in front of her. After a second, the hotdogs nudge her, catching her attention. The kid was scared at first, but eventually held out her hand as the two hotdogs fell into her hand.

"W-Wow!" the child awed before staring off with a smile, "Thank you…whoever is out there!"

Luffy gave a big smile before bouncing off…with the mysterious figure still silently following.

* * *

"Stop picking on my sister and her friends," a teenage gray-haired boy demanded as he stood in front of his frighten sister and her two friends.

He was bravely facing a group of other teenagers, all wearing sunglasses and black caps.

"Aw~, would you look at this," one of them sneered, "a big brother looking out for his baby sister~!"

"Aw~, that is SO touching~," another joined in, "maybe we should do as he said…"

"NOT," all the other laughed in unison as they closed in on their victims.

It just so happens that Luffy came bouncing by as well when he heard the laughter from the alley.

"I wonder what's going on," Luffy thought to himself as he rushed over to the alley to see what was up.

When he arrived, Luffy found that the gray-haired boy was getting gang beaten as some of them held him while others pound him. There were also some little girls nearby as well, being held down by a few of the gang.

"Stop it," one of the little girl yelled, "Don't hurt my big brother!"

"Shut your trap squirt," the one currently beating the gray-haired boy ordered, "your turn is coming up!"

Luffy did not the looks of this as he watched the gang member gave the teen one more hook to the cheek before letting him fall to the ground.

"That'll teach you," one of the gang member spited on the teenager's face before joining the others as they surround the little girls.

"…S-Stop," the teenager managed as he weakly got back up, "I'm not…finish yet…"

"What an idiot," a member sneered as he made his way over to the teenager as the other watch, "you should have just stayed down punk…"

The teenager got ready to fight but soon found that his body had gotten slightly heavier and wouldn't move the way he wanted. It turns out that Luffy had decided to help him by performing his Gum-Gum Robot Ally move (a move where he wrap his limbs around his enemy or this case his ally and control them).

"What the," the teenager wonder as he stared down as his body.

"Don't worry," Luffy smirked into the guys ears, "I'm going to help you out. Just leave everything to me."

"Take this punk," the gang member roared as rear back to give a right hook only to find a foot smashed into his face which in turn sent him flying into the wall behind him, falling unconscious.

The rest of the gang member stared back at the awestricken teenager who quickly put on a determine face (to play along).

"Leave them alone," the teenager warned.

"Why you," the leader growled before directing all of his crew, "Get him!"

The entire gang pounced on him, trying to take them down like how they did before. But it wasn't meant to be as Luffy used the boy's body to expertly punch and kick them away, one by one.

The leader of the gang found himself alone in the end, staring with fright at the gray-haired boy who took down his gang (unaware that Luffy was helping).

"You damn cocky bastard," he growled as he pulled out a pistol, "no one humiliate us and gets away with it!"

But before he could even aim the gun, Luffy (using the boy's body) ran up to him with incredible speed and gave a heavy right hook into the leader's face. The force of the impact sent the gang leader flying into a pile of gasbags on the other side of the alley. The gun fell into the boy's hand, which (with Luffy's strength and guidance) he promptly crushed into pulp.

"Let this be a lesson to you," the teenager lectured, "never to harm others again!"

"Brother!" the little girl and her friends rushed over to the gray-haired boy who, after Luffy released him, collapsed to his knee in exhaustion.

"I'm okay, you three," the teenager reassured as he check the kids' condition, "how about you three?"

"We're okay…"

"But that was so cool!" one of the girls exclaimed, "how you move like that?"

The teenager looked down at his body in confusion as Luffy, who was still invisible, bounce off. "To be honest, I don't know myself…"

* * *

"I'm going to fly like a bird," a little boy happily cheered…as he skipped on a metal I-Beam fifty feet above the ground, "even if it's just once, I'm going to fly like a bird~!"

The kid had somehow made his way up here while his mother was talking to his father, one of the construction workers. Well, to make a long story short, by the time someone notice the kid's dangerous arrangement it was too late get him out. They could only hope that the kid would turn around.

Meanwhile, Luffy had just arrive at the scene as well, curious what was all the commotion was about.

"Hey," Luffy awed as he spotted the child up high on the I-Beam, "why is the kid up there?"

"My Baby!" The mother cried as she try to wrestle her way through the construction workers, who were try to stop her from doing something rash, "Let me through! My Baby is up there!"

"I know dear," Her husband voiced as he held back his wife, "But there's nothing we could do about it!"

"My Baby! I knew he wanted to fly, even if it's only once, but I didn't think he'll do this!"

"Oh," Luffy thumped his palm in understanding, "that's why the kid's up there…"

Meanwhile, the kid had finally reached the edge of the I-Beam. He stared happily and innocently down at the crowd of people that had gather to see what was to become of the kid.

"Mommy~!" He cried down into the crowd, catching his parent's attention, "Daddy~! I'm going to fly now~!"

"NO~!" His mother cried out in horror, "Don't do it~!"

But it was already to late; the child jumped off of the building and began to fall. In about a minute the boy landed on the ground far bellow and died instantly…

Just Kidding~! As the child began to descend, Luffy, who was still invisible, made a great leap and rocketed towards the falling child. As soon as he did, he wrapped his legs around the child's body before rocketing his hand towards a nearby building.

"Here goes nothing, GUM-GUM…" Luffy declared before performing what seems to be an impression of Tarzan calling, "AAA-aaa-AAA-aaa-AAAHH~!"

To the amazement of everyone who was watching, the kid "soared" over their heads as the child giggle in glee. He "flew" through the traffic and pedestrians, leaving many speechless. Finally, the child landed, upright and gently, on the other side of the street as his parent rushed over to the area.

"Baby!" his mother cried out in relief as she hugged her satisfy child, "I'm so glad you're safe…"

"It's impossible," the husband scratched his head in disbelief, "did we just witness a miracle?"

Unaware to the family or anyone else, Luffy gently patted the kid's head before leaping off.

* * *

"Hose that flame down," a man in a firefighter gear commanded, "we've got to put this fire out!"

This time, Luffy arrived to see a building covered in fire as the firefighters tried desperately to put out the fire. The crowds of hundreds standing there to watch the sight were less of a help and more in the way. Either way it didn't seem to matter because the building was as good as gone. But before Luffy could even wonder why they were trying to save a lost building…

"…Hurry and settle the fire even if it's only for a little bit," the lead Firemen ordered, "we won't be able to reach that class of students at this rate…"

"Oh, I see," Luffy thumped his palm in understanding, "they're trying to rescue people trapped inside…"

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the side of the building, knocking the firefighters off their feet and send several onlookers running away, screaming.

"Damn it," a firefighter swore, "we got to get those people out…"

"Hmm," Luffy nodded in agreement, despite still being invisible, "I better help too…"

With that decided, Luffy rushed into the flaming building. The place was hot but Luffy main concern was to find the people trapped inside. He search from room to room, despite becoming strangely weaker and weaker as time past. Finally after searching from top to bottom, he found students and their teacher hiding in the basement, injured and exhausted but nevertheless safe. There was only one problem: how was he going to get them out?

"Ok, what to do now?" Luffy pondered as he strained his brain to think of a solution. Suddenly, he thumped his palm. "Hey, that could work!"

Facing the wall in front of the group of scared people, Luffy glared confidently at the solid concrete foundation that was the basement wall before charging at it.

"GUM-GUM," Luffy roared as his fist flied forward, "GATLING!"

His attack collided with the wall as it stood firmly against the onslaught. It wasn't enough. Luffy's continuous attack began to plow a small tunnel through the concrete. The people watch in awe as, pass the dust and cloud, a tunnel "magically" began to appear.

"T-This could be our chance," the teacher exclaimed as she turn to her student, "children, please exit in a orderly fashion through that small entrance, quickly now!"

Obeying, the students began to crawl quickly into the opening as it continues to get deeper and deeper.

Meanwhile outside the building, the firefighters were still trying to fight off the raging flames that were still consuming the building, trying in vain to simmer it down enough for them to get in and rescue the trapped people.

Suddenly, without warning, the building's supports gave way and the entire complex began to fall. It was like watching the entire thing in slow motion with a sad vocal music in the background for both the firefighters and the bystanders as the complex crumbled into nothing. No one could believe what they just witness as some firefighters dropped to their knees in grief.

Suddenly, the ground burst out in front the onlookers as a fairly large opening took its place in the ground. After what seems like hours just staring at the depression, to the amazement of everyone, a child pop his out of the hole as he steady try to lift the rest of him out of the hole.

Instantly as if a spell was broken, people both bystanders and firemen rushed to aid the child only to find that they must help a little girl next, then another girl, then a boy. Within three minutes, a total of thirty kids exit the hole before the teacher emerge from the hole. In other words, everyone that was trapped in the burning building had been spared.

Some people cheered at the miracle that had happen, others began to call for paramedics and reporters. None realized that a certain ruby red Keronian, who had by now leapt high above the crowd and onto a nearby building, looking back with a satisfy grin.

"They sure look happy now," Luffy remarked before noticing that his wristband was beep and blinking, indicating that his invisibility was about to expire, "Uh oh, better get back!"

With that Luffy leapt off back to the Hinata Residence, unaware that he was still being trailed by the mysterious figure.

* * *

"…You blasted MORON!" Sanji angrily roared as he kicked Luffy across the room screaming, "I told you NOT to lose that lunchbox!"

"Ouch~!" Luffy pouted as he rubbed his bruise, "I said I was sorry! I didn't even get to eat what was in it…"

"You mean you WASTED FOOD TOO?"

"Uh…"

"Bastard!" Sanji once again kicked Luffy flying to the opposing wall, screaming in pain.

Nami, Natsumi, and Usopp sweat dropped at the "divine punishment" being served on the ruby red captain.

"He wouldn't be in this mess if he had been paying more attention," Usopp muttered.

"I'm surprise Luffy actually forgot about the lunchbox," Nami muttered, "That's so unlike him…"

"You mean this is a first?" Natsumi wondered, at which Nami gave a shrugged.

"As far as I know. But I wonder what he was doing that would make him forget about it?"

"Well," Usopp sighed, "it doesn't seem like he remember where he had been or what he was doing, so who knows…"

"I think I do," Fuyuki declared as came into the room.

"You do?" Natsumi questioned suspiciously, "don't tell me you sent Dororo or the Stupid Frog to keep an eye on him?"

"No, it's on TV…"

"HUH?" was the collective response as Fuyuki turn on the TV and flipped tom the news channel, "But he was invisible!"

"Well yeah, I know, but just watch and see for yourself…" Fuyuki instructed as he pointed to the TV which was now showing a reporter at the scene of the burning building.

"I'm reporting to you live in front of the burned down Department Building where about two hours ago the building was set ablaze by what officials claim to be cause by gas leaks," the reporter announced, "while many were able to escape the building, a class of elementary students, accompany by their teacher, weren't so fortunate as they found themselves trapped in the building as the flames quickly spread. Firefighters arrived onto the scene to try to rescue the trapped class but they were held back by the intense heat of the flames. According to eyewitness, before the building could be safely hosed down, the entire complex fell down as its supports gave way, seemingly burying the class alive. That was when, according to eyewitness' testimony, a miracle happened. I stand now on the edge of what appears to be a tunnel that had led the entire class of thirty-one, counting the teacher, to safety. According to reports, the hole was created just moments after the building had collapse as the students followed by their teach began to crawl out. According to the teacher, while they were hiding in the basement, the hole just suddenly began to open up on the side of the wall as if some invisible person had rapidly dug a way out for them. While officials are a little skeptical about it, everyone agree that what had happen here been indeed a miracle. Even this little kid here, who claim to have mysteriously found this delicious lunchbox as she was exiting the hole…"

The camera then showed a little girl happily eating an oddly familiar lunchbox.

"Isn't that…?" Usopp awed.

"Yeah," Fuyuki nodded, "the lunchbox…"

Everyone stared back at Luffy who was currently nursing his bruised head.

"Did Luffy…?" Natsumi wondered.

"Could it really have been…?" Nami stated in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile on the rooftop of a nearby building, a bronze brown colored Keronian glared at the Hinata Residence with its red pupil eyes. It had a rusty brown war helmet which covers most of his facial feature and a war mask on its mouth with a jaw like design. It also had rusty brown colored plates sticking out of its back and shoulder, giving it jet-like wings which go well with the humming jetpack on its back. Its rusty claw grip on the handle of a small machine gun in one hand and a rusty golden blade in the other. The insignia on its chest was that of shooting star, but with the star slashed by three claw marks.

It continues to glare at the residence until a small beeping noise on its left wrist caught his attention.

"My Lord," the Keronian spoke with rusty voice into his wrist which held a communicator, "It would seem that we had hit a small snag in our plan…"

"And," a voice responded from the wrist communicator, "Can it be remove?"

"Not likely, my Lord. It could be sometime before they are willing to move on…"

"…I see. Continue monitoring them, and report to me as soon as anything happens…"

"It will be done, my Lord Armama. Cowawa, out…"

* * *

Luffy: "Man, this chapter is sooooooooo short!"

Nami: "Of course~! It's call a Mini-Chapter for a reason~!"

Luffy: "Why?"

Nami: "...Nevermind!"

Normama: "Anyway, sorry for the extremely long wait! The next chapter will also be a Mini-Chapter...hopefully I'll be able to update it on time this time around. Please Review!"

Zoro: "Zzzz~!"

Natsumi (sweat dropping): "...How can he be sleeping now?"

Nami: "Don't ask..."


	15. MiniChapter: Zoro's Nap Time

**Mini-Chapter 2: Zoro's "Nap" Time**

* * *

"…Yawn~!" a particular forest green Keronian yawned as he step out into the back yard of the Hinata Household, "What a nice day for a quick nap!"

It was only recently that he had received the Anti-Barrier Wristband that would render him invisible to the unsuspecting locals in the area and he was glad to be able to stretch his leg outside. Because everyone was nagging him about not going outside, he was force to stay cooped up inside the house but anyone who knew Zoro would know that he was never an "indoor" person. Now that he has the invisibility devise, Zoro could finally go outside to do what he likes best: training or sleeping.

"This looks like a good spot," Zoro mused as he position himself under some pipes, "Ah~! Now this is more like it, outside and away from the noisy shack! Seriously, those guys kept the place noisy…"

With that, he promptly and quickly fell asleep…just as Sergeant Keroro marched out of the house carrying a basket full of clothes.

"Phew~!" Keroro hummed as he absently set the basket of wet clothes down next to the ladder which allows him hang the clothes on the pipes, "Another day, another pile of chores that needs to be done…"

"…What are you doing?" a grumble voiced.

"Huh~?" Keroro wondered absentmindedly continue to hang the wet clothes, "Oh, just doing some laundry duty~…"

"Good for you~! Now can I ask you to do a little tiny favor?"

"And that would be?"

"…GET THIS DAMN BASKET OFF OF ME!"

"GERO?" Keroro finally snapped back to reality as he peered down at the basket only to find Zoro pinned under the basket, the look of murder etched on his face, "G-GERO! Sorry about this! I didn't see you…"

"Whatever," Zoro growled, "Take the basket off of me already!"

"Y-Yes sir," Keroro quickly remove the basket off of the forest green Keronian, "but what the heck are you doing under the clothes hangers?"

"Clothes Hanger?" Zoro repeated in confusion just as small droplets fell on him, causing him to look up, "Oh, so that's what they are…"

"You didn't know…?"

"Didn't realize it was a lousy sleeping place," Zoro mumble to himself as he began to wander off, "sorry for bothering you…"

"Uh…Okay?" Keroro blinked, confused, "That's odd, I thought I was the one to bother him…"

* * *

"Here we go," Zoro huffed as he made himself comfortable next to what used to be Giroro's campfire, "Nothing like napping on heated ground…"

With that he promptly fell asleep…only to be jolted awake when a splash of cold water from Giroro's buckle hit him.

"There we go," Giroro nodded as he eyed the campfire spot, "No unauthorized fire will start now in my camp…"

"What the HELL you think you're doing?" Zoro roared, drenched from top to bottom.

"Oh, Zoro!" Giroro noted in surprise, "What are you doing here…and why are you drenched?"

"…"

A minute of head smacking, stomach punching, face pummeling, and back stomping later…

"Pay attention next time, you lousy excuse for a soldier," Zoro grumbled as he walked off, leaving Giroro unconscious and heavily bruised.

* * *

"Not the best place for a nap," Zoro mumbled to himself as he lay flat on his back on the balcony outside Fuyuki's room, "But it should at least be quiet here…"

With that he fell asleep…only to jolt awake when a hole suddenly appeared under him and a chair popped up, sending him skyward.

"Yo, Fuyuki," Kululu chuckled from the armchair, holding up a book titled "An Occult World", "I'm here to return that book I borrowed from you…" Kululu peered in the room from the armchair only to find the room empty. "What~? Not here? Well, I guess I'll try again another-."

"TAKA NAMI!" an angry voice roared from above, catching the yellow Keronian's attention.

"Huh?" Kululu quoted as he stared up only to see a gust of slicing wind heading towards him. Before he could even register it, the attack collided into him slicing him up pretty badly and destroying the armchair instantly. "AAAAHHH~!"

Kululu landed on the ground, bruised and injured, as Zoro descended right on top of him. Looking at the creature under his foot in disgust, Zoro picked up the hacker and threw him off the balcony.

"What a stupid disturbance," Zoro grumbled as he wander over to Natsumi's side of the balcony, "Just in case, I'll move over here-!"

It would have probably had been better if he hadn't. At that particular moment, you see, Natsumi was in her room…changing. The two immediately noticed the other, adding to the embarrassment.

"Ah-!" Natsumi yelped in surprise and anger.

"Uh-!" Zoro began, indifferent but knew that he was in trouble.

A second later…

"You lousy PERVERT!" Natsumi yelled as she severely kicked Zoro off the building.

"AAAHH!" Zoro yelled in pain as he was sent flying into the dirt hard.

* * *

"…Another day of patrolling and the day have remain fair," Dororo sighed happily to himself as he and Koyuki jumped from one rooftop to another, "no evil in sight…"

Koyuki giggled to herself. "You seem to be in high spirit today Dororo…"

"Quite naturally, Koyuki-dono, it has been a while since peace took hold for so long…"

"True, it almost makes me wish something happen already…"

"…Koyuki-dono, please refrain from wishing something so…uh, unpleasant…" Dororo coughed with a sweat drop.

"Sorry," Koyuki giggled at her companion's sweat drop, until she notice the Hinata Residence a ways off, "Hey, let's go see what everyone at Natsumi-san house is doing…"

"Hmm," Dororo hummed in thought, before giving a shrug, "Why not? I want to see how our new friends are doing anyway…"

"Okay, race you Dororo!" Koyuki quickly bolted ahead, but soon found that the blue Keronian leaving her in the dust, "Whoa!"

"Sorry, Koyuki-dono, but you still can't outrun me," Dororo chuckled as he landed on the Hinata's rooftop with a splat. Wait…what? "…Splat?" Dororo looked down to feet to see that he had not yet quite stepped on the rooftop, rather he had stepped on a forest green Keronian face! "Oh, crud! Zoro, I'm so sorry!" Dororo quickly leapt off of Zoro's face only to find Koyuki landing at the exact same place. "Uh…"

"Sorry for being late, Dororo," Koyuki chimed before noticing Dororo's sweat drop, "What the matter Dororo? You look as if you seen a ghost!"

"I almost wished," Dororo mumbled with a sweat drop, "Uh, Koyuki-dono…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you familiar with the saying 'Don't use others as your stepping stone'?"

"Huh? Never heard that one..."

"Of course, I just made it up…"

"Oh! What brought that up?"

"Well," Dororo pointed towards his companion's feet, "it really fits the situation…"

"Huh?" Koyuki finally looked down at her feet, in turn spotting Zoro pinned under him, "Oops!" Koyuki leapt off of the pirate hunter's face as he steadily sat up grumbling. "I'm sorry, you should have said something, Zoro!"

Zoro, with a foot mark wedge in his face, sweat dropped as he glared at the female ninja.

"I did," he grumbled, "Maybe you would have heard me if you weren't so focus on NOT hearing!"

"Sorry," Koyuki whimpered as she and Dororo watch Zoro comically pulled the rest of his face out of the crater left by both of them, "But what are you doing up here?"

"…I WAS taking a nap…"

"On the roof?" Dororo asked perplexed about the location.

"I tried everywhere else, they turn out to be more of a hassle than a comfort zone…"

"Sorry, again, for stepping on your face like that," Koyuki pleaded, clapping her hands together.

"I got it, I got it, jeez~," Zoro rolled his eyes before wondering about something, "Hey, do you always come to the house by roof?"

"Not all the time; we sometimes travel in-between the first and second floor, the ceiling, hidden passage…"

Zoro sweat drop. "Is it safe to presume that you two NEVER use the front door?"

"Uh," Dororo scratched the back of head in embarrassment, "Yes?"

"Only because the front door usually are booby trapped," Koyuki explained, making Zoro's sweat drop even larger.

"What are you two, expert burglar?" Zoro mumbled.

"No, we're Shinobi…"

"…Shin-…what?"

"I believe," Dororo intervened, "that these days they would be called Ninja…"

"Oh~, right! Old fashion assassin…"

"Old fashion?" Koyuki gasped, feeling insulted, "Is that how you see Shinobi as?"

"Yeah…"

"Shinobi is not old fashion! That you dare call it that way; it's insulting!"

"I'm not-!"

"Don't deny it! You were clearly insulting it! I have you know that compare to fencing the ways of the Shinobi is much younger!"

"Look, you-! Wait, what?"

"You heard me! Swordsmanship-!"

"I think you said enough, Koyuki-dono," Dororo coughed as he began to push the young female ninja away, "Let's go see what the others are-…"

"Hold it," Zoro roared, stopping the two, "I want to hear the rest! What was that about swordsmanship?"

"Swordsmanship," Koyuki huffed in anger, "is the real 'old fashion' technique, not Shinobi…"

"And…WHY is that?"

"Because, while the way of the Shinobi had disband only recently, fencing has been lost for much longer. There are only pale imitation of that style now exist, so it's quiet clear which is the 'old fashion' one…"

"K-Koyuki-dono!" Dororo panicked, before noticing Zoro drawing his Wado, "Ah, wait-!"

"Interesting claim, little Shinobi," Zoro smirked menacingly, "why don't we see if that claim is true or not…"

"Fine," Koyuki huffed before leaping into the air and sending several shurikens at the forest green Keronian, "I'll show you which is better!"

But before the shurikens could hit him, Zoro had disappeared from view. Well, not really since Dororo trained eyes were moving. What he saw was incredible; in a split second as Koyuki had prepared to throw the shurikens Zoro had quickly leap to the side and jumped towards his opponent, all the while pulling out all three swords. By the time the shuriken had reach the spot where Zoro had been and before Koyuki had even realize it, he had already position his blades to cut the young ninja's neck with a simple flick of the wrist.

"Game," Zoro gruff, despite Wado being in his mouth, surprising Koyuki.

"N-No way!" Koyuki managed before Zoro relaxed and resheath his katanas.

"I've fought assassins before, kid, and they aren't as slow to react; I suggest you get stronger if want to take me on next time," Zoro lectured as he began to walk off, "Oh, and by the way, I wasn't insulting Shinobi…"

"Huh? But…"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say even if ninja are old fashion, I'm always wary of them because they are STILL better than any assassin I've face…"

With that last remark he walked off, searching for a new sleeping spot.

* * *

"…So in the end I end up back inside," Zoro grumbled as he lay on the couch, his usual napping area since he came to this world, "Well, as long as I can FINALLY take a nap, I suppose I can live with that…"

With that he fell asleep for a full minute…until Nami wandered into the living room and spotted Zoro snoring his mouth off.

"…Honestly~," Nami rolled her eyes as she leapt up on the couch and promptly stomp on Zoro's stomach, like she did back in Chapter 1, "Time to wake up, Zoro!"

However, unlike last time, Zoro only grunted from the pain before snapping open his eyes.

"…What?" Zoro grunted, glaring at Nami with tired eyes.

"Don't play dumb, Zoro," Nami huffed, unaware what the day was like for the swordsman-turn-Keronian, "You've been sleeping all day, and would have probably still be sleeping if I hadn't come by…"

"…"

"W-What?" Nami nervously began to ponder, noticing that Zoro wasn't arguing like he usually does, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"…" Zoro continue to remain silent as he glared at her with his tired eyes.

"S-Stop it already!" Nami managed, getting nervous about the unusual atmosphere and blushing at Zoro's unusual glare. From her point of view, Zoro's tired eyes look more like gentle and caring eyes. "S-Say something already! Quit looking at me with that l-look on your face!"

Finally, after what seems like an eternity to the Navigator…

"You know what Nami?" Zoro began.

"W-What?" Nami cautiously asked.

"…For some reason, not only am I not sleepy anymore but I don't feel like arguing with you either…"

At those words, Nami's entire face turned bright red as she suddenly dashed out the room, screaming.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING~~!" Nami screamed as Zoro watched her disappear from the room, confused.

"What the heck was THAT all about?" Zoro frowned.

* * *

Luffy: "Man, this chapter is sooooooooo short!"

Nami: "Of course~! It's call a Mini-Chapter for a reason~!"

Luffy: "Why?"

Nami: "Look, didn't we just had this conversation in the last Mini-Chapter!?"

Luffy: "We did?"

Nami (smacking Luffy upside the head): "Idoit! Anyway the next chapter will once again be a Mini-Chapter! Say tune and find out why I'm acting so weird. ... ...Why am I acting like?"

Keroro: "Oh~, I think we all know why~..."

Nami: "What is it? Tell me!"

Keroro: "Sorry,thetimeisupforthischapter!Iwillhavetotellyounexttime!Untilthen,bye!"

Nami: "Ah-Hey!"


	16. MiniChapter: NamiLost in her Head?

**Mini-Chapter 3: Nami…Lost in her Head!?**

* * *

Nami was still running from the event that happened in the last mini-chapter. For some reason, the combination of Zoro's calm demeanor and words snapped something in her. She didn't know what it was she was feeling; she never felt it that way before. She was still blushing heavily as her vision caught sight of a door. She quickly dash through it and slammed the door, leaning on it as if what ever it was that was making her act like this was on the other side trying to get in.

"…What is wrong with me?" Nami whimpered as she began to catch her breath. She began to unconsciously rub her face with her hands, as if the blush on her face could be wiped off. "Why am I acting like this? Why won't these blush go away? Was it because of what Zoro said to me? Why does my inside feel weird when he said that? This isn't like me! What's going on?"

"…My," a particular green alien frog mustered, "So many question, so little fact behind any of them…"

"…HUH?" Nami flinched as she finally looked up to see… "KERORO?"

"The one and only…"

"H-How long have you been there?" Nami exclaimed in confusion and embarrassment, noticing that he was building some Gundam Model.

"The entire time…"

"What the HECK? You were spying on me?"

"Bold words coming from someone who enter MY room so suddenly, and without knocking…"

"…Huh?" Nami scan the room to find that she had indeed somehow managed to run her way into Keroro's room. "Err…Oops! Sorry!"

"It's nothing~," Keroro muttered sarcastically as he peered down at a broken piece of a Gundam Model part, "It's just that your TIMELY interruption made me BROKE a piece of this Gundam Model part~. Do you HONESTLY have any IDEA how much money I have to save up to get this~?"

"Uh," Nami managed with a sweat drop; she too know the value of what had been bought with one's own money and knows that when it was wasted it is no light manner, "Sorry, my bad…"

"…Well, ok I'll forgive you," Nami began to sigh in relief until Keroro added, "but ONLY if you tell me the story behind your ranting and your barging in…"

"WHAT? I can't do that! It's personal-!"

"Is that so~? Very well, you just have to give me all the money you got and we can call it even…"

"WHAT? No way-!"

"The Gundam Model I bought with my own money wasn't cheap you know~," Keroro slyly mutter in a creepy kind of way, "not to mention you did barged in without permission~! You also said a lot of strange things too~! Hmm~, well even if you won't pay up, what I heard would be enough to make a great gossip, wouldn't you agree~?"

"Y-You wouldn't DARE!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"You're bluffing!"

"We shall see," Keroro smirked as he pulled out a cell phone and made a call, "Hey~! Sergeant Major Kululu~!" At the mention of the name, Nami froze in horror as her body began to sweat rapidly. "Listen, I heard something very interest from the Straw Hat's Navigator~! Oh~, you want to know too~? Very well, she said-!"

"NO WAIT, YOU DAMN FROG! OK, YOU WIN~!"

* * *

"Gero," Keroro hummed in thought as Nami concluded her story, "so you're acting all funny because how Zoro suddenly act and you don't know why, huh?"

"Announce it to the whole word, why don't you?" Nami huffed in humiliation (Normama: News Flash~! He pretty much did~!), "Anyway, now that you heard my story, you won't press the matter anymore, right?"

"I have already forgotten," Keroro smiled honestly, "So~, have you figure out why you were acting the way you did?"

"What, you have an idea?" Nami mumbled.

"Kind of, but I need a little bit more to fully grasp it…"

"…Really?"

"Really," Keroro nodded. Suddenly the room turned into a psychiatrist room, with Keroro in a doctor suit writing in a notepad as he sat, in an armchair, next to Nami as she laid down on a specialize chair. Neither of the two seems to mind this sudden change in scenery though. "So tell, Nami the Navigator, what exactly did you feel when the event occurred?"

Nami thought about it for a moment. "I…I honestly don't know really. My mind became so fuzzy at that time…"

"Then perhaps you remember how the rest of your body felt at the time, maybe?"

"My body? Hmm, now that I think about it, something did happen!"

"And that would be?"

"Well, aside from my blushing face, my heart was beating faster than usual and I could swore that my eyes was getting watery…"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, my legs for a moment felt like noodles and my insides felt…"

"..Felt~?"

"…Warm, I think. It's the best I could describe it…"

"How did it all felt to you together? Were you anger, sad, maybe even tired?"

"No nothing like that. It was more like…I felt overall…happy…"

"Hmm, I see! Say no more I have discover your problem."

"You DID? What is it?"

"Yes, it's quite obvious," Keroro spoke, closing the notepad he's been writing in, before sneering at the Navigator, "You're obviously falling for the guy~!"

"…Huh?" Nami managed as the scene shattered back to Keroro's room, "Come again?"

"Like I told you, de arimasu! You're in love with Zoro!"

"Say WHAT?" Nami comically spit out all the water out of her mouth, despite not drinking anything at the time, onto Keroro's face.

"Oh, come on, author! She didn't even have a cup!" Live with it, Keroro. "Fine. Anyway, Nami, you are a 100% growing affections for the one label the First Mate of your crew…"

"T-That's not true! Why should I fall for a guy like him? Maybe Sanji or at worse Luffy, but how him?"

"…You don't have a reason for Zoro?"

"Yes…"

"Then what you have is genuine love for the guy…"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me ask you this then, have ever been able to do something in front of others but could do so well at the very least in front of Zoro?"

Nami thought about it for a moment. "Well, the most recent of ones I could remember is the time when I first discover that I had become Keronian and end up bulk naked right in front of him. My first instinct was to cover up my 'expose' areas and then punch him away…"

"And you only use that routine in front of Zoro right?"

"Yeah…I couldn't explain why at the time so I just went along with what Natsumi guessed…"

"And that was?"

At this Nami slightly blushed. "W-Well, she thought that I like him, but I was just going along with because I had nothing else at the time. I honestly didn't think that far ahead…"

"I rest my case then, you're in love, no matter how you look at it," Keroro proclaimed then halting Nami before she could speak, "Look Nami, I have no idea why or how it happen, but it happen. Maybe that little white lie of yours became the trigger point, maybe you always had liked him but hadn't realize it until now. I don't know, I'm not all-knowing but I do know that if you continue to deny it, it will grow…"

"It will?"

"Yep, I see it happen all the time. I believe that's how my mom and dad got together…"

"Um…ok?" Nami mumbled, "But, what am I going to do now? Even thinking about Zoro is making my head spin…"

"Hmm, good question. You don't want to be seen like this in front of others…"

"Exactly!"

"Well, you came and talked to the right Sergeant. I happen to know an excellent way to solve this temporarily…the blushing and the dizziness I mean…"

"You do?"

"Sure~! Just give me a minute and stay here while I organize it…"

"Wait a minute," Keroro halted as he began to exit the door, "why are you helping when only several minutes ago were tempting to blackmail me?"

"Nami," Keroro sighed, "let's just say I got this far with you and I'm no easy quitter, contrary to popular beliefs…"

With that Keroro left the room.

* * *

"I wonder what his plan is," Nami wonder to herself as several minutes slowly ticked by, "whatever it is, I hope it won't draw attention…" Suddenly the door behind her began to creek open, causing Nami to turn to it in curiosity only to reel back in surprise. "ZORO?"

"Hey," Zoro muttered in his usual tone and his usual face.

"W-What the heck you're doing here for?"

"Blame Keroro," Zoro rolled his eyes.

"…What?"

"He said that there was something wrong with you and only I can help fix it…"

"H-He did?" Nami sweated in worry as Zoro came closer, "Why are you-?"

"According to him I was the cause of your problem, so it's kind of my fault," Zoro explained as he halted right in front of her, "So, in a sense, I have take responsibility…"

After a few minutes staring at the sharp-eye Keronian, Nami jerk her head away, trying to hide her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"W-W-W-W-W-What! What the heck are you saying?" Nami managed before thinking to herself, _'What was Keroro thinking? Don't tell me he told him everything! How is this meant to-?'_

But before she continues her trail of thought, Zoro suddenly grabbed her butt, ending Nami's trail of thought with a jolt. A few second ticked by before Nami, with fire in her eyes, turned around and…**SMACK**…slap Zoro across the face, sending him hurling into the wall, screaming in pain.

"What the HELL?" Nami angrily yelled as Zoro steadily got up, a slap mark clear on his right cheek, "You DIRTY bastard! You can't just grab a girl's…behind…like THAT! Idiot! PERVERT!"

"Don't blame me," Zoro mutter as he rubbed his sore cheek, "It's Keroro who told me to…"

"…Wait…WHAT?"

"He told me the only way to get you back to normal was to do that," Zoro glared at her, "And considering that you're yelling again, I say he was right…"

Nami paused for a moment before looking down at her hands. She was definitely back to the way she was.

"I guess so," Nami huffed before glaring at Zoro, "but you owe me a Hundred Million Belis!"

"WHAT?" Zoro exclaimed in shock, "What for?"

"For touching my behind!"

"Isn't a slap mark bad enough?" Zoro pointed to his right cheek, still redden by the slap.

"You actually think a slap mark was enough?"

"Uh…"

"No buts! You'll have to pay up whether you like it or not!"

"Aw man," Zoro grumbled to himself as he started out the door, "I knew something like this was going to happen! I do a good thing and…"

Zoro voice trail off as Keroro enter the room, feeling proud of himself.

"So Nami," Keroro voiced, "Was that shock treatment enough for you?"

"…Yeah," Nami huffed, "It will do for now, I suppose."

"Good~! Well if you don't mind, I'll be going back to my Gundam Model-!"

But before he could do so, Nami halted him by grabbing his shoulder from behind.

"Hold it," Nami growled as black auras of anger began to envelop her, "I appreciate the help so I won't charge you, but I can't easily forgive you for giving Zoro THAT suggestion…"

"Uh," Keroro began to sweat, as if realizing that he had thought this far, "Well…"

"You're going to learn the hard way why boys shouldn't even think about such a thing…"

* * *

If there were anybody near the house of Hinata Family or had even walked pass it and had bother to take note about it, they would all have swore that they could hear the piercing cry of someone in tremendous pain, shouting: "GERO~!"

* * *

Luffy: "Man-..."

Nami: "DON'T START IT, LUFFY!"

Luffy: "Yes madam..."

Usopp: "You're in a bad mood today, Nami..."

Nami (glaring at Usopp): "Bad~ Mood~?"

Usopp (Freezing Comically in Fear): "...!"

Nami: "I'm~ not~ in~ a~ bad~ mood~. I feel great today~!"

Usopp (on the floor cover in ketchup): "...Tune in in next time, another chapter of the main story will begin with a surprising new guest~!"

Vivi: "Nami, you are scaring Usopp to death..."

Nami (shock): "...! You're...!"


End file.
